Eden Eternal (Fantasia Eterna)
by Angel0scur0
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda que hace 100 años unos jovenes salvaron a la humanidad y despues desaparecieron, hoy dia una nueva generacion de guardianes a nacido listos para detener a todo aquel que amenaze su mundo, acompañalos en esta historia y se parte de ella -SE ACEPTAN OC-
1. El Fin es el Comienzo de Algo

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, bien como abran visto en el aviso que publique hace unos días, iba a modificar la historia de principio a fin (solo se cambiara la ambientación, desarrollo de la historia y agregar más narrativa, la estética y personalidades de los que participan no sufrirán cambios) bueno, publicare este episodio y uno más para que me digan que opinan de las modificaciones si? Bueno sin más que agregar…COMENCEMOS!**

 **Karin: 16 Años de Edad, estatura mediana, (1 .65), cuerpo desarrollado, pelo largo color plateado, ojos color rojos, piel blanca.**

 **Jessica (Mama de Karin): 34 años de edad, estatura media (1.70), pelo largo color castaño, ojos color café claro, piel morena**

 **Mauricio (Padre de Karin) 35 años de edad, estatura alta (1.86) pelo corto color negro, ojos color café, piel morena**

 **Capítulo 1: El Fin es el Comienzo de algo.**

Todo comenzó hace años, esta isla no estaba habitada por nadie, era una isla desierta en su totalidad, pero todo cambio cuando especies de otros continentes distantes decidieron colonizar dichas tierras entre esas razas nos encontramos con los Humanos que como bien saben son muy generales y estándar en lo que respecta a labores agrarias y construcción, los Zumis una raza de roedores que pese a su baja estatura tienen alto conocimiento en lo que respecta a las maquinas en general se podría decir que son los ingenieros, los Anuran que a pesar de ser anfibios acuáticos su evolución los ha llevado a caminar en dos patas y respirar oxigeno como cualquier otro mamífero terrestre, son quienes están más conectados con la madre tierra y posen habilidades alquímicas inigualables, se podría decir que son los Chamanes de la región, los Ursun la raza de los Osos aunque parezcan grandes y de aspecto amenazador debido a sus cicatrices en su cara y cuerpo son de corazón puro y ayudan a todo aquel que necesite cargar objetos pesados o talar árboles de gran tamaño, todas las razas vivían en armonía y paz pero como todo tiene un principio también hay un fin, diferentes razas comenzaron a llegar al continente y a diferencia de los ya mencionados esas nuevas razas no planeaban nada bueno, eran egoístas, arrogantes y ladrones, por nombrar algunas comenzaremos con los Draco, una raza mitad lagartija mitad dragón de tamaño mediano con escamas de diferentes colores pues eran diferentes clanes, veneraban a los dioses de las artes oscuras, los Tuskars un hibrido humano/cerdo más grandes que los humanos pero más pequeños que los Ursun, los Tuskars podían soportar el vivir en temperaturas muy elevadas o muy bajas gracias a su piel, invadieron unas tierras que pertenecían a los humanos y la hicieron su hogar, nadie se atreve a acercarse porque quien lo haga será lanzado por un precipicio como sacrificio a su Rey, fue ahí donde todo comenzó una guerra por la toma de posesión de tierras lo que una vez fue una utópica sociedad se había vuelto una guerra libre en donde no se podía confiar ni en tu propia gente, conforme pasaban los días y las noches más muertes se acumulaban, gente desaparecía y lo que una vez fue tierra fértil ahora estaba manchada de un rojo escarlata, todo parecía perdido los poderes estaban igualados solo podían esperar a que llegasen los últimos de todas las razas y se dieran muerte el uno al otro, pero de la nada aparecieron unos jóvenes que aunque tenían apariencia de niños y adolescentes de ellos emanaba un poder inmenso, no solo tenían habilidades físicas superiores sino que también eran sabios e inteligentes ellos luchaban por la justicia y para mantener al mal alejado de los inocentes, lucharon con valentía durante días rescatando a todas las personas que podían hasta que finalmente un día los ataques cesaron, la justicia había triunfado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la gente de todas las razas y tierras los llenaron de alabanzas y ovaciones mientras celebraban su victoria y les agradecían por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, pero así como llegaron misteriosamente desaparecieron la gente no encontró explicación alguna de a donde fueron o quienes eran en realidad, solo se limitaron a llamarlos Guardianes Eternos, ya que los protegieron cuando más lo necesitaban y serian recordados por toda la eternidad, Fin.

 **-** Vaya, este libro sí que fue interesante no solo me habla de cómo fue fundada todas estas tierras si no que aparte de eso me cuenta la historia de esos tales guardianes eternos…mmm, que habrá sido de ellos? Oh bueno a saber, es hora de que me tome un descanso- **Dijo Karin mientras cerraba el libro y estiraba sus brazos y piernas demostrando que estaba exhausta de haber estado sentada mucho tiempo el estar leyendo, se paró de la silla y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio para irse a una ventana abierta que estaba en su cuarto y contemplar la noche llena de estrellas que el cielo le brindaba, veía a su alrededor la villa minera en donde ella vive, todas las casas siendo alumbradas por una luz encima de sus puertas, puentes colgadizos sobre precipicios donde trabajan los mineros y una cueva minera que queda frente a su casa donde trabaja su padre.**

-Me pregunto si realmente abran existido esos guardianes eternos, o simplemente son una mera leyenda que cuentan los ancianos para entretener a los niños…bueno sea cual fuese el caso, solo se quedara así como una leyenda en los libros, será mejor que baje a buscar algo de cenar- **Pero antes de que Karin se apartara de la ventana, vio a una sombra que tenía la forma de una persona que corría hacia las minas, por un momento se preguntó que habría sido eso pero después no le dio mucha importancia ya que se dijo a si misma que solo era producto de no haber comido y de que ya era de noche.**

-No creo que haya sido una persona, nadie va a esas minas excepto de día cuando se trabaja, debió ser solo mi imaginación pero por si acaso mañana le notificare a mi padre antes de que vaya a trabajar para estar más segura, de momento de lo que estoy segura es que quiero hincarle diente a unas rebanadas de pizza y un refresco que hay en el refrigerador- **Karin bajo hacia la cocina lentamente, pues las escaleras de la casa estaban hechas de madera y con el mas mínimo paso podían rechinar y despertar a sus padres, cuando llego a la cocina abrió el refrigerador y tomo un plato cubierto de papel aluminio donde se encontraban las rebanadas de pizza, agarro una botella de refresco pequeña y calentó los trozos de pizza en el microondas (obvio le quito el aluminio), al terminar subió a su habitación y comenzó a comerse los trozos de pizza para después caer en un profundo sueño.**

 **-** Zaeri…Oye…Zaeri despierta…Zaeri…- **Era lo único que Karin podía escuchar, una y otra vez escuchaba el nombre de una tal Zaeri, abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba afuera en un páramo verdoso, una llanura llena de vida y vegetación mientras el viento acariciaba lentamente su rostro.**

-Hasta que despiertas, vaya sí que tienes el sueño profundo eh, vamos levanta es hora de ir a una misión y nos han pedido que vayas tu personalmente a ella, debo admitir que me dan celos el que te quieran más a ti pero no les culpo tus hazañas hablan por ti- **Decía una chica que tenía su rostro tapado con un pañuelo negro, una banda en su cabeza como si asemejara a la de un ninja, un top de color negro con agujetas de cuero en su espalda, un short negro con un estampado blanco que asemejaba unas flores y unos zapatos negros hechos a la medida de tela, tenía en sus manos dos dagas gemelas de color naranja asemejando a un relámpago.**

-Zaeri?...pero de que hablas?...yo me llamo Karin, lo siento pero creo que estas confundiéndome con otra persona- **Karin decía mientras la chica misteriosa soltó una carcajada y ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Karin y se doblaba de la risa, lo cual incomodo a Karin.**

-Deja de bromear Zaeri, esas cosas déjalas para después, horita tenemos una misión que cumplir anda movámonos que ya nos están esperando- **Dijo la chica de las dagas mientras desaparecía en el horizonte y Karin se limitó a gritarle que esperara por ella, en eso el escenario cambio y se encontraba en una ciudad destruida, algunas casas estaban derrumbadas y otras prendidas en fuego, había cuerpos y sangre por varios lugares como si la hubiesen usado para pintar la calle, Karin al ver tal escena dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras se pasaba la saliva por su garganta, camino hacia delante por la calle carmesí.**

-Q…que es todo esto?, que sucedió aquí? Es acaso una pesadilla o es esto real? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación y ahora aquí?...debe ser una pesadilla de seguro Jeje nada me pasara- **Para asegurarse de ello, tomo un trozo de vidrio que estaba frente a una ventana y se pinchó el dedo para despertar por el dolor, pero su reacción fue de temor al darse cuenta de que el dolor era bastante real**

 **-** No puede ser…esto…esto no es un sueño…es acaso real? No puede ser, esto no puede ser verdad…pero el dolor si lo es, pero como es posible?- **Comenzó a dudar de que eso fuese una pesadilla, se puso a caminar nuevamente y entre más se adentraba en la calle que la misma parecía agrandarse y no tener un fin, se escuchaban los gritos de mujeres, hombres y niños en su cabeza mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un insoportable dolor que hizo que se arrodillara los gritos se hacían más fuertes cada vez hasta que cesaron de golpe y Karin al abrir los ojos vio a un grupo de personas algunas cubiertas de sangre que comenzaba en la cabeza, otros sin un brazo o pierna y todos le señalaban.**

-Es tu culpa…nos hiciste esto…es tu culpa… **-** **Las personas repetían las mismas palabras una y otra vez mientras rodeaban a Karin y ella se arrodillaba por sentir el dolor de cabeza nuevamente, un charco de sangre se formó debajo de ella y podía ver su reflejo pero lo que vio, no parecía ser ella, asemejaba una armadura negra, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos rojos mientras se reía del sufrimiento de Karin, ella comenzó a gritar mientras se acercaban más y más las personas, y en eso despertó.**

-DEJENME EN PAZ, YO NO HIZE NADA! QUITENSE DE MI VISTA!- **La alarma estaba sonando, Karin había despertado, su cara estaba llena de sudor, su respiración muy agitada y en su mirada se reflejaba el temor y sufrimiento que tuvo en la pesadilla.**

-Solo…solo fue una pesadilla?...dios parecía tan real…menos mal que solo fue eso…una pesadilla, debo dejar de comer pizza en las noches sí que hace mal aunque…puede que sea una premonición?...Nah no lo creo ya sería mucha coincidencia, aunque también quien era esa chica misteriosa? Y porque me llamaba "Zaeri"? bueno que más da solo fue un mal sueño, eso fue todo- **Dijo Karin mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente y se estiraba como era costumbre por las mañanas**

-Me pregunto qué hora serán…DIOS! YA ES TARDE, MI PADRE YA ESTA EN LA MINA, DEBERIA CAMBIARME PERO…NAH LA PIJAMA ESTA BIEN (Una pijama completa color negra con estampados de gatos) - **Karin bajo rápidamente las escaleras y saludo a su madre quien estaba en la cocina preparándole el desayuno, le pregunto que si su padre había ido a la mina.**

-Buenos días pequeña, veo que amaneciste con mucha energía jaja, tu padre fue convocado por André el líder de la villa, al parecer hubo un accidente por la noche y afecto en gran parte la cueva minera, deberían estar afuera de la mina porque no vas y hechas un vistazo? Y de pasada llévale el almuerzo a tu padre- **Karin tomo la bolsa que le entrego su mama, y mientras corría hacia la mina, recordaba lo que vio en la noche, esa figura que asemejaba a un ser humano, por un momento pensó que él podría haber sido la causa del accidente en la mina, pero porque habría hecho eso? No tiene sentido que alguien ataque una cueva minera a menos de que hubiese algo que no querían que saliese a la luz, cuando llego a la mina, vio que la entrada estaba derrumbada y era imposible el pasar, varios trabajadores quitaban las piedras como podían, el jefe de la aldea y su padre discutían el asunto.**

-Buenos días señor André Papa, te traje el almuerzo, vaya parece ser que fue bastante grave, al menos nadie salió herido verdad? **\- Preguntaba Karin al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la bolsa a su padre el cual le regalo una sonrisa al recibir la bolsa.**

-Afortunadamente nadie salió herido pues se llevó a cabo en medio de la noche el accidente, nadie sabe cómo pudo pasar según dicen los mineros la mina estaba muy estable no pudo colapsar así nada más, es algo muy extraño- **Dijo el padre de Karin mientras que el jefe de la aldea André movía su cabeza dándole la razón, Karin por un momento se puso a pensar en si le decía lo que vio esa noche, podía ser que le fuese de ayuda o podrían bombardearla con miles de preguntas, aun así decidió el hacer el comentario.**

-De hecho padre, esta noche que paso vi a alguien entrar en la mina, no vi exactamente quién era o que era, pero le vi la figura de alguien humano, desconozco si fue hombre o mujer pero es probable que haya tenido algo que ver- **Dijo Karin mientras explicaba a su padre y a André mientras los demás trabajadores trabajaban y las palabras de Karin, en eso uno de los trabajadores se acercó, parecía haber encontrado algo importante.**

-Señor André, Señor Mauricio, encontramos algo por favor síganos- **Sin perder tiempo, tanto como Mauricio, André y Karin siguieron al trabajador y al llegar en la mina pudieron notar que había un papel con marcas rúnicas pegado a una de las rocas, nadie sabía que era ese papel pero era una evidencia importante que podía ayudar a resolver el caso.**

-Un papel y con marcas que parecen…runas? Que es esto? Nunca antes lo había visto antes, señor André usted sabe algo al respecto? **\- El jefe de la aldea bajo la mirada dando a entender que él no sabía nada ni que podía significar, cuando estaban a punto de quedarse sin nada nuevamente, André recordó algo importante.**

-Mira que seremos lentos Jeje, bajando las montañas cerca de aquí, vive un oráculo y él está más especializado en temas de magia y artefactos místicos, quizás él pueda ayudarnos con este papel- **Dijo André mientras tomaba el papel de las manos de Mauricio y se lo daba a Karin para que fuera a investigar al oráculo.**

-Karin, tu eres más joven y activa, ve con el oráculo y ve si puede ayudarnos a solucionar este dilema, confió en que podrás ayudarnos Jeje **-** **Karin tomo el papel de las manos de André y se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse e ir montaña abajo en busca del oráculo, Mauricio no estaba de acuerdo no iba a permitir que su hija saliera a la intemperie y menos sola, quiso acompañarla pero André lo detuvo en seco.**

-Relájate Mauricio, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que este día llegara y lo sabes, sé que te encariñaste mucho con ella, pero sabes perfectamente que ella no es tu hija biológica…ella nació de los cristales que estaban aquí y va siendo hora de que haga su propio camino **-** **Dijo André quien sonreía pero en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza de sus palabras, al igual Mauricio sabía que tarde o temprano Karin tendría que descubrir quién es ella realmente, ambos veían como salía de su casa y se retiraba colina abajo y desaparecía en el horizonte cuesta debajo de la colina.**

 **Mientras Karin ya cambiada de atuendo (Una chaqueta de cuero color negra, una camisa blanca, un medallón con forma de dos alas de ángel, un pantalón de mezclilla negro ajustado con una cadena de bolsillo y unos tenis de color negro con rojo y su pelo suelto y liso) caminaba por el bosque, veía como los animales salvajes pero amistosos corrían y trepaban los árboles, una cascada pequeña que formaba un rio extenso pero pequeño de tamaño lleno de abundantes peces y agua cristalina, el fresco viento acariciaba su rostro y dejaba volar su cabello plateado el cual brillaba con los rayos matutinos del sol, estaba feliz de poder ir en una aventura, según para ella eso era, cuando se adentró más en el bosque, comenzó a escuchar los mismos susurros que tuvo en la pesadilla.**

-Es tu culpa…tu nos hiciste esto…es tu culpa…- **Karin le comenzó a doler la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable cayo arrodillada, cerró los ojos y gritaba quienes eran o que les había hecho ella para que la torturaran así, cuando los abrió, el bosque estaba en vuelto en llamas y varias personas colgadas de las ramas entre ellas incluidas sus padres.**

 **-** Que…que está pasando? Esto ya no es una pesadilla...estoy despierta o eso creo…es esto real? Que sucede? Porque me torturan? Que les hice yo? Soy inocente se los juro! Soy inocente…por favor ya dejen de torturarme…por favor **\- Karin comenzó a llorar y gritar de dolor, su voz retumbaba por todo el bosque y sintió como alguien le toco el hombro y en eso escucho una voz gruesa que le hablaba.**

-Estas bien? Estabas gritando y pidiendo perdón a los cuatro vientos, estas lastimada? Te pasa algo?- **Un Ursun había aparecido, su apariencia denotaba que tenía experiencia en batallas, una cicatriz cruzaba su ojo izquierdo y una cruz en su mejilla derecha, su pelaje era negro y vestía una armadura de cuero hecha a la medida, cuando Karin sintió su pesada mano y su voz, todo volvió a la normalidad.**

-Si…estoy bien es solo que…bueno…realmente no es nada importante es una pesadilla que tuve pero solo eso…disculpa si te llegue a asustar e incomodar… **\- Karin le hizo una reverencia pidiendo perdón, el Ursun solo sonrió dejando ver sus afilados dientes, y le dijo que no era necesario disculparse, acto seguido se presentó.**

-Mi nombre es Daniel, soy el guardaespaldas del oráculo que habita estas montañas, podría saber cuál es tu nombre señorita? **\- Aunque su apariencia podía llegar a ser intimidante, Daniel tenía un gran corazón bondadoso y quería ayudar a Karin en toda medida posible.**

-Me llamo Karin, y justamente estoy buscando al oráculo porque quiero que me diga que es esto, lo encontramos en la cueva minera de la villa que está aquí arriba de las montañas y como no tenemos conocimientos de magia o artefactos, queríamos ver si él podría ayudarnos- **Decía Karin al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el papel con grabados a Daniel quien lo examino y juzgando por su mirada, el sabia de lo que se trataba pero no le diría a Karin.**

-Por seguridad, si quieres ver al oráculo deberás pasar una prueba si lo haces, tendrás mi permiso para poder hablar con el de lo contrario, te será imposible por 1 año, así que es tu decisión- **Karin se quedó boqui-abierta, ella nunca había sido buena con las pruebas así que por un momento dudo, pero se le vino a la mente que quizás haya más papeles como esos repartidos por toda la aldea, y podían llegar a ser un peligro si no saben cómo tratar con ellos, así que decidió aceptar las condiciones de Daniel.**

-Muy bien, sígueme te guiare hasta la zona donde tomaras la prueba- **Ambos caminaron, en todo el trayecto no dijeron ni una sola palabra pero no era un silencio incomodo ni tenso, ya que estaban distraídos observando las maravillas que la naturaleza les ofrecía, cuando menos se lo espero Karin, llegaron a la entrada de una mina abandonada.**

-Es aquí donde tomare la prueba? Esta mina parece que fue abandonada hace años, y que debo hacer hay dentro?- **Dijo Karin mientras Daniel saco una funda junto con un estoque (espada que se usa en el esgrima) le dio la funda y espada y le comenzó a explicar que debía hacer en esa prueba.**

-La prueba es sencilla, solo cruza la mina desde aquí, hasta el final hay solo un camino, no tienes pierde cuando veas una cámara de color verde y veas esmeraldas, sabrás que llegaste a tu destino, una vez que entres no hay vuelta atrás, buena suerte- **Daniel empujo a Karin hacia dentro de la mina y cerro con la puerta de metal que tenía la entrada de la mina, Karin pudo sentir el aire frio de la mina unos rieles oxidados que se extendían por un camino y tablones en medio de ellos, había estalagmitas donde se notaba agua gotear y salpicaba las rocas bajo ellas al mismo tiempo que chocaban se escuchaba el eco que producían, al principio estaba oscuro pero se encendieron unas linternas de fuego gas que se usaban cuando la mina estaba activa pero pareciese que se apagarían en cualquier momento.**

-Brrr…hace demasiado frio aquí! Debí haber traído un suéter…esas luces no me dan confianza será mejor que busque algo y me apoye con eso- **Veía a su alrededor y encontró un palo de madera grueso y al lado había una camisa muy vieja y gastada que usaban los antiguos mineros, no perdió tiempo y la partió a la mitad para ponerla en la punta del palo y enredarla, después con el fuego de una de las linternas encendió la tela y había hecho una antorcha.**

 **-** Soy una genio jiji…ahora si con esto ya no hará tanto frio, bien no sé porque diablos me entrego una espada?...ni que la fuese a necesitar digo es solo ir de aquí hasta el final no puede estar tan difícil la cosa, pero bueno que más da no rechazare un regalo- **Karin sujeto el estoque y acomodo la cinta que tenía la funda al lado izquierdo de su cadera, de esa forma podía desenfundar si era necesario.**

 **-** Bien, es hora de caminar e ir de aventuras! Me pregunto que hay en esta mina, de seguro hay muchos tesoros o joyas valiosas, bueno ya veré que encuentro a lo largo del camino- **Karin estaba confiada de que todo sería fácil, pero la prueba real estaba a punto de comenzar.**

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí la primera parte de la historia modificada, díganme que opinan en su Review, de momento es todo de mi parte y como siempre…nos veremos pronto en otro capítulo! Bye-Bye**


	2. El Legado del Guardian

**Muy buenas a todos chicos y chicas lectores y lectoras, aquí les vengo dejando lo que sería el capítulo 2 de la historia modificada de "Fantasía Eterna" espero sea de su agrado y de ser así dejen su Review y si no igual déjenlo** **.**

 **Capítulo 2. El Legado del Guardián.**

 **Karin caminaba sobre los rieles oxidados y frágiles que había en la mina, con antorcha en mano y la espada en su cintura esperando lo que la misma podría ofrecerle, en un descuido resbala y cae sobre la madera que se encuentra entre los rieles la cual rechino por toda la mina advirtiendo a sus moradores.**

-Ouch…mi parte posterior, malditos rieles resbaladizos y ahora me manche toda de tierra, genial podría pasar algo peor?- **Al decir eso, unas luces rojas comenzaron a aparecer a lo lejos, Karin se levantó al verlas y se acercó lentamente con la antorcha delante solo para saltar del miedo al ver a tres escarabajos gigantes que secretaban su saliva viscosa y tenazas filosas.**

-Por supuesto… bien no entres en pánico, son solo tres escarabajos gigantes que secretan saliva asquerosa y tienen garras capaz de cortarme las extremidades…nada grave- **Al terminar de hablar, los escarabajos se acercaron más y Karin dio media vuelta para salir de la mina, pero la entrada estaba obstruida y ya no era posible dar marcha atrás.**

-No ha salida…no puede acabar así mi vida…no, no puede, mis padres me esperan, los de la aldea me esperan pero…que puedo yo hacer? Soy solo una chica que no sabe nada de combates…todo termino para mí- **Había tirado la antorcha y mientras Karin decía lo que para ella eran sus últimas palabras, sintió una pequeña brisa acariciando su rostro y acto seguido la voz de una chica.**

-Usa el estoque…pelea…evade…- **Karin no reconoció la voz de la chica, pero al escucharla sentía su cuerpo más ligero, mientras sujetaba el estoque y ponía una posición de guardia para enfrentar a los escarabajos.**

-No sé qué haya sido eso…pero me siento más ligera y rápida, serán instintos de supervivencia? Mmm no, no lo creo esa voz tuvo algo que ver pero qué?- **Uno de los escarabajos aprovecho el que Karin estuviese distraída y con una de sus garras ataco directamente al cuerpo de ella, Karin se dio cuenta y con una vuelta evadió el ataque del escarabajo, desenfundo su arma y clavo el estoque en su coraza un ataque certero al corazón del bicho.**

-Wow…no sabía que yo fuese así de rápida o que al menos supiera empuñar un arma, bien no es momento para pensar en ello, debo encargarme de otros dos bichos feos- **Karin comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, los escarabajos retrocedían lentamente al ver lo que le había pasado a uno de los suyos, antes de que pudiesen escapar Karin ataco rauda como una centella pasando en medio de ambos para cuando enfundo su estoque los caparazones de los escarabajos habían sido destrozados y sus corazones perforados.**

-Esto es magnífico! Soy tan veloz, tan ágil y flexible, siento como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerme frente, será sencillo pasar esta prueba, solo espero no encontrarme con más escarabajos, es asqueroso…- **Eso pensaba ella, pero no se había dado cuenta de que había sido solo temporal, recogió la antorcha para seguir adelante con la prueba.**

 **Entre más se adentraba un aire frio acariciaba las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, se escuchaban las gotas caer de las estalagmitas hasta las rocas que hacían eco en la mina, la oscuridad reinaba en las partes más profundas de la mina, no había nada de luz a excepción de la antorcha que ella cargaba, de repente sintió un temblor que venía de adelante y mientras alumbraba a su alrededor, vio como las rocas que estaban estáticas parecían bailar al ritmo del temblor, las rocas fueron apilándose una sobre otra formando así a una gigante bestia de piedra que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.**

-Genial, primero bichos asquerosos y ahora rocas mutantes creo que empiezo a entender por qué abandonaron esta mina…pero no importa, tengo mi estoque y mi gran agilidad podre enfrentarlos, prepárense para descansar en piezas- **Karin trato de tomar su estoque, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y erráticos, de¿ no como anteriormente cuando enfrento a los bichos, no sabía colocarse en posición y su cuerpo lo sentía pesado se había dado cuenta de que esa misteriosa fuerza la había abandonado, el estoque se cayó junto con la antorcha.**

-Bien…esto me da mucha vergüenza, y que te parece si lo discutimos con una taza hecha con Té de roca? Yo invito- **La bestia de piedra ignoro las palabras de Karin y dio un súbito golpe al suelo con ambas manos haciendo que la mina temblara nuevamente, Karin cayó al suelo y trato de levantarse pero su camisa había quedado atrapada entre uno de los rieles debido al temblor.**

 **-** Maldición! Si trato de zafarme romperé mi camisa y es una de mis favoritas, además de que no puedo permitir que un monstruo de piedra me vea sin ella eso no es sano para mi moral...bien no puedo controlar mi estoque y esa fuerza me abandono piensa Karin piensa…que puedo hacer?- **Mientras tanto, el golem de piedra se acercaba a paso lento cada uno haciendo temblar la mina y todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor, en eso una caja golpea la cabeza de Karin.**

-Ouch! Ahora que fue…Ohh una caja que dice Dinamita, esto sí que es un golpe de suerte, literalmente… bien veamos si quedan algunos cartuchos…AJA solo hay uno…bien que mina tan tacaña, tendré que hacer buen uso de este cartucho, pero la bestia es enorme dudo siquiera que le haga un rasguño…debe haber algo más grande o de su tamaño- **Karin veía a su alrededor pero no vio nada significativo, el golem de piedra ya estaba cerca de ella, el temblor se hacía más fuerte y comenzó a caer tierra desde arriba que pegaba en la cara de Karin, fue entonces que vio una estalagmita gigante.**

-Bien, ya vi que puedo usar pero está demasiado lejos y yo estoy atascada, si pudiera recoger mi estoque…cortaría el pedazo de camisa que tengo atorado en los rieles y así lanzar la dinamita- **Karin trato de alcanzar el estoque que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, pero fue inútil los temblores alejaban más su arma.**

 **-** Rayos…solo me queda una última salida, lo peor que podría pasar es que falle y el golem me aplaste, o la mina caiga entera…de todos modos moriré aplastada así que llevo las de perder- **Alcanzo su antorcha y prendió la mecha de la dinamita y como pudo la lanzo directo a la estalagmita pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza.**

-No! Maldición! He fallado… **\- Mientras Karin se preparaba para su inminente fin, una brisa levanto el cartucho hasta la base de la estalagmita y al cabo de unos segundos exploto rompiéndola y cayendo sobre el golem gigante de piedra, Karin vio como la estalagmita cayó sobre él y destruyo todas las rocas, ese temblor hizo que la camisa de Karin se rompiera un poco dejándola libre.**

-Ahhhh mi camisa preferida…tonta mina, bueno al menos estoy viva pero, vi como el cartucho no llego a la estalagmita, como fue posible que haya alcanzado? bueno que más da me supongo que ya estoy llegando al final- **Karin se levantó toda manchada de tierra y algo de lodo en su rostro, pantalón, tenis y su camisa también que estaba rota de abajo, agarro su arma y comenzó a caminar, vio un pequeño túnel oscuro pero que al final se podía apreciar un resplandor verde.**

 **-** Genial, ya estoy por terminar esta prueba, ya estoy muy cansada solo quiero llegar a casa darme una ducha y dormir como tronco, no sin antes ayudar al pueblo- **Conforme caminaba Karin comenzó a oler un aroma cautivador y relajante, no sabía de donde provenía exactamente pero el aroma la guiaba a través del túnel, llego al final de la mina unos cristales color verde iluminaban la habitación y frente a ellos estaba un hongo gigante.**

-Que pasa con las criaturas de este lugar? Que acaso hubo un derrame toxico y ahora todo es gigante? Estoy exhausta y no sé cómo empuñar el estoque y no hay estalagmitas aquí que me ayuden…bien parece que he llegado hasta aquí solo para fallar…- **Karin cayo de rodillas dando a entender que se daba por vencida, dejo caer la antorcha y su estoque mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas al suelo, cuando levanto la mirada sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, sus lágrimas estaban en el aire y al lado del hongo vio a una chica de pelo rubio largo liso brillante, ojos de color azul cielo que vestía una armadura de color blanco con un estoque dorado brillante, a paso lento pero firme la chica de blanco se acercó a Karin.**

-Que…quien eres tú? Acaso eres un ángel que viene por mí?- **Karin le pregunto a la misteriosa chica, quien no dio palabra alguna, solo se limitó a hincarse frente a Karin y devolverle su estoque.**

-De nada me servirá esta arma…no sé cómo empuñarla, no sé nada sobre combates, soy solo una chica de un pueblo minero que intentaba ayudar pero ahora…he fallado- **Ella se lamentaba el haber llegado tan lejos solo para fallar, pero la chica de blanco sujeto su barbilla y le regalo una sonrisa al tiempo que ella le abrazo y desapareció.**

 **El tiempo volvía a estar normal, el hongo estaba dispuesto a atacar a Karin, con un gran impulso salto y trato de aplastarla, el creía que lo había conseguido pero no sintió que ella estuviese debajo, volteo a todos lados y vio a Karin detrás de él, pero su aspecto había cambiado, su armadura era blanca, su mirada era firme y podía sentirse como si te clavase el alma, su arma brillaba con intensidad y estaba dispuesta a darle fin al hongo gigante.**

-Has sido valiente pero a la ves estúpido al querer enfrentarme, me muevo con el viento quien es mi aliado, y mi espada cortara a todos aquellos que se crucen en mi camino, yo soy…Zaeri- **El hongo volvió atacar intentando aplastarla, pero ella solo evadía sus ataques como si estuviese jugando con él.**

-Basta de juegos tontos, es hora de acabar con esto, descuida no te dolerá serán cortes rápidos ni te darás cuenta que moriste- **Zaeri dio un paso al frente y al otro estaba detrás del hongo gigante, volvió a enfundar su arma y al hacerlo el hongo gigante quedo hecho pedazos, ella volteo a ver que el enemigo había sido derrotado y sonrió nuevamente, acto seguido el arma y la armadura desaparecieron dejando nuevamente a Karin con las ropas desechas y manchada de tierra.**

-Eh? Que paso? Lo derrote? Pero como, donde y cuando? No importa lo hice lo logre pase la prueba la pase si estoy feliz…- **Al terminar esa frase Karin se desplomo por el cansancio, un pequeño portal se abrió y de el salió Daniel el Ursun, quien al ver a Karin sonrió amablemente y la cargo en sus brazos para sacarla de ese lugar.**

-Lo vi todo desde la casa del oráculo, y parece ser que acabas de dar el primer paso a tu destino, el camino que recorrerás está lleno de obstáculos pero descuida, conocerás a viejos compañeros que te ayudaran a cumplirlo, es el único legado que ellos dejaron a sus predecesores, la profecía se ha hecho realidad- **Daniel hablaba en voz baja mientras veía a Karin dormir plácidamente entre su pelaje.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas aquí quedaría lo que es la segunda parte modificada de la historia, espero les haya gustado :D porque la verdad a mi si me gusta más jaja, eso sería todo por ahora, y como siempre…nos veremos en otro capítulo…Bye-Bye.**


	3. Leyendas del Pasado, Legados del Futuro

**Buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos los que lean el capítulo, aquí pasando a dejar el capítulo 3 ya modificado realmente no tengo nada que decir así que…aquí se los dejo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 Leyendas del Pasado, Legados del Futuro.**

 **Daniel salió de la mina cargando a Karin en sus brazos, cruzando el bosque donde la luz del sol hacia brillar las hojas quienes estaban bañadas por agua del roció, bajo por un rio y al lado de él, estaba una casa de madera muy bien cuidada con un pórtico y dos sillas afuera de ella, cuando Daniel abrió la puerta fue recibido por una chica de pelo corto color castaño, ojos color café claro, portando un velo que cubría la mitad de su cara, vistiendo una túnica de color verde suave, cuerpo desarrollado de estatura mediana, con collares y joyas muy llamativas.**

-Ya he llegado oráculo, y le traigo a la chica quien paso la prueba que usted misma le impuso, también- **El oráculo le hizo una señal con la mano dándole a entender que no era necesario el que siguiera hablando puesto que ella lo había visto todo y sabía quién era ella.**

 **-** Gracias por la explicación pero, ambos vimos lo que sucedió en la mina, por el momento dejémosla descansar en mi habitación cuando despierte hablaremos entendido?- **Le dijo la oráculo a Daniel, quien llevo a Karin a la habitación de la oráculo para descansar mientras tanto la oráculo veía el papel con la runa en el arrugándolo un poco dejando ver su miedo y preocupación.**

 **En otro lado de la región, por las montañas una guerra se estaba librando entre dos imperios de gran importancia, Valencia y Toroto, el imperio Toroto había puesto una base de avanzadilla para atacar el castillo de Valencia de forma directa, un ejército de soldados de armadura negra estaban postrados afuera de los muros del castillo, con espadas en mano, arcos y cañones para asaltar el interior y derrumbar las paredes, un soldado más grande y con medallas estaba al frente de la operación parecía ser el Comandante a cargo de la operación.**

 **-** ATENCION!- **Grito el Comandante mientras los soldados ponían posición de firmes al escuchar su imponente voz.**

 **-** Hemos recibió de la orden directa de la General Aurelia de destruir ese Fuerte Militar y eliminar a todo aquel que este dentro de él, aquel que perdone una vida será condenado por acto de traición, preparen los cañones!- **Gritaba el Comandante mientras el equipo de artillería acomodaba sus cañones sobre la colina que iba cuesta abajo, los mismos soldados cuestionaban la posición de ellos pero si desobedecían serian asesinados.**

-A mi señal atacaremos y asaltaremos el Fuerte de Valencia- **Los soldados desenfundaron sus armas, los artilleros comenzaron a cargar los cañones quienes estaban listos para disparar, el Comandante levanto la mano abierta y de súbito la cerro indicando que esa era la señal, el asalto había comenzado.**

 **Mientras tanto en el interior del Fuerte, los guardias y soldados se preparaban para repeler el ataque de los invasores, un soldado de armadura plateada con azul corría a toda prisa con su general, quien portaba la misma armadura pero con una cinta dorada y condecoraciones en ella, aunque parecía ya ser mayor tenía mucha energía y ganas de luchar.**

-General! los del Imperio Toroto se acercan, donde están ellos?! No podemos hacerles frente sin ellos vamos a morir!- **El General toma al soldado y le da una cachetada para que reaccionara.**

-Contrólate cadete, ellos dos ya están en camino es solo cuestión de tiempo para que- **Antes de que terminara de hablar el General, se escucharon una serie de explosiones provenientes de afuera del Fuerte y el grito de los soldados enemigos no podía faltar.**

-Te lo dije cadete…ellos nunca nos fallarían, nosotros solo protegeremos el castillo y ellos nos protegerán a nosotros- **El General comenzó a dar órdenes a los soldados dentro del Fuerte para que se prepararan para el contra-ataque en dado caso que fuera necesario.**

 **Mientras tanto, en el lado del Imperio Toroto, el caos y la desorganización se hacían presentes, al igual que la furia e impotencia del Comandante en cargo.**

-Qué diablos está pasando aquí!? Quien fue el responsable de este sabotaje?! Exijo una respuesta de forma inmediata- **El Comandante miraba a los soldados quienes estaban aterrados por las explosiones y el temperamento del Comandante, en eso se escucha una risa masculina que provenía detrás de una cortina de humo.**

-Lo que pasa es que eres una escoria como militante, no sabes organizar las tropas y poner cañones móviles sobre una colina cuesta abajo? Jaja ni siquiera un novato sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso- **La cortina de humo de disipo y apareció un chico de** **cabello negro alborotado, ojos rojos como la sangre algo robusto, estatura mediana con una remera roja y encima de ella una chaqueta negra con sombrero, un pantalón militar completamente negro y una botas militar negra, con una larga pistola en su espalda y una granada que la lanzaba hacia arriba para atraparla.**

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma pequeña escoria? No eres más que un bebe que aun anda en pañales- **Dijo el Comandante mientras veía al chico desenfundar una gran arma de alto calibre que tenía en su espalda.**

-Cuida tu lengua viperina intento de militar de cuarta categoría, o te volare junto con tu cabeza llena de aire, y quien me creo? Alguien de tu categoría ni merece ni que me presente, si valoras tu vida será mejor que te largues antes de que termine de cargar mi arma, tienes tres segundos…uno- **El chico comenzó a contar, el soldado seguía incrédulo de si haría algo pero al ver que puso una granada dentro del arma, comenzó a asustarse, el chico le señalo con la mano el número dos, el Comandante comenzó a sentir miedo y ordeno a sus soldados el atacarlo y deshacerse de él, los soldados comenzaron a atacar pero antes de llegar a él comenzaron a explotar, sus piernas o la mitad de su cuerpo explotaban junto con minas enterradas en el piso, el Comandante comenzó a correr creyendo que así se salvaría.**

-Y finalmente…tres, cuando llegues al séptimo círculo del infierno, dile a Virgilio y a Dante que Alan les manda saludos- **Disparo la granada que había puesto en su arma al aire la cual comenzó a perseguir al Comandante y en cuanto impacto la granada exploto dejando un pequeño agujero en el piso y sin rastros del general.**

-Granadas AID, serán uno de mis mejores inventos sin duda alguna, y bien…alguien quiere recibir más?- **Los soldados comenzaron a huir al ver que el chico cargaba nuevamente su arma y él se limitó a soltar un suspiro mientras enfundaba su arma nuevamente, de forma repentina una chica apareció detrás de el un poco más pequeña que el con el cabello rubio y ojos dorados y un cuerpo bien desarrollado, vistiendo una camisa de color negra con estampado de dagas en el frente, una chaqueta de cuero negra con unas alas en su espalda, el collar de una espada, pantalón negro y unos tenis de color rojo con negro.**

 **-** Veo que volviste, y bien? Averiguaste la ubicación de los campamentos del Imperio Toroto?- **Dijo el chico mientras jugaba con unas pequeñas granadas que tenía en su mano, la chica le dio un golpe en el estómago e hizo que soltara las granadas.**

-Eso te ganas por mandarme a una misión aburrida y tu quedarte con todo el placer de la batalla, a la próxima tu investigas y yo corto cabezas, ah y si aquí están las ubicaciones- **La chica deja caer lo que parece ser un mapa al lado del chico mientras ella se va al fuerte a comprobar si todos están bien y no hubo daños colaterales, cuando el chico se recupero fue detrás de ella, al entrar al fuerte fueron recibidos por el General.**

-Alan y Tara, me alegro tanto de verlos aquí, gracias a ustedes hemos esquivado una bala más del imperio Toroto, al fin podremos respirar un poco, y ahora que harán?- **Preguntaba el General, mientras veía a Alan concentrado en el mapa y comenzaba a escanearlo para tenerlo en su base de datos.**

-Alan y yo atacaremos los campamentos que rodean el fuerte de valencia, de ese modo tardaran en reponerse y podremos idear un plan para erradicarlos de raíz, partiremos en este mismo instante, estoy segura de que esos soldados que escaparon avisaran a las demás unidades y estarán en alerta- **Alan había terminado de escanear el mapa, saco un aparato de uno de sus bolsillos cargando el arma con él y disparándolo hacia el cielo, el aparato se expandió y quedo suspendido.**

-Bien, ya quedaron registrados los campamentos junto con sus coordenadas y numero de enemigos actuales, con este juguetito no nos darán ningún tipo de sorpresa, será mejor que nos vayamos ya- **Tara y Alan se dieron media vuelta y salieron del Fuerte, mientras el General los despedía con un saludo militar deseándoles suerte en su misión.**

-Mmm…esto es extraño- **Dijo Alan mientras revisaba el radar en su muñeca izquierda.**

-Que pasa ahora? No me dirás que tus artilugios comenzaron a fallar o sí? Cielos en situaciones como esta no se puede confiar en ti de veras, a veces eres tan inútil- **Alan iba a sacar una de sus granadas pero fue detenido por una daga que casi rozaba su cuello**

-Tsk, un día de estos te descuidaras y entonces gritaras "Tara ha sido vencida esta vez" mientras vuelvas por los cielos, en fin lo que sucede es que dos de los tres campamentos no hay nada, es como si se hubieran esfumado tú crees que- **Tara tira a Alan al suelo junto con ella, cuando apenas iba a responder le tapó la boca y le señalo un grupo de soldados que iban cargando provisiones, armas, y tiendas de acampar, Tara comenzó hablar en voz baja.**

 **-** Ahí está por qué no aparecen en tu radar, parece ser que los que estaban en el campamento se están moviendo a otra localización supongo que es el tercer campamento que se encuentra al norte, revisa- **Alan reviso su radar y las coordenadas del tercer campamento y efectivamente, se notaba mucha actividad en él, al darle la razón a Tara comenzaron a seguir al grupo de soldados cautelosamente.**

 **Siguieron a los soldados a lo que parecía ser un fuerte provisional construido con piedras calizas y una puerta de madera gigante, la puerta se abrió y un grupo de soldados recibió a sus compañeros mientras metían las provisiones a su fuerte, Alan y Tara estaban ocultos en las hierbas altas para no ser detectados, Alan revisaba su escáner y verificaba el número de enemigos despirgados por la zona.**

-Bien, este es el plan, neutralizaremos a los guardias próximos a las alarmas, después de eso te encargaras de los centinelas ubicados en el segundo piso del fuerte para evitar llamar la atención, yo pondré explosivos en las provisiones para sembrar el caos y así neutralizarlos de forma rápida, entendido?- **Mientras Alan le contaba el plan a Tara, se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba y comenzó a sonar la alarma del fuerte y a los centinelas gritar que un intruso había penetrado el fuerte.**

-Pero claro…ignoremos a Alan esto ya no es ninguna novedad! Maldita peli rubia ignorante- **Alan maldecía a los cuatro vientos, mientras iba a apoyar a Tara con el asalto al fuerte enemigo.**

 **-** Veamos cuánto daño puede causar este misil modificado impregnado con magia de fuego y pólvora fabricada por mí, tenía tantos deseos de probarla y esta es la oportunidad perfecta- **Alan se colocó un rastreador en su ojo derecho el cual calculaba y fijaba el objetivo, mientras que colocaba sobre su hombro un lanza-misiles modificado con mira electrónica y fijado automático de modo inalámbrico al rastreador, una vez que se fijó el objetivo disparo.**

 **El misil impacto el muro del castillo, fue tan grande el impacto que hizo temblar el lugar y dejo un gran hueco alrededor del lugar, Alan estaba maravillado con esa explosión.**

 **-** Ohh sí! Vieron eso? Así es como se hace volar un lugar con estilo y clase, de seguro ni se lo esperaban esos mediocres soldados, dispararía otro pero solo tenía uno que lastima…en fin es hora de hacerlo a la manera antigua, a base de balas y granadas- **Alan desenfundo su arma mientras la cargaba con granadas y balas mágicas y puso marcha hacia el fuerte destruido.**

 **Mientras tanto, Tara asesinaba a todo soldado que se le pusiera enfrente, ya sea que lo degollara o le clavara sus dagas en el estómago, ella no tenía piedad de nadie, entre más se adentraba en el campamento más soldados eran los que salían hasta que termino rodeada por varios de ellos.**

-Ya no tienes escapatoria princesa, ríndete ahora y quizás tengamos piedad contigo, de lo contrario no te aseguro que puedas sobrevivir a un ejército completo- **Dijo uno de los soldados, quien por estar en gran número creía que la victoria y la suerte estaban de su lado.**

-Claro, muy valientes por estar en manada, pero solos son meros cobardes, no me importa si son dos ejércitos, caerán por el filo de mis dagas- **Respondió Tara mientras se ponía en guardia para repeler los ataques que les mandasen, cuando estaban por atacar los soldados, una serie de explosiones comenzaron alrededor de ella, la mayoría de los soldados eran aniquilados por las mismas, los que quedaron vivos comenzaron a huir del miedo.**

-Ya era hora que aparecieras bastardo, deja de hacer cálculos y ponte a actuar enserio, aún tenemos muchos enemigos que eliminar- **Decía Tara mientras Alan aparecía con el arma en su mano derecha riéndose de ella.**

-Uy discúlpame, no quería ofender tu orgullo, eso te pasa por tonta y por andar saliendo sin que escuches mis planes, como sea ya va siendo hora de terminar con ellos- **Alan cargo su arma una vez más, mientras Tara limpiaba sus dagas, cuando estuvieron listos, ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron contra la horda de soldados que quedaban vivos.**

 **Al paso de unas horas la noche había caído y con ella, gran parte del ejercito del Imperio Toroto, Alan y Tara se encontraban sentados sobre una pila de cuerpos de soldados muertos, Alan revisaba su escáner por última vez para cerciorarse de que no hubiese ya enemigos por la zona, mientras Tara veía el cielo nocturno quien le brindaba el brillo de millones de estrellas.**

-Oye Alan…tú crees que volvamos a ver a nuestros viejos compañeros? Especialmente a ella? A veces me pongo a pensar que nosotros somos los únicos que logramos salir, tu qué piensas?- **Menciono Tara quien sostenía un pequeño cristal en su mano derecha y la cerraba mientras veía al oji rojo limpiar su arma esperando su respuesta.**

-Realmente no pienso mucho en ello, pero la verdad no creo que seamos los únicos, los encontraremos quizás no ahora pero lo haremos y especialmente a ella- **Alan y Tara vieron el cielo nocturno mientras una estrella fugaz paso en el mismo, dando a entender que era una señal de lo que ellos más deseaban.**

 **Volviendo a la casa del oráculo en el bosque, Karin se despertó lentamente, mientras que su cuerpo cobraba factura por lo que había pasado en la cueva, al despertar vio una veladora que alumbraba la habitación, vio a su alrededor y veía un cuarto lleno de amuletos y joyas que parecían importantes, cuando escucha una voz a su lado y al voltear se lleva un susto por la sorpresa.**

-Tranquila, estas bien estas en mi casa, Daniel fue quien te trajo después de que terminaras la prueba en la cueva, soy la oráculo, puedo saber quién eres tú?- **La oráculo ya sabía quién era ella, pero trato de disimular para que no tuviera problemas con su adolorido cuerpo.**

-Me llamo Karin, soy de la villa minera que está aquí arriba en la montaña, he venido a verte a petición del jefe de la misma, ya que sucedió algo en la mina y lo único que encontramos fue un papel con un dibujo en el- **Mientras revisaba cuidadosamente sus bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el papel con la runa inscrita en el, eso la comenzó a preocupar pues comenzó a pensar que había perdido la única prueba que tenía.**

-Buscabas esto? Daniel lo encontró a tu lado cuando te desmayaste- **Dijo la oráculo sacando el papel con la runa inscrita en el, al verlo Karin confirmo que sí, era el mismo papel que ella tenia**

- **-** Esta efectivamente es una runa, dice " **Satani vive** " que significa explosión viva, fueron hechas por hechiceros ocultistas para sabotear principalmente provisiones de sus enemigos o bien, para usarlas en minas para sacrificios a su Dios, aunque parezca un simple papel su poder explosivo es enorme, donde la encontraste?- **Karin comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido en la mina de la villa, la oráculo la escuchaba atentamente mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba sobre la profecía que parecía estar cumpliéndose.**

-Al menos nadie salió herido, eso es bueno, y con respecto al ataque…creo que me doy una idea del porque atacaron precisamente esa mina habiendo muchas otras…has escuchado acerca de los guardianes eternos?- **Karin quedo confusa por un momento, es verdad que había ella leído acerca de esa leyenda, pero se preguntaba por qué ella hacia esa pregunta específicamente, dudosa le pregunto sin vacilar.**

 **-** Sí, he leído sobre esa leyenda pero dime, a que viene al caso eso? Es que acaso tu sabes algo que no aparece en los libros de historias y leyendas?- **Pregunto Karin, mirando fijamente a la oráculo quien se paraba de su asiento e iba hacia donde tenía algunas joyas preciosas, de las cuales saco un cristal de color azul.**

-La profecía cuenta, que los guardianes eternos nacieron de unos cristales mágicos que se encontraban en esa mina precisamente, hasta ahora nadie ha sabido con certeza si eso ha sido verdad o es un mero mito…pero claro yo si lo sé por eso dije hasta ahora, la misma profecía dice, que cuando la oscuridad vuelva a manifestarse, ellos harán acto de presencia para frenarla y llevar a las razas a una tierra utópica llamada **"Fantasía Eterna"** piensa rápido- **La oráculo le lanza el cristal a Karin quien torpemente lo sujeta con ambas manos, al tener contacto con el cristal, el mismo despide una luz resplandeciente que al verla Karin, le llegaron imágenes a su cabeza.**

-Esto…esto son…imágenes?...pero como y porque…? Que significa todo esto?- **Karin estaba confundida, no sabía que pasaba o que sucedía, le pregunto a la oráculo que eran esas imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza.**

-Son recuerdos, recuerdos de tu antigua vida, tu anteriormente fuiste una guardiana eterna y al tocar el cristal el cual resplandeció al mismo tiempo, quedo comprobado de que la profecía se ha cumplido, la oscuridad está cerca y tú debes detenerla- **Dijo la oráculo mientras veía fijamente a Karin quien parecía tener miles de preguntas en su cabeza debido a la conmoción y a la noticia que había escuchado.**

-Espera un segundo, me estás diciendo que yo soy una guardiana eterna? Y que nací de un cristal para salvar a este mundo y unir a todas las razas en un mundo perfecto y pacifico?- **La oráculo asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón en sus palabras, pero aun así Karin no quería creer en lo que ella estaba diciendo.**

-Entonces mis padres no son mis padres? Todo este tiempo…mi vida fue más que una mentira disfrazada? Es eso? Eh? Contéstame!- **Karin estaba exaltada, la verdad fue bastante dura para ella pues creía que su vida siempre había sido una simple mentira, y que sus "padres" le habían mentido todo este tiempo negándose a contarles la verdad.**

-Tu vida no es una mentira, de hecho estoy segura de que ni tus padres adoptivos saben que naciste de un cristal, así que cuando regreses a tu casa, no te desquites con ellos ya que podrías arrepentirte en un futuro, tus recuerdos estaban siendo reprimidos, ese cristal hizo que fluyeran nuevamente y ahora comenzaras una nueva etapa o una nueva vida como quieras llamarlo, tu eres una guardiana eterna y estas aquí para salvarnos a todos- **Karin seguía agobiada y exaltada por la noticia, casi no presto atención a las palabras de la oráculo, y solo cerro el puño apretando el cristal que tenía en él.**

-Bien, gracias por la información pero me tengo que ir, ya es de noche y de seguro estarán preocupados por mí, me despide de Daniel por favor- **Karin se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la entrada de la casa con la cabeza baja y una mirada sombría, la oráculo la detuvo en ese momento.**

-Solo recuerda, no hagas o digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, ya que el tiempo es traicionero al igual que el destino- **Dijo la oráculo mientras Karin volteo a verla y le dio las gracias y se marchó.**

 **Karin comenzó a caminar hacia la villa, el bosque era iluminado por la luz de la luna en el rio se veía reflejada la misma, Karin se quedó un momento pensando en lo que la oráculo le había dicho mientras veía su reflejo junto al de la luna, aunque sus pensamientos eran claros, aún era agobiada por el hecho de pensar que todo el tiempo vivió una mentira, fue así que regreso a la villa donde el jefe y sus padres la estaban esperando.**

-Hija, volviste! Nos tenías preocupados a tu madre y a mí, creíamos que te había pasado algo terrible íbamos hasta enviar un grupo de rescate a por ti y- **Karin no dejo terminar a su padre, le puso la mano frente a él indicándole que dejase de hablar y le dijo que fueran a la casa, que tenían mucho que discutir, cuando entraron, su madre fue a la cocina a prepararle algo de cenar, mientras que ella y su padre se quedaron en la sala.**

-Y que paso hija? Porque tardaste tanto? Te paso algo? Estas bien? Te lastimaste? Pudiste hablar con el oráculo? Que te dijo? Cuéntame- **Su padre estaba preocupado y la bombardeo con miles de preguntas, a las cuales ella ignoro y solo escucho sobre el oráculo.**

-Así que mi vida ha sido una mentira no? Respóndeme esto Padre, si es que aun te puedo llamar así, de donde vengo yo?- **Karin comenzó a preguntarle a su padre el origen de ella, su padre al escuchar tal pregunta, se quedó un momento en silencio pensando y comenzó a hablar.**

-Fue hace 20 años, tu madre estaba embarazada pero no era de ti, si no que iba a ser un varón, ella tuvo algunas complicaciones en el proceso de ya casi dar a luz en el último mes nuestro hijo biológico…murió dentro de tu madre, ambos quedamos devastados por la noticia, nos entró una tristeza y depresión muy profunda, pero supimos el irla superando poco a poco, al mes de lo sucedido en una noche, escuchamos que alguien toco la puerta de nuestra casa, no supimos realmente quien fue pues conocíamos a todas las personas que Vivian actualmente en aquel entonces, cuando abrí la puerta, y en una pequeña canasta de mimbre con una manta rosa estabas tú, no supimos a ciencia cierta quien fue el que te dejo aquí, pero pude ver una silueta blanca y lo que parecía ser el pelo largo de una chica de color dorado, pero no estaba seguro si era porque estaba cansado o era algo más, desde entonces le estamos agradecidos a esa chica o lo que haya sido que te puso en nuestras vidas, te criamos y cuidamos como si fueras nuestra hija biológica- **El padre comenzó a llorar mientras relataba la historia del origen de ella, Karin solo bajo la cabeza y cerro los puños con enojo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente, se podía notar en su mirada que estaba dolida y a la vez triste.**

-Ustedes siempre me ocultaron la verdad, nunca me habían contado algo así, porque tuve que venir a enterarme de alguien más que yo realmente no tengo familia?, tanto les costaba decirme que era adoptada o que no era "humana"? porque me mintieron todo este tiempo? Tsk…ya no importa, ahora que me di cuenta de quién soy en realidad, ya no encajo más aquí- **El padre de Karin junto con su madre, sorprendidos de lo que decía, trataron de detenerla, cuando intentaron de acercarse a ella, con un movimiento rápido desenfundo su espada y apunto hacia ellos manteniéndolos a raya.**

-No me hagan utilizarlo por favor…yo ya no formo parte de esta villa, nunca lo hice y ahora debo irme a cumplir un destino para el cual he nacido realmente, antes de irme les daré la información que me dio la oráculo, el papel que encontraron en la mina se llama " **Satani Vive** " que es explosión viva, fabricada por ocultistas para sabotaje y sacrificios especialmente en las minas, pero atacaron esta mina por algo más particular y es evitar la resurrección de una profecía, denle esa información al jefe de la villa, hasta la vista y gracias por sus cuidados, Señor y Señora Cortez- **Al terminar de hablar, Karin enfundo su arma nuevamente, sus padres quedaron lastimados y dolidos al escuchar tales palabras de ella, su madre se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar y suplicarle que no se fuera, que no sería lo mismo sin ella, su padre de igual forma lo hizo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.**

-No hagan esto más difícil de lo que ya es, les agradezco todo lo que hicieron pero solo eso, y también les doy las gracias por haberme ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo, por ello ahora sé qué debo hacer y en quienes debo y no debo confiar, tengan una vida saludable- **Karin sale por la puerta de la casa, dejando a sus padres llorando y suplicándole que volvieran, ella solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a correr adentrándose en el oscuro bosque donde comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.**

 **Su llanto se escuchaba por todo el bosque, haciendo eco hasta en lo más profundo del mismo, de entre los arbustos salió un chico de complexión robusta, estatura mediana, pelo negro largo, con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra con gorro negra con un estampado de alas en su espalda, un collar con dos alas doradas, pantalón de mezclilla azul con una cadena en su bolsillo derecho, y unos tenis de color negro con rojo, quien se acercó por detrás de Karin preguntándole él porque estaba llorando tan desconsoladamente, ella se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a contarle todo, hasta que el llanto la traiciono nuevamente.**

-Ya veo…la has tenido difícil eh? Así me sentí yo la primera vez que me di cuenta de quién era yo y para que había nacido, creí que era el único que había tenido esa maldición…oh disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Irvin y soy un Caballero Templario al igual que tu soy un Guardián Eterno- **El chico se presentó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun así Karin estaba llorando desconsoladamente, el acaricio su cabeza y le dijo que estaría con ella hasta que se recuperase.**

* * *

 **Bueno gente aquí esta lo que es el tercer capítulo: D espero les haya gustado, dejen su Review y si quieren participar solo manden un mensaje o en el mismo Review con su OC y sus características :D y como siempre digo…Nos vemos en otro capítulo! Bye-Bye**


	4. Tan Antiguo como el Mundo

**Hola pequeños amiguitos de la creación, bueno realmente no que saludo mas estúpido… olvídenlo, bien aquí les traigo el capitulo 4, Enjoy!**

 **Capitulo 4. Tan Antiguo como el Mundo.**

 **Karin estaba llorando de una forma desconsolada, su llanto hacia eco en todo el bosque como si de un lamento fantasmal se tratase, Irvin trato de calmarla, pero su herida emocional era demasiado profunda.**

 **-** Realmente no se como te sientas, yo la verdad no tuve familia tuve que valerme por mi mismo todo este tiempo y pues supongo que eso hizo que tuviera un carácter serio en cuanto se trata de hacer bien las cosas- **Irvin miro al cielo estrellado como reflexionando sus palabras, una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, por pequeña que fuese para el era una cascada de emociones.**

 **-** Pero…porque tuvieron que mentirme todos estos años? Si desde un principio me hubieran dicho que yo era adoptada y que tengo un destino que cumplir, lo abria tomado de una mejor manera, porque venirme a enterar de todo esto de una tercera persona que claramente no tiene nada que ver conmigo? No los pienso perdonar- **Dijo Karin mientras juntaba sus rodillas y ponía sus brazos sobre ellas al tiempo que escondia su rostro bañado en las lagrimas del sufrimiento, Irvin acaricio su cabeza y le limpio las lagrimas tratando de animarla una ultima vez.**

 **-** Escucha, lo mas probable es que ni ellos mismos supieran quien eras tu realmente por ello no te mencionaron nada, tal vez no eres su hija de sangre, pero bien lo dicen "el que engendra no es padre, si no el que te da su tiempo y amor", y ellos te criaron y cuidaron todos estos años, realmente vas a ser tan egoísta y pagarles con desprecio e indiferencia?, no creo que sea justo- **Karin no apartaba su rostro de sus brazos, Irvin creía que seguía llorando y se dio por vencido al tratar de animarla, fue entonces que recordó una vieja leyenda.**

-Sabes? Escuche hace unos años una vieja leyenda, quizás mas vieja que nosotros sobre un objeto mitico que podia el mostrar nuestros mas profundos deseos, quizás si lo encuentras pueda ayudarte no solo en este problema que tienes, si no también a encontrar lo que tu realmente deseas, aunque digas que no es así, en el fondo de ti hay algo que quieres cumplir, bien me tengo que despedir, tengo una cita importante y no puedo faltar- **Antes de irse, Irvin saca un viejo libro y se lo entrega a Karin, ella lo toma sin mucha emoción ni atención, Irvin se despidió nuevamente y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque, Karin puso el libro de lado pues no tenia ganas de leer nada, se acostó en el césped y contemplo la noche estrellada mientras recibia la luz de la luna y se quedaba dormida con la suave y fresca brisa nocturna.**

 **Mientras tanto en Monte Encantado, Alan y Tara regresaban a la fortaleza de Valencia, Alan revisaba su bolsa de materiales para fabricar mas granadas de alto poder, mientras tanto, Tara observaba el cielo estrellado recordando el como había asesinado a los soldados, cuando llegaron a la fortaleza el General los recibió con suma alegria.**

-Oh Alan y Tara, me alegra que hayan llegado, un explorador me dio la noticia de que exterminaron a todos los soldados del Imperio Toroto, les estamos agradecidos de verdad, oh y a proposito un chico vino y nos dejo este libro, dijo que cuando los viéramos a ustedes se los entregaramos- **El general le da libro a Alan, quien vio que parecía frágil pero era duro al tacto como si fuese nuevo, varias preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, entre ellas, quien era ese chico? Porque les pidió que le entregasen el libro? Y que contenido tenia el mismo?, al abrirlo un pedazo de papel cayo al suelo, Tara lo recogio y trato de hablar con Alan.**

-Y bien? Que dice o de que trata? Di algo no te quedes como un analfabeta tratando de interpretar las palabras, que dice ese libro? Acaso es el cuento de Dodorio y los cuarenta ladrones o que?- **Tara estaba impacientada, Alan leía el libro unicamente para sus adentros, estaba como hipnotizado hasta que un golpe de la rubia lo hizo reaccionar.**

 **-** Ouch! Hey mas respeto a tu superior * **Tara desprende un aura asesina*** quiero decir…ah si lo del libro…este libro es de una antigua leyenda, mas antigua que nosotros de hecho, es muy interesante y la leyenda esta escrito en el- **Los soldados, el general y Tara, querian escuchar respecto a esa leyenda, de que trataba y que era, Alan tomo una caja de madera que estaba cercas y se sentó para leerles la leyenda.**

"Hace millones de años, los primeros pobladores de la tierra fueron los mismos creadores, no fueron Dioses, Demonios ni Aliens, si no cuatro Deidades de alto poder metafísicamente tangibles, ellos crearon el Cielo, la Tierra, el Agua y la Vida, su objetivo era el hacer nacer un nuevo mundo, uno donde todos pudiesen vivir en armonía y paz, una Fantasia Utopica Eterna, pero no todos deseaban eso, uno de ellos deseaba tener el poder de los otros tres, así que utilizando toda su energia fabrico un objeto mistico, pero, sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de su traición y entre los tres decidieron exiliarlo encerrándolo en su creación por toda la eternidad, la única forma de liberarlo es que alguien que tenga los mismos deseos lo use para que tome posesión de su cuerpo y complete lo que quedo inconcluso."

 **Al terminar de leer, Alan cerro el libro y se quedo callado por unos instantes, después se levanto y sin decir palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del fuerte, los soldados y el General estaban mudos al escuchar tal leyenda, si era verdad eso, no podían permitir que sus enemigos se apoderasen del fragmento del mapa por lo que mandaria exploradores con ellos a investigar, pero Tara se negó, no iba a permitir que vidas inocentes se perdieran de forma innecesaria, al mismo tiempo le grito a Alan deteniendo su paso en seco.**

-Piensas ir al lugar marcado en el mapa no es así? Crees que te dejare ir solo? Ja estas equivocado si crees privarme de una aventura como esa- **Alan solo levanto su mano derecha e hizo una señal para que fuera, Tara se puso a su lado y ambos pusieron marcha hacia el lugar especificado, el Valle de los Reyes.**

 **El sol se hizo presente meciéndose sobre el bosque, los rayos del mismo atravesaban las hojas y las hacia brillar por el rocío de la mañana, Karin seguía dormida hasta que el sol acaricio sus ojos y una fresca brisa hizo que despertaran lentamente, el bosque había despertado y con el todos los que estaban en el, se podían escuchar el canto de las aves dando los buenos dias.**

-Mmm…díganle al sol que todavía no es hora, que venga dentro de otras cinco o seis horas…- **Karin seguía dormida en el pasto verde y mullido, cuando escucho una voz femenina, y despertó para ver quien era, pero no había nadie, solo ella y el libro que Irvin le entro antes de irse.**

-Podria jurar que escuche una voz de una chica pero, no hay nadie…que extraño, a cierto el libro, porque me lo abra entregado y que tendrá escrito dentro?- **Al abrirlo, la mayoría de las paginas estaban desgastadas, casi al final del mismo, se veía una X bajo lo que parecía ser un castillo, y tenia un acertijo escrito.**

"Si el poder de hacer tu quieres tener, el acertijo debes resolver…Puerta a otro mundo es, siendo uno, tres se ven, actuando iguales pero siendo diferentes, viendo en dos tu realidad sin poder hacerles frentes"

-A que se referirá este acertijo? O que quiere decir? Argh es muy confuso y lo único que tengo es algo que parece ser un fragmento de mapa con una X en el…que significara esto?- **Mientras Karin se quebraba la cabeza el tratando de comprenderlo, recordó algo que le dijo Irvin, sobre un objeto mistico que podia cumplir sus deseos, quizas ese objeto era el mismo que indicaba el libro.**

 **-** Por supuesto! Debe ser eso, pero…tengo la ubicación exacta pero no todo lo necesario…hmm no creo ser la única que tenga esto, pero que debo hacer?...quizas mis padres podrían…- **En eso recordó lo que paso el día de ayer en la noche, la pelea con sus padres y la forma en que les hablo, Karin no tenia el valor suficiente para mostrar su rostro a aquellos que le dieron todo y ella les pago con egoísmo e indiferencia.**

-No…yo ya no soy su hija y nunca lo fui…es hora de que yo misma haga mi vida y continúe para cumplir mi destino…solo así…podre volver a verlos a la cara- **Karin comenzó a caminar por el bosque, detrás un árbol salió Daniel quien escucho todas sus palabras y dejo escapar una sonrisa deseándole suerte en su camino, se dio media vuelta y regreso a la casa del oráculo.**

-Sigue tu camino con paso firme y no flaquez ante la adversidad, te deseo suerte en el camino que hoy emprendes- **Susurro Daniel mientras se perdia en el denso bosque.**

 **En un prado extenso de flores de todos los colores y tipos, se podia escuchar el cantar de las aves, la brisa meciendo levemente los petalos de las flores haciéndolas bailar a su ritmo, una cascada fluía con libertad la cual conectaba con un extenso rio donde se podían ver los peces saltar fuera del agua cristalina, en cama de flores arregladas y mullidas se encontraban dos niñas dormidas,** **una se llama Nikki, una niña peli morada de tez blancusca como la nieve que vestia una camisa color negra con un estampado de elementos magicos en el frente, un pantalon de color azul y unos tenis de color negro, portaba un baculo que en la punta del mismo, tenia tres tipo de joyas en forma de Fuego, Hielo y Relampago, la otra niña era Nati, pelo color chocolate, mas pequeña que Nikki, vestia** **blusa de tirantes gruesos turquesa pantalones tudos tenis café, portaba un mazo de color dorado y una joya de color celeste con unas alas incrustadas en ella asemejando a un angel, su sueño no duro mucho ya que un mensajero llego a paso veloz a despertarlas.**

-Chicas, les tengo una misión urgente, deben ir al valle de la muerte y desarticular un grupo de ocultistas que se encuentran en el, la ubicación se encuentra en este mapa y de igual forma el cuanto se les pagara por ello- **Un hombre de pelo corto color negro, con un atuendo blanco y una banda café con el nombre "mensajería", pantalon color café y zapatos negros apareció frente a ellas lanzándoles una carta, ellas no parecían muy interesadas ya que seguían dormidas.**

-Bueno…ni para que me molesto, ustedes son siempre así, al menos hacen bien sus trabajos, como sea solo soy un simple mensajero, tienen su misión háganla cuando puedan- **El hombre se da media vuelta y se va, Nikki sujeta la carta para abrirla y comenzar a leerla, al hacerlo dio un salto y comenzó a despertar a Nati.**

 **-** Mira nada mas que paga! Esos ocultistas deben ser importantes si nos están dando este monto de dinero Nati, vamos deja la pereza y levanta ya que es hora de trabajar- **Nati se despertó lentamente y con gran pesadez, se notaba que no queria el trabajar ese día.**

-El valle de la muerte esta muy lejos…y aquí esta mas calido y tranquilo, iremos después…si?- **Nati le pone la carta frente a su rostro, y al ver la paga la fatiga y pereza desaparecieron por arte de magia, ambas se miraron al mismo tiempo y pusieron marcha hacia el valle de la muerte, donde se encontraba el Culto Mara.**

-Vaya…este lugar me da tristeza y a la vez escaolfrios, según me contaron este valle anteriormente, rebosaba de vida y tenia a uno de las fortalezas mas imponentes del mundo, mas grande que el Imperio de Valencia, y ahora…no es nada, una tierra muerta, sin vida que fue olvidada por el tiempo…y fue tomada por una secta del mal…que tristeza- **Decía Nati ya que ella disfrutaba y adoraba a todo ser viviente, y al ver tal escena le dolia en lo mas profundo de su ser, Nikki le puso la mano en su hombro para consolarla y siguieran avanzando.**

 **Vieron que el lugar hacia honor a su nombre, un valle extenso pero sin vida, la tierra árida y seca, los arboles petrificados y sin hojas, no había pasto y los ríos y lagos parecían estar contaminados, no había ningún tipo de vida hay a excepción de ellas y el culto que se había apoderado del lugar, comenzaron a caminar lentamente ya que podían toparse con arenas movedizas o tierra pantanosa.**

 **-** Mira Nati, debe ser ese lugar, la carta así lo indica- **Nikki señalaba lo que parecía ser una entrada a una fortaleza.**

-Me supongo que si debe ser eso, bien vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- **Se acercaron a la entrada y vieron que la puerta estaba oxidada y parecían faltarle pedazos, con el mas mínimo toque de Nati la puerta cayo retumbando en toda la fortaleza, dentro había cajas mohosas, cañones inutilizables, espadas, escudos y báculos rotos y oxidados.**

-Bien lo dicen…ni siquiera los mas grandes y fuertes imperios, pueden resistir el azote del tiempo, quien se hubiese imaginado que una gran fortaleza como esta, se veria así de desgastada al paso de los años?- **Vieron una puerta que estaba entre abierta, y detrás de ella se veía una luz, al acercarse vieron unas escaleras que bajaban a lo que parecía ser un sótano, comenzaron a bajar y conforme caminaban la luz se hacia mas y mas fuerte, hasta que dieron con el grupo de ocultistas.**

-Miralos! Hay están, debemos acabar con todos ellos en este instante, no parece que estén tramando nada bueno…estas lista Nikki?- **Nikki asintió y ambas entraron para atacar y detener a los ocultistas de hacer su ritual.**

 **Aquí esta el capitulo 4 modificado del modificado…valga la redundancia XD, espero y les guste y de ser así, dejen su Review, añadan a favoritos y síganme porque esta historia da para mas, si quieren pertenecer a ella, solo dejen su OC y su descripción en el Review y con gusto hare que aparezcan en el siguiente capitulo, sin nada mas que decir me despido y como siempre…Nos vemos en otro capitulo! Bye-Bye!**


	5. La Profecía y el regreso de la Oscuridad

**Muy buenas gente de FanFiction, como he tenido tiempo libre he decidido continuar rápidamente con el siguiente capítulo antes de que algo más surja y ya no tenga tiempo de seguir hasta dentro de 100 años…bueno sin más que decir aquí lo tienen.**

 **Capítulo 5. La Profecía y el regreso de la Oscuridad.**

 **Un aire frio se sentía alrededor, en una fortaleza destruida y olvidada por el tiempo se estaba llevando acabo un ritual satánico, el lugar estaba casi oscuro era solo iluminado por algunas velas de color rojo encima de cráneos humanos, un pentagrama de color escarlata estaba dibujado en el centro y encima de él estaba una chica desnuda quien portaba un collar plateado asemejando a la muerte, alrededor de ella estaban personas cubiertas por un manto de color negro quienes cargaban los cráneos y recitaban palabras en una lengua muerta y olvidada.**

 **-** Yn y dim cychwyn cyntaf yn bodoli , hyd nes tywyllwch credu y bod goruchaf sy'n rheoli y bydysawd , yw creawdwr a ddistryw , mae'n dangos ei gariad yn cymryd ein bywyd , lleuad tywyll eich bod yn dyst ei eni yn clywed ein senedd , Erfyniaf arnoch atgyfodi pwy taro arswyd ac ofn yng nghalonnau amhur , rydym yn rhoi offrwm fel y gallwch gymryd gofal , ufuddhau y geiriau o'r gweision ffyddlon ac yn dod â'r ddwy ochr y marwolaethau.-

(En el principio del todo nada existia, hasta que la oscuridad creo al ser supremo que el universo gobernaria, es el creador y destructor, el muestra su amor tomando nuestra vida, luna oscura que fuiste testiga de su nacimiento escucha nuestro parlamento, te imploramos que resucites a quien infundio terror y miedo en los corazones impuros, ofrenda hemos de darte para que asi puedas encargarte, obedece las palabras de los fieles sirvientes y trae a las dos partes de las muerte.)

 **El collar comenzo a brillar, la chica comenzo a gritar de terror y sufrimiento, mientras los adoradores veian pacientemente la escena que tanto habian esperado todos estos años, la resurreccion de quien autoproclamaban su Dios y salvador, pero el gusto no les duro mucho ya que su ritual fue interrumpido por una tormenta de hielo la cual congelo a algunos ocultistas, las veladoras se apagaron y quedaron en completa oscuridad, en ello una luz resplandeciente aparece iluminando la habitacion.**

-Vaya, parece ser que algunos tipos estan haciendo cosas que no deben de hacerse, es que acaso sus madres no les enseño no hacer rituales prohibidos? Cielos parece ser que tendre que hacerla de niñera- **Los ocultistas no parecian estar sorprendidos, aunque algunos de los suyos fueron congelados, ellos siguieron con el ritual como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando totalmente a las chicas.**

-Oigan! Es de mala educacion el ignorarnos que les pasa? Esque acaso no tienen modales? Dios!-

 **-** Em...Nikki, ellos son ocultistas...no se detendran hasta que cumplan con su ritual, aun si eso significa morir mientras lo estan efectuando...es por eso que nos contrataron para erradicarlos y la gente pueda estar a salvo-

-Tsk, bien entonces acabemos con ellos de una vez por todas, vamos Nati!- **Ambas comenzaron a atacar, el viento helado de la ventisca se hacía presente en el lugar pero los ocultistas no se inmutaban, del suelo salían cadenas de color celeste que aprisionaban a los ocultistas para evitar que se movieran, aun así ellos seguían recitando el hechizo.**

-No puede ser! Que no tienen alma estos o son marionetas? No les pasa nada de nada! Es como si fuesen únicamente cascarones sin nada dentro y…Hey Nati que sucede porque está bajando la luz? Es que acaso ya te cansaste deberías entrenar más y- **Nikki volteo a ver a Nati, quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente y al lado de ella estaba una persona a quien solo se le podían ver los ojos pero reconoció que era un chico.**

-Todos los intrusos deben ser…erradicados- **En eso, el chico golpea con el cetro que tenía en ese momento, la cabeza de Nikki quien cayo inconsciente inmediatamente.**

 **Habían pasado horas, Nikki y Nati despertaron, sintieron el ambiente solitario, frio y con hedor a muerte, parecían estar en alguna celda que se encontraba en las catacumbas de la fortaleza ya destruida, la única luz que tenían era la de una veladora que se encontraba fuera de la celda, trataron de moverse pero se dieron cuenta de que estaban encadenadas con los brazos extendidos colgadas y amordazadas, en eso escucharon pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellas, el chico que vio Nikki había aparecido de nuevo.**

-Hola pequeñas, espero y estén disfrutando su estancia en la suite de lujo que yo mismo prepare para ustedes Jeje, debo admitir que me gusto el cómo entraron atacando a todos mis títeres, nunca me imaginé que dos niñas como ustedes tuvieran tal calibre de poder y energía, sin duda alguna ustedes serán perfectas para finalizar el ritual que interrumpieron- **Tanto Nikki como Nati trataban de hablar pero al estar amordazadas solo podían escucharse gemidos de desesperación, el chico se acerca a ellas y las toma de su rostro para presentarse.**

-Me llamo Dante soy un Brujo y creador de todos estos rituales malditos, y quizás les sorprenda esto pero…yo soy un guardián eterno Jeje- **Nikki y Nati estaban sorprendidas al escuchar tales palabras, pero con sus miradas intentaron decirle que no le creían nada, pues ellas sabían que los guardianes eternos nunca tomarían partido en ese tipo de cosas, Dante comenzó a reírse mientras se separaba de ellas.**

 **-** Pequeñas corderitos inocentes…de verdad pensaron que los guardianes eternos son siempre buenos? Jaja, no todos tenían los mismos ideales, yo soy la oveja negra de su rebaño, la justicia, la paz y la igualdad es algo que me aborrece y asquea, los guardianes se fueron, pero yo me quede aquí para cumplir con la profecía la cual dice: " **Al pasar 101 años, la oscuridad se volverá más fuerte que nunca, es entonces que ni los guardianes eternos podrán frenarla, el resurgimiento de un nuevo mundo llegara y solo aquellos fieles a la misma serán quienes vean el atardecer de una Era y el amanecer de un nuevo tiempo"** y adivinen cuanto tiempo ha pasado- **Ambas niñas escuchaban las palabras de Dante, Nikki solo estaba tratando de liberarse para golpearlo, al ver a Nati vio que tenía un sombrío semblante y una mirada llena de terror al haber escuchado sus palabras.**

-Lo ves? Jaja ella sabe de lo que hablo…han pasado ya 100 años de lo acontecido, es por eso que estoy preparando todo porque el próximo año, este mundo y todos aquellos impuros morirán de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible para dar paso a una nueva Era de oscuridad y reinado eterno! Y no hay nadie que pueda detenerme jaja- **Dante salió de la celda y apago la veladora, desapareciendo así en la oscuridad y dejando encerradas a Nati y Nikki, ambas pensaron que era su fin y que pasarían el resto de sus días bajo las catacumbas, en eso se vio un resplandor de luz a lo lejos y Dante choco contra la puerta de la celda destruyéndola, una risa y voz masculina hacía eco en todo el lugar.**

-Jajaja, esa ni tú te la puedes creer, si hay alguien puede detenerte y ese soy yo, Irvin- **Dante se levantó, poniendo su mano en el vientre, al parecer ese ataque lo había dejado herido y en pésimas condiciones para contraatacar.**

-Y quién demonios te crees que eres para irrumpir en mi secta? Acaso vienes a rescatar a esas dos niñas engreídas? Eh?- **Irvin comenzó a caminar a paso lento mientras se reía del estado de Dante, y vio a Nati y Nikki que estaban atrapadas en la celda, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa cambiara un semblante más serio.**

-Yo soy el guerrero hecho de la más sagrada luz, bendecido con el poder de Dios para castigar a gentes como tú, tomas la vida de inocentes para completar tus oscuros y profanos deseos, y encima de eso tomas prisioneras a dos niñas…eres repugnante y por ello mereces ser purificado y juzgado por tus acciones- **Dante intento defenderse, con la misma sangre que brotaba de él, dibujo un pentagrama en su mano derecha mientras recitaba el hechizo.**

 **-** Eneidiau llygredig llenwi â galar a edifeirwch , yr wyf yn gorchymyn i chi poenydio enaid pwnc hwn , sy'n cael ei fwyta gan dywyllwch a dal mewn cadwyni am dragwyddoldeb-

(Almas corrompidas llenas de pena y remordimiento, les ordeno que atormenten el alma de ese sujeto, que sea consumido por la oscuridad y quede atrapado en sus cadenas por toda la eternidad.)

 **El pentagrama de su mano derecha comenzo a brillar y otro mismo pentagrama aparecio en la frente de Irvin quien estaba inmovilizado y su mirada parecia perdida, Dante al verlo en ese estado comenzo a reirse.**

-Jajaja! Eso te sacas por creerte el heroe, ahora seras atormentado por toda la eternidad ja...jaja...jajaja, ahora tendre que utilizar a esas dos para recuperarme del daño ocasionado...tsk ese maldito si tenia una gran fuerza...- **Seguro de su victoria volteo a ver a Nikki y a Nati, a paso lento se acercaba a ellas su intencion era utilizar la sangre de ambas para recuperarse a si mismo, las niñas cerraron los ojos esperando el fin, pero los tres escucheron leves susurros, Dante se dio media vuelta y Nikki y Nati veian a Irvin brillar con una luz encegadora.**

-Dios todo poderoso, gran deidad glorioso, atiende mi suplica señor amoroso, bendice mi alma atormentada, mi mente corrompida, no permitas que la maldicion siga a la vez dame el poder para ser yo quien castiga, a todos los herejes quienes vayan contra su voluntad- **Al terminar de recitar sus palabras, el pentagrama desaparecio de su frente y su vista volvia a ser normal, pero la luz brillaba con mas intensidad y su espada se habia vuelto dorada.**

-Como pasa esto!? Se supone que tu alma estaba sellada por la maldicion! Argh!,- **Dante presionaba la herida, su fuerza era cada vez menor, irvin se acercaba lentamente hacia el mientras Dante retrocedia choco contra la pared donde estaban Nikki y Nati colgadas.**

-Un ser de oscuridad como tu jamas podria hacerme frente, es hora de acabar con tigo de una vez y para siempre, moriras por tus pecados y seras juzgado por tus acciones- **Irvin levanto su espada preparando el golpe final, a lo que dante comenzo a reirse nuevamente.**

-Jajaja...estoy no se ha terminado...es solo el principio...el principio del fin de todos ustedes jajaja- **Dante saca un frasco de color negro y lo tira al suelo, una cortina de humo negra cubre la celda, Nati y Nikki comenzaron a toser por haber inhalado el humo, Dante habia desaparecido.**

-Tsk, desaparecio el maldito, bueno al menos ustedes niñas estan a salvo, las bajare en un momento- **Irvin rompe las cadenas que tenian aprisionadas los brazos de ellas, cuando bajaron se quitaron la mordaza y le agradecieron sinceramente.**

-Muchisimas gracias, de verdad, pensamos que era nuestro fin...te llamas Irvin cierto? Fuiste enviado por el santuario de igual forma para desarticular a los ocultistas?- **Dijo Nati, mientras acariciaba sus brazos para aliviar el dolor que sentia por las cadenas y veia que Nikki estuviese bien.**

-Sobre mi nombre, si es correcto, sobre lo del santuario no, soy un guardian eterno, escuche sobre un culto que hacia rituales satanicos en el valle de la muerte y como templario es mi deber castigar al mal y a quienes lo apoyan, pero que hacen un par de niñas como ustedes aqui? Es peligroso el andar jugando en una fortaleza llena de ocultistas- **Nikki y Nati vieron con enojo a Irvin, Nati camino hacia una mesa donde estaba la veladora y la volvio a encender, Irvin dejo de destellar y lo unico que iluminaba la habitacion era la veladora, entonces Nati comenzo a explicarle todo.**

-No quiero ser grosera, pero no somos solo "niñas" somos guardianas al igual que tu, y nos capturaron porque nos confiamos es todo, no sabiamos que abria otro guardian mas fuerte que nosotras, y por eso terminamos asi, yo me llamo Nati y soy una Maga, y ella es Nikki una Sacerdotisa o como le conocen mejor una Cleriga, fuimos contratadas para detener a los ocultistas que estaban aqui- **Dijo Nati quien por un momento se sintio orgullosa, pero despues se deprimio un poco al darse cuenta de que por primera vez habia fallado en una de sus misiones y le hicieron ver lo debil que podia llegar a ser, Nikki la abrazo para tratar de consolarla.**

-Oh oh...conozco esa mirada, es la mirada de "Creí ser fuerte pero en realidad mi sobervia casi nos cuesta la vida", escuchen chicas, si lo que quieren es fuerza conosco un modo para que la consigan- **Nati y Nikki estaban sorprendidas al escucharlo, pero como podia el darles mas poder?, en eso vieron que saco un libro de una mochila que tenia detras de el, y se los entrego.**

-Y como un libro hara que seamos mas fuertes? Acaso me saldras con la excusa de "el conocimiento es poder"? por favor, yo necesito fuerza magica, y ella de curacion, no necesitamos leer!- **Dijo Nati quien sostenia el libro y miraba a Irvin con enojo, Nikki trataba de calmarla ya que podia usar su magia y podia hacer que el lugar se derrumbara.**

-En primera, tu como eres Maga para ti el conocimiento si es poder, entre mas sepas mas control tendras de tus poderes magicos y seras mas fuerte, segundo ese libro contiene algo que podria beneficiarlas a ambas, pero solo si llegan a entender lo que es, bueno me tengo que ir- **Irvin soplo la veladora y todo volvio a ser oscuridad, cuando Nati la encendio de nuevo al paso de un segundo, Irvin habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, ambas quedaron sorprendidas.**

 **-** Pero que?!...acaso era el fantasma de un guardian eterno? O de verdad era un Angel? O como diablos lo hizo?...bueno da igual...veamos que pone el libro- **Dijo Nikki mientras ambas se tayaban los ojos por el asombro, pusieron su mirada en el libro y Ambas lo abrieron y comenzaron a leer su contenido, en eso cayo un fragmento de lo que parecia un mapa, Nati lo recogio mientras Nikki seguia leyendo.**

-El libro dice: " **El acertijo es la llave, resuelvanlo y tendran la clave, sin el nada se podra hacer, pero cuidado han de tener, ya que solo una ves podran responder, trampas ocultas van a estar, con la ayuda del mapa las podran esquivar, pero cuidado en quien confiar ya que la codicia puede traicionar** " a que se referira eso? O que significa?- **Mientras Nikki trataba de entender lo que en el libro estaba escrito, Nati veia el fragmento de papel que cayo del mismo.**

-Creo que tiene que ver con este pedazo de papel, mira parece como si fuera un mapa pero fue dividido, las otras partes deben estar ocultas o bien alguien debe de tenerlas, tu crees que Irvin tenga las otras partes? A mi se me hace logico ya que si el nos entrego este libro el sabia lo que hacia, dudo que haya sido por error- **Nati y Nikki se quedaron pensativas un momento, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusion, asi que decidieron regresar a la villa y pedir la recompensa que les habian prometido.**

-Oye Nati, pero nosotras no derrotamos del todo a los ocultistas, fue irvin asi que no deberiamos- **Nati le pone la mano en la boca para callarla.**

-Nosotras hicimos la mayoria...el solo nos rescato de un guardian eterno corrupto, oficialmente nosotras acabamos con los ocultistas y fuimos salvadas asi que nos merecemos la recompensa y no hablemos mas del tema- **El orgullo de Nati habia sido herido, cuando salieron de las catacumbas, vieron que ya era de noche, la luz de la luna era lo unico que les permitia ver el sendero de regreso a casa, se dieron media vuelta para ver por ultima vez la fortaleza destruida, Nati dejo escapar un suspiro, la fortaleza destruida habia destruido su orgullo y dignidad.**

 **De entre los arboles que habia alrededor, se veia lo que asemejaba a una persona, pero unicamente podia verse su boca, todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una tunica que se camuflajeaba con el manto de la noche.**

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan, tres de las cuatro piezas han sido reveladas, unicamente falta una y cuando este todo listo...el regresara y hara de este mundo su voluntad...solo es cuestion de tiempo jejeje- **Asi como aparecio, desaparecio en medio de la noche sin dejar huella alguna, Nikki se percato de su presencia cuando el se habia retirado.**

-Que pasa Nikki? Hay algo malo?- **Pregunta Nati al ver que su compañera se puso en alerta.**

-No...no es nada, es el lugar el que me pone los nervios de punta...ya vamonos- **Ambas siguieron caminando hasta abandonar el valle, pero no podian dejar de pensar en el libro y su escrito.**

 **Mientras tanto Dante quien habia escapado de la pelea con Irvin y se encontraba mal herido, regreso al lugar donde capturo a las chicas y se dispuso a terminar el ritual que habian comenzado, el cuerpo de la chica del pentagrama estaba sin vida, las veladoras se prendieron una por una y el comenzo a recitar la ultima parte del hechizo.**

 **-** Tywyllwch tragwyddol yn dod â hapusrwydd , golau yn cael ei lyncu a diflannu o dan y fantell gwaedlyd y medelwr , obedescan fy gorchmynion eneidiau mewn poen , sy'n dioddef ac yn gwasanaethu gythreuliaid , yn dod â byd pwdr hwn ddau bodau sy'n llywodraethu pob.-

( **La oscuridad eterna trae consigo la felicidad, la luz es devorada y extinta bajo el manto maldito del segador, obedescan mis ordenes almas en pena, quienes sufren y sirven a los demonios, traigan a este podrido mundo a los dos seres que lo gobernaran todo**.)

 **El collar brillo nuevamente, el cuerpo de la chica muerta comenzo a flotar al tiempo que las llamas de las veladoras se hacian mas fuertes y atrapaban el cuerpo de la chica, el pentagrama se encendio mostrando su rojo escarlata brillante, el cuerpo de la chica fue consumido, el fuego se volvio oscuro y cayo al pentagrama, el cual se encendio completamente y avivo las llamas haciendolas mas grandes, lentamente las llamas fueron apagandose y aparecieron dos personas.**

-Trick y Treat...las dos partes de la muerte...hace años que no los veia, ahora si con ustedes a mi lado...nadie se interpondra en mi camino jeje...jejeje...jajajaja- **Dante dejo escapar una sonrisa y una risa de locura al ver que el ritual habia sido un exito rotundo, y habia traido de nuevo a la tierra a dos personas que en su tiempo fueron los mas temidos y respetados.**

 **Bueno hasta aqui dejo el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado de ser asi dejen su review, y si no igual dejenlo, por mi parte es todo por ahora, si quieren aparecer en la historia, dejen un Review o bien envien un mensaje con las caracteristicas de su OC y ya veo como los acomodo, y como siempre digo...Nos vemos en otro capitulo! Bye-Bye**


	6. El Guardian de la Luz Y Oscuridad

**Hola chicos y chicas, espero que anden muy bien, aquí vendo dejando el capítulo numero 6! Que rápido se pasan las nuevas actualizaciones no? Bueno, espero sea de su agrado ya que tendremos a un nuevo acompañante! Sin más que anunciar, aquí lo tienen!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. El Guardián de la Luz y Oscuridad.**

 **La guerra entre Toroto y Valencia no parecía tener fin, sin embargo Valencia tenía a su disposición a dos poderosos guardianes eternos quienes hacían que la balanza se inclinara a su favor, un mensajero apresurado corría por un camino en medio del bosque a toda prisa para llevar noticias sobre las pérdidas que sufrieron en el ataque del reino de valencia, al pasar el bosque, vio el imponente castillo alzándose, la puerta gigante de madera aguardaba su regreso y dos guardias de armadura plateada con lanzas le cortan el paso.**

-ALTO! Identifíquese en este mismo instante- **Dijo uno de los soldados con una voz fuerte y de mando hacia el mensajero apresurado.**

-Soy Cornelio, soldado de la tropa diecisiete a cargo del Comandante Marcelo, tengo un mensaje urgente para el Emperador, déjenme pasar por favor- **Al escucharlo, los soldados levantan sus lanzas y le conceden el paso.**

 **Con rápidos pasos, el soldado entra al castillo casi agotado, un extenso pasillo se hacía presente a vista del mismo, varios soldados como los de la entrada estaban postrados al lado del pasillo, pinturas, antorchas, columnas de mármol al igual que el piso, al final del extenso pasillo se encontraba un único trono de color dorado con un forrado de seda color rojo y sobre él, una persona con vestimenta autócrata parecía ser el emperador del reino de Toroto, al llegar el soldado se inca agachando su cabeza y a su vez indicando sus intenciones.**

-Su majestad, soy Cornelio, soldado de la tropa diecisiete a cargo del Comandante Marcelo, le traigo urgentes noticias del campo de batalla, mi comandante y todo el pelotón…han caído en combate…- **El Emperador sin decir palabra, chasquea sus dedos y dos soldados de armadura plateada se postran al lado del soldado, levantándolo de forma inmediata.**

-Sabes lo que les pasa a los que me fallan cierto? Quizás no, ya que osas venir a decirme que fracasaron, oh bueno, que se puede esperar de simples peones, llévenselo y apliquen el castigo Real- **El soldado suplicaba por su vida, pero los soldados y el emperador ni se inmutaron al escuchar sus suplicas desesperadas, el emperador señala a uno de los soldados y le da una orden.**

-Llama a mi "hijo", dile que tengo que hablar con el este mismo instante- **El soldado afirma con entusiasmo mientras se dirige por el hijo del emperador.**

 **El soldado iba a paso rápido subiendo escaleras y caminando por extensos pasillos amueblados con reliquias antiguas y vitrales grandes que dejaban ver el extenso y verde jardín que tenía el emperador en sus tierras, en eso llega a una puerta de madera y la golpea tres veces esperando respuesta, de forma rápida una voz masculina responde.**

-Acaso el emperador quiere verme de nuevo? Esto nunca va a acabar hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto de seguro, ya voy- **La puerta se abre del otro lado, y aparece un chico de estatura media (1.72) pelo rubio corto, ojos azul agua, tez blanca y una mirada suave pero fría, que portaba el traje de un oficial de alto rango, una camisa negra con un saco rojo de botones, una capa negra con bordes dorados con el emblema de un escudo y tres espadas entre cruzadas, un pantalón negro, zapatos negros con cintas doradas, una gorra negra con rojo, en sus manos estaban dos espadas gemelas, una irradiando luz y la otra oscura como la noche.**

-Ya iré, y le dejare en claro que no pienso aceptar su proposición- **El chico enfunda sus espadas a su costado y se da media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la sala del emperador, cuando llego el emperador lo recibió con una sonrisa fingida al igual que su alegría.**

-Hey hay esta mi hijo predilecto, que tal te la pasas Hawk?- **El chico llamado Hawk, al ver tal hipocresía en sus palabras y su rostro, dejo escapar una sonrisa.**

 **-** Ahórrate las falsedades para tu pueblo y los soldados, seguirás insistiendo en que me una a la guerra y lidere a las tropas en contra del imperio de valencia cierto?- **El emperador quito su sonrisa y en eso, pone una cara seria y de disgusto, al escuchar tales palabras y osadía de él.**

-Eso me gusta de ti, no hay que darle vueltas al asunto, mi proposición sigue en pie, por si ya lo has meditado y quieres unirte directamente al ejercito- **Hawk no parecía nada interesado, puesto que anteriormente el emperador quiso persuadirlo pero siempre era la misma respuesta.**

-El que me hayas hecho general directamente y me hayas llenado de lujos, no quita el hecho de que me negare rotundamente a tus decisiones y tus ideas imperialistas, no sé porque me sigues reteniendo aquí, que esperas para dejarme ir? Aquí solo te estoy estorbando, adelante hazme el día, expúlsame de esta jaula de oro…o acaso tienes miedo?- **Hawk vio con ojos amenazantes al emperador, los soldados se pusieron en posición de combate mientras el, se preparó para desenfundar sus espadas gemelas, pero el emperador los detuvo.**

 **-** Tengo a un ejército y un imperio bajo mi control, por supuesto que no tengo miedo de nada, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas ahora que te encontré, si ellos tienen dos guardianes eternos, tu eres tres en uno, y eso me da la ventaja sobre ellos, pero tú sigues negándote a unirte a la guerra, porque lo haces?, acaso tu eres el que tiene miedo?- **El emperador trato de engañar a Hawk con sus palabras, mas sin embargo, las mismas no lo afectaron en lo más mínimo.**

-Yo soy un guardián, y protejo al débil, no ayudo al cobarde, pero ya que estoy aquí, y tú no piensas dejarme ir entonces me iré por mi cuenta, ya que tú no eres mi Jefe en sí, no soy tu "hijo" ni nada, solo me quede aquí para entrenar y descubrir mi potencial, y ahora que lo tengo, ya no pinto nada aquí, suerte con la guerra, espero y estos soldados se den cuenta de que luchan por un ideal erróneo y un emperador cobarde- **Hawk se da media vuelta dejando con la palabra en la boca al emperador, quien se veía furioso y comenzó a gritarle amenazas mientras él se iba por la puerta del castillo.**

-Si abandonas serás considerado enemigo del imperio! Ten eso en mente! Te vamos a cazar como un Animal, escuchaste? Como un animal!- **Hawk le dio una señal con su dedo de en medio, mientras camino por la vereda que conducía hacia el bosque.**

 **Se adentró en el bosque, pues lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, se dirigía hacia el lugar que siempre veía cuando quería estar lejos del castillo el cual consideraba una jaula de oro, llego a una loma, donde estaba un gran árbol a comparación con los del bosque este era enorme y parecía tener más años de antigüedad que el resto, Hawk se sienta y recuesta en el tronco del mismo, desenfunda sus espadas y las observa al mismo tiempo dejando ver una mirada triste.**

-Que debo hacer?...dos caminos que a los que puedo ir, pero solo uno puedo elegir, yo sé que nosotros los guardianes tenemos un corazón puro pero…eso no impide que caigamos en la oscuridad tampoco…tengo que vivir con esta doble maldición…seria más fácil si fuera neutral todo el tiempo- **Mientras bajaba sus espadas, puso su vista en una pequeña ciudad que se dejaba ver desde donde él estaba, la gente en ella disfrutando con alegría y paz, todos muy felices y sin penuria alguna, se sentía tranquilo al ver tal escena, pero en eso, le comenzó a doler la cabeza.**

-Argh…no, no otra vez…las imágenes no…Grrr…- **Hawk comenzó a tener visiones, en la que el aparecía en esa misma ciudad, manchando sus espadas con la sangre inocente de ellos, y en su mirada se mostraba el placer de tomar sus vidas.**

-No! No para eso! Yo no quiero ser así maldición! Detente maldita espada!- **Las visiones se fueron, al igual que el dolor de cabeza, pero reflejaba una cara de preocupación y miedo al darse cuenta que podría el terminar como en sus visiones, cerró los ojos para respirar hondo, en eso escucha una voz masculina.**

-Es una linda vista no es cierto? Te dan ganas de pintarlo y atesorarlo de por vida no crees?- **Un chico de armadura blanca, pelo largo color negro y tez blanca, había aparecido al lado de Hawk, él se sorprendió al no sentir su presencia antes, sujeto sus espadas y rápidamente se puso de pie tomando la posición de combate.**

-Quien eres tú? Como sabes de este lugar? Eres amigo o enemigo? Contesta!- **El chico lo escucho sin preocupación sin embargo, no despegaba su vista de la ciudad que Hawk admiraba.**

-Es difícil el tomar una decisión, ya que puede cambiar el curso de todo, como decir un Sí o un No, aunque le des muchas vueltas al asunto, tomes la decisión que tomes, alguien saldrá herido, procura que quien salga herido, sean las personas que más aprecias- **El chico se dio media vuelta para alejarse, Hawk se pone frente a él poniendo su espada oscura frente a su cuello, repitiéndole las preguntas.**

-Quien eres tú? Eres enemigo del imperio?- **El chico solo se rio, y con su mano alejo la espada que amenazaba su vida, entonces le respondió con otra pregunta.**

-Más bien seria…Que eres tú?, que quieres ser? Acaso deseas saber qué decisión tomar y así no perjudicar a nadie inocente?- **Por un momento, Hawk se quedó sin palabras, no supo responder de forma inmediata a las preguntas del caballero de blanco, entonces decidió evadirlas y atacarlo directamente, pero sus espadas fueron detenidas.**

-Porque evadir la pregunta? Quizás no estuvieron bien planteadas…Quien eres tú? Porque no mejor preguntar Que serás tú? Alguien bueno, alguien malo, alguien inteligente o alguien idiota, que Vivió, vive o vivirá su pasado y Moría, murió y morirá su futuro- **Hawk enfundo sus espadas y puso su vista hacia la ciudad, mientras una brisa acariciaba su cabello y dejaba escapar una lagrima, que se limpió de forma inmediata.**

-No sé quién eres, o que es lo que quieres de mí, pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que no quiero que hayan guerras innecesarias, es por eso que abandone el imperio Toroto, sus ideales no son de lo más adecuado y correcto, gente inocente muere debido a ellas y al emperador le da lo mismo, somos simples peones en su tablero de ajedrez, sacrificables como corderos…sin ningún tipo de valor absoluto- **El chico de armadura blanca se acercó a Hawk y se puso a su lado, observando nuevamente la ciudad.**

-Tienes más valor del que te puedas imaginas, ya que el emperador no siempre es el rey, el rey es otra persona o más bien un grupo de personas, así como el emperador los ve como peones sacrificables, tú al igual que el pueblo pueden verlo de la misma forma, y ten en cuenta que tú tienes más valor y poder del que te imaginas, solo debes aprender a usarlo y tomar una sabia decisión- **El chico se da media vuelta de nuevo mientras dejaba a Hawk meditar sobre sus palabras, agacho la mirada para segundos después levantarla y en sus ojos de agua, se vieran llenos de determinación, cuando se volteo para darle las gracias al chico misterioso, él había desaparecido y en su lugar había una nota junto con una botella sellada.**

-Qué? Desapareció? Pero como y cuándo?...quien era ese chico? Esto es muy extraño pero en algo tiene razón, no importa que decisión pueda yo tomar, al final terminare lastimando a alguien quiera o no…pero porque debo elegir la que dañe a los inocentes? No tiene ningún sentido eso… como sea…leeré la nota- **Hawk sujeto la nota y la botella sellada, que contenía un extraño liquido brillante, trato de destaparlo pero fue en vano, se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a leer la nota.**

 **Nota:** Ya sea que elijas el bien, o elijas el mal, ambas serán perjudicial, ten cuidado y elije bien, no todo es lo que aparenta así como no todo es lo que dice ser, atrás de la nota esta una dirección, ve a ella y descubrirás que es lo que realmente quieres ser y que camino es el que tomaras en base a tus acciones. Pd: Usa esta botella cuando sea el momento indicado. **Fin de la Nota.**

-Hm, dudo siquiera que eso fuera a funcionar, pero en el estado en el que estoy, no tengo muchas opciones de elegir, tomare el riesgo y veré hacia donde me lleva esta decisión que acabo de tomar- **Cuando volteo la nota para ver la dirección, una pequeña sonrisa dejo escapar al ver la dirección.**

-Valle de los Reyes eh? He leído acerca de ese lugar, se encuentra el salón monarcal el cual esconde un tesoro codiciado por muchos pero que ninguno ha conseguido ver en persona, quizás si lo encuentro, podre hacer mi deseo realidad, bien no se diga más, en marcha- **Hawk enfunda sus espadas, agita su capa y comienza a adentrarse en el bosque, mientras se adentra, el chico de armadura blanca aparece detrás del gran árbol y ve como se marcha.**

-Tu inseguridad, desaparecerá cuando te des cuenta que no importa que decisión tomes, si no la fuerza de voluntad con la que la elijas, este mundo es muy bello y lleno de vida…lástima que tenga el tiempo contado- **El chico baja la cabeza y deja escapar una risa y una mirada sombría al levantar su cabeza nuevamente.**

* * *

 **Bueno, el nuevo personaje es un Luminary "Un Espadachín Mágico que controla espadas gemelas imbuidas con el poder de la luz y la oscuridad, puede optar por seguir el sendero de alguna de las dos y ser de corazón puro y justo, o frio y destructivo" este OC es departe de HawkBlue02, que espero y vea la historia pronto XD, sin más que decir, me despido y como siempre digo…nos leemos en otro capítulo! Bye-Bye**


	7. Ecos del Pasado Resonando en el Presente

**Holas a todos mis lectores :D espero anden bien, bueno les vendo trayendo lo que seria el capitulo 5 :D y pensar que tenia pausado este fic por falta de personal pero bueno ahora lo tratare de actualizar rápido aquí les dejo el capitulo! :3.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Capítulo 5: Los Ecos del Pasado, Resuenan en el Presente.**

 ***Karin, y los demás guardianes eternos comenzaron a limpiar la villa de san Andrés y a reconstruir las casas que fueron afectadas por el ataque, Alan y Tara se deshacían de los cuerpos de soldados muertos, Nikki e Irvin ayudaban a curar a los heridos, Lola y Sofía cantaban y bailaban para entretenerlos y olvidaran lo que paso mientras que Nati y Karin conseguían nuevos materiales para la re-construcción***

 **-** Bien, ya tenemos los materiales, los cuerpos fueron desechados y espero que enterrados de una forma honorable **[Inserte a Alan juntando todos los cuerpos y haciéndolos explotar al mismo tiempo],** bien ya está todo listo, comencemos la reconstrucción de la villa de san Andrés-* **Dijo Karin mientras todos los demás la veían con gran entusiasmo y alegría al verla recuperada, Irvin y Tara cargaban soportes de madera para colocarlos y fijarlos, Lola tocaba con su guitarra para animar el ambiente y así todos trabajaran más rápido, Sofía entretenía a los niños con sus bailes para que no se acercaran a la construcción y salieran lastimados, mientras tanto, Nikki se aseguraba de que todos estuviesen bien y aptos para trabajar, Alan revisaba los planos para que todo estuviera en orden y que los cálculos estuvieran correctos y Karin los dirigía a todos***

 **Mientras tanto en una cueva oscura, muy lejos de donde se encontraban los demás guardianes, estaba Dante haciendo un ritual de invocación, tenía un pentagrama en el suelo hecho de sangre, con unos cráneos humanos con una veladora hecha de sangre y llama morada, el recitaba los hechizos con un medallón con forma de la muerte.**

 **-** Suflete întunecate pline de ură , pentru a asculta ordinele mele , voi invoca cu această ocazie pentru a servi pentru scopul meu , puterea și completeze obedescan mele ordinele mele , te-am invoca patriarh sufletelor ... Death Dă-mi puterile tale [Traduccion: Almas oscuras llenas de odio, escuchen mis ordenes, yo los invoco en esta ocasion para que sirvan para mi proposito, llenenme con su poder y obedescan mis ordenes, te invoco a ti patriarca de las almas...Muerte dame tus poderes]-* **El pentagrama se ilumino y el medallon se dirigio al centro del pentagrama, las veladoras se derritieron cubriendo a los creanos quienes cobraron vida y fueron arrastrados hacia el centro, en medio del pentagrama aparecio una llama de color negra y de ella salieron dos personas, un chico y una chica, el chico vestia** **un traje sencillo negro pantalones, camisa de manga larga blanca, chaleco y saco zapatos negros guantes negros y una capa con capucha negra y al lado de él estaba una niña que vestía Un vestido sencillo negro con detalles blancos con calaveras ,tiene puestas unas mallas blancas con negro a rayas, zapatos sencillos que no tenían tacón de color negro y una sombrilla de color negro***

-Sí que tardaste demasiado en liberarnos, es que acaso olvidaste que yo como tu dueño debes obedecer mis órdenes y cuando te digo "libéranos en este instante" es en ese instante Mascota, y encima quieres que te obedezcamos a ti? Desde cuando la mascota pone las reglas?-* **Dijo el chico quien sostenía la mano de la niña y se burlaba de Dante***

 **-** Treat…y Trick…la dos partes de la muerte…no has cambiado nada pero te advierto, sigue molestando con eso y volveré a encerrarte de nuevo en tu prisión, deje de ser tu mascota hace varios años cuando te encerraron, ahora controlo los poderes de la oscuridad y soy mucho más fuerte-* **Decía Dante quien se enfrentaba a Treat por haber golpeado su orgullo y menos preciar su poder***

 **-** Dante, puedo notar que has mejorado y te felicito sin embargo, te sugiero que no alardes mucho sobre tu mejoría que no es para tanto, aun que hayas obtenido los poderes de la oscuridad, eres un Semi-Brujo y por eso nos invocaste para utilizar nuestro poder, sabes que te respeto pero nunca prestaría mi poder a nadie, más que a mi hermano mayor-* **Decía Trick de una forma muy seria, y Treat comenzó a reír***

 **-** Enserio creías que por liberarnos te íbamos a conceder un deseo? Jaja pero que te crees Aladino y nosotros el genio de la lámpara? Despierta de tu mundo de fantasía, yo sigo siendo el dueño y tu mi mascota, no creas que por haber ganado una partícula de poder eres superior- ***Decía Treat quien seguía burlándose de Dante, y parecía molestarle que se lo siguiera restregando en la cara***

 **-** -Disculpa Dante, podrías contarnos que ha pasado en todos estos años? Siento diferentes auras, ya no siento que sean los mismos guardianes eternos de antes a excepción de ti, y una cosa más importante…ya no está Zaeri…verdad?-* **Decía Trick, mientras Treat se enfureció al escuchar su nombre***

 **-** Aún no he olvidado lo que esa maldita me hizo junto con sus compañeros guardianes, como se atreve a encerrarnos en ese medallón? Espero y todavía este con vida que tenemos cuentas pendientes ella y yo-* **Treat estaba echando humo al recordar el amargo momento que ella le hizo pasar, pero Dante solo dejo escapar una sonrisa macabra***

 **-** Jejeje…descuida…Zaeri se fusiono hace tiempo con el cristal, ahora nació una guardiana eterna nueva pero es una debilucha, sus poderes no han despertado todavía así que sería presa fácil jajaja- ***Dante comenzó a reír, pero a Treat no le pareció nada gracioso, aunque él quería vengarse de Zaeri más que cualquier cosa, el no levantaría su mano contra alguien desarmada, así que le dijo a Dante que esperaría a que ella tuviera sus poderes de nuevo para enfrentarse, para que al menos así la victoria valga la pena, Trick solo sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su hermano***

 **-** -Solo espera Zaeri, nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto, y cuando tengas tus poderes nuevamente, me vengare por haberme encerrado en ese medallón jajaja- ***Treat comenzó a reírse macabramente y la risa se escuchaba por toda la cueva***

 **Mientras tanto en la villa de san Andrés, todo estaba quedando, solo le daban unos últimos toques a las casas y barrían sus calles, en eso Karin sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.**

-Dios…de repente me dio escalofríos, es como si algo malo fuera a suceder, bueno creo que aún estoy algo nerviosa por lo de antes, para mañana de seguro estaré bien- ***Dijo Karin mientras limpiaba la calle y no le presto mucha atención pero Nikki no se encontraba del mismo modo***

 **-** Esta fuerza oscura…la he sentido antes…llena de rencor, odio, angustia y sed de sangre…no puede ser…ellos han regresado cómo es posible eso? No, no estamos preparados para enfrentarlos…además solo hubo una persona que los derroto y los pudo encerrar pero esa persona sigue dormida…* **Nikki observa a Karin y Nati se da cuenta de lo angustiada que ella esta, toca su hombro para tranquilizarla y que le platicara luego que es lo que tiene***

 **-** Bueno chicos, hemos terminado todos trabajaron muy duro, ya es muy noche y será mejor que vayan a descansar mañana nos espera una gran aventura todos juntos- ***Dijo Karin toda emocionada, pero ellos no parecían muy entusiasmados***

-Lo sentimos Karin, no podemos quedarnos, todos debemos hacer otras cosas, Alan y yo debemos regresar al campo de batalla en Monte Encantado para luchar contra el imperio Toroto, los mismo que atacaron aquí- * **Dijo tara mientras bajaba su cabeza ya que le entristecía separarse de todos ellos nuevamente, Alan solo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y pensar sobre como exterminar al imperio Toroto***

 **-** Nos encantaría quedarnos con ustedes, pero Nikki y yo debemos regresar a las montañas, ella no se encuentra nada bien y las montañas es la única forma de hacer que se relaje, pero no se desanimen ya nos volveremos a encontrar nuevamente, si pudimos esperar una vida, podremos esperar un tiempo-* **Decía Nati tratando de suavizar las cosas y así animar un poco a todos***

-Nosotras aún tenemos lugares que visitar, somos contratadas para fiestas y banquetes, y mañana tenemos programado uno en la noche, lo siento, pero quizás Irvin se pueda quedar contigo-* **Dijo Sofía señalando al templario de armadura blanca, el cual solo sonrió y asintió, dando a entender que el acompañaría a Karin***

-Es una gran idea, también aprovechare para entrenarla y hacer que sus poderes de caballera vuelvan a salir, aún recuerdo los entrenamientos que hacia Zaeri, así que si me baso en eso, ella despertara sus poderes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y hagamos esto, dentro de 1 año reunámonos nuevamente aquí y veamos cuanto hemos mejorado les parece?- ***Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ese plan, todos se despidieron y cada quien tomo rumbo hacia su destino, con excepción de Karin e Irvin quienes fueron a la casa de Karin a recoger lo que ella podría necesitar pero entonces Alan la detuvo***

 **-** Oye, Karin espera, debo decirte y darte algo-* **Dijo Alan quien sacaba un comunicador y se lo ponía en la mano***

 **-** Le hice una promesa a tu padre de que te cuidaría y pienso cumplirla, si en algún momento estas en peligro, solo grita mi nombre y de alguna u otra forma te ayudare aunque este a distancia tara y yo te protegeremos-* **Dijo Alan antes de dar media vuelta e irse junto con tara de la villa, Karin solo sujeto el comunicador y se limitó a contener las lágrimas al escuchar que sus padres estaban muertos, Karin e Irvin fueron a la casa de Karin, y al entrar pudieron ver una bella pero simple sala con un sofá para tres personas, una mesa pequeña para café con manteles bordados a mano, una ventana rectangular con cortinas de color rojo, unos estantes llenos de libros y la sala estaba hecha de madera de Ciprés que le daba una tonalidad rojiza pero rustica***

 **-** Vaya, es una linda casa, debió costarte una fortuna amueblarla, como es que conseguiste todo esto? No hacías misiones y no sabías que eras guardiana eterna o será acaso que…- ***Antes de que Irvin pudiera terminar Karin golpea la pared de madera y ella continua hablando***

-Fueron mis padres…o al menos eso quería creer, ellos nunca fueron mis padres…si me hubiera dado cuenta antes que yo era una guardiana eterna me hubiera ido de aquí y ellos abrían seguido vivos…pero no…murieron en colina pacifica…me lo acaba de notificar Alan, ves ahora porque tengo una guerra emocional? Puedo alegrarme por un momento pero después me deprimo al saber que todo esto sucede…como es que puedo luchar así? No creo que me entiendas…tu eres fuerte y aparte fuiste elegido por dios…tu- ***Karin no pudo terminar de hablar pues Irvin le tapó la boca dándole a entender que no debía decir nada más***

 **-** Si crees que eres la única que ha sufrido, estas equivocada, antes en nuestra vida pasada, nosotros no éramos nada, teníamos miedo, nos sentíamos indefensos, hasta que tu llegaste, nos animaste y alentaste a dar lo mejor de nosotros, siempre nos diste tu apoyo y por ello pudimos crecer y cumplir nuestros sueños y la misión por la que estábamos aquí, cuando yo salí del cristal me sentía como tú ahora, inseguro, indefenso, de hecho…todavía me siento así, ser fuerte no significa el no tener miedo, es tenerlo y superarlo, además quizás no hayan sido tus padres biológicos, pero quizá hayas escuchado el dicho "Padre no es el que engendra, un padre es puro amor" y ellos te veían como su hija-* **Decía Irvin con lágrimas en su rostro pero inmediatamente se las limpio y volvió a ser el de antes***

-Bien, recoge todo lo que vayas a necesitar, nos iremos por 1 año a entrenar e iremos a tu lugar favorito Cuenca Huracán, hay te entrenabas día y noche y eso haremos durante este año, así rápido y andando que el futuro nos espera- * **Dijo Irvin muy emocionado y Karin al escuchar sus palabras se juró a misma que no importa que sucediera, ella se entrenaría para ser como Zaeri y superar el miedo que está dentro de ella, el miedo a la Culpa y el Rechazo, inmediatamente subió a su habitación, tomo toda la ropa que pudo, la puso en una maleta junto con unos libros que a ella le encantaban y bajo rápidamente para irse***

 **-** Muy bien Irvin, ya tengo todo listo, podemos irnos a cuenca huracán cuando gustes, estoy deseosa de comenzar a entrenar, y juro por mi espada y por el honor de Zaeri, que la superare y seré la mejor caballera que este mundo haya conocido-* **Dijo Karin mientras Irvin reía por el entusiasmo que tenía, antes de irse, se despidió de todos los del pueblo y que volvería dentro de 1 año a estar con ellos, volvería en la festividad de la fundación de la villa y esperaba que le dieran una fiesta de bienvenida, ellos felices aceptaron y le desearon un feliz viaje, mientras tanto Karin era vigilada y ella no se había dado cuenta***

 **-** Así que ella es la re-encarnación de Zaeri no?, realmente no parece la gran cosa, podría exterminarla en este mismo instante si quisiera, pero eso sería aburrido, mejor seguiré mi plan original y cuando despierte totalmente, la destruiré y así este mundo se volverá mío y de mi hermana y nos vengaremos de todos los guardianes que nos encerraron jajajaja- ***Decía Treat quien vigilaba a Karin desde las sombras y a su lado estaba Trick y Dante***

 **-** Solo espera Zaeri…muy pronto tu fin llegara y mi venganza estará completa jajaja- * **Dijo Treat antes de desaparecer junto con Trick y Dante, pero Irvin se había percatado de su presencia, pero decidió ocultárselo a Karin hasta que su entrenamiento estuviese terminado***

 **-** Será mejor que estés preparada Karin, este entrenamiento será muy duro, un movimiento en falso y podrías quedar gravemente lesionada, segura que quieres seguir?- ***Karin vio a Irvin y le dijo que si, que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para mejorar y dejar de tener miedo, Irvin comenzó a reír y ella lo acompaño mientras se adentraban en el bosque oscuro hacia su destino***


	8. Recuperando el Honor

**Hola a todos y todas, bien aquí trayendo el nuevo capitulo de este Fic, he andado un poco atrasado por exámenes y eso, pero no los aburriré aquí esta el capitulo :D.**

 **Capitulo 6 Recuperando el Honor.**

 **Irvin y Karin estaban de camino a cuenca del huracán, el le comento que el barco era la forma mas rápida de llegar y que en ese lugar entrenaba Zaeri, cuando llegaron al puerto subieron al barco y el zarpo hacia su destino.**

 **-** Dime, Irvin que tiene de especial ese tal lugar llamado cuenca del huracán? Y por que se llama así? Y por que era el lugar favorito de Zaeri para entrenarse? No entiendo nada- ***Decía Karin, esperando una respuesta suya, el solo miraba el horizonte y denoto una pequeña sonrisa***

 **-** Te has preguntado como es que ella se gano el apodo de "Caballera de los Vientos"? bueno, cuando lleguemos tendras tu respuesta, lo que si te puedo decir es que cuenca del huracán no es un lugar muy alegre y guarda un gran misterio que ocurrio en la época de nuestros antepasados, solo una cosa…no menciones a Zaeri- ***Karin estaba confundida, si iban al lugar favorito de Zaeri por que no debía decir que era ella? Karin le pregunto a Irvin pero el simplemente ignoro su pregunta, cuando iba a reprenderlo el dijo que estaban a punto de llegar a cuenca del huracán, llegaron al puerto y fueron recibidos por un Anurian, que vestía un traje de color morado, un sombrero de copa de color negro, pantalones morados con bordados dorados y acompañado de dos guardias parecía ser el Alcalde.**

-Bienvenidos viajeros, mi nombre es Simon y soy el alcalde de cuenca huracán, espero disfruten su estadia en nuestro pueblo, por seguridad les recomiendo que no salgan del mismo a menos que vayan escoltados con un guardia- * **Irvin se rio un poco, y después se presento***

-Me llamo Irvin, soy un guardian eterno y ella es Karin una aventurera que me contrato como su protector, estamos aquí para descansar un poco y admirar su paisaje además de que escuchamos que había una vidente, me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas sobre mi pasado si no fuera mucha molestia- * **El alcalde Simon escucho cada palabra y le dio la razón, tenían una vidente, les dio la dirección de donde vivía el le agradeció y fueron a visitarla, llegaron a su casa y tocaron la puerta, en eso salió una joven chica de pelo largo color rojo, tez blanca, ojos color amarillos miel, que vestía un atuendo de color rosa con bordados dorados, unos tacones color plateados, una tiara de color dorada que tenia varias joyas a su alrededor.***

 **-** Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarte?- * **Pregunto la joven vidente, quien al ver a Irvin parecía como si lo hubiera visto antes***

 **-** Si, vengo porque tengo dudas de mi futuro y- * **Antes de que pudiera terminar, la joven se hecho a reír, pues ella sabia que no había ido por eso a cuenca del huracán y menos a verla a ella, pero su sonrisa se desvanecio al ver a Karin***

 **-** Así que volviste de entre los muertos para terminar con tu trabajo no?, déjame decirte que a mi no me engañas, los culpables siempre regresan la ultima ves te fuiste sin tomar tu responsabilidad, pero ahora será diferente Zaeri- * **Karin se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, según ella tenia entendido que su antepasada había sido una gran guardiana eterna y era muy noble, o es que solo vio lo que Zaeri quería mostrarle? Esa pregunta paso por la cabeza de Karin***

 **-** No se de que te sorprendes Zaeri, mi abuela me conto todo, ella fue testigo e incluso el alcalde lo vio, pero como veo que no recuerdas nada con gusto te refrescare la memoria, fue hace mucho tiempo, el abuelo del alcalde y mi abuela seguían vivos, ellos presenciaron todo-

* **Flashback***

 **-** No puedo esperar mas, no puedo esperar mas…esto es increíble recibiremos a nuestros primeros pasajeros en la primera nave voladora, de esa forma tendremos mas visitantes para que vengan a admirar el paisaje y por si eso fuera poco, muchos querrán venir a conocer a la Caballera de los Vientos- * **Decía un Anuran adulto, quien no podia contener su emoción, en eso escucha una voz femenina que viene de detrás de el y voltea a ver quien era***

-Que sucede Jack? Impaciente porque seremos los primeros que recibiremos pasajeros oficiales de prueba que vienen de la Jungla Alada?- * **Dijo una mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacia el, quien expresaba una gran sonrisa***

-Si, Yazmin no puedo evitar estar así de feliz, por primera vez seremos conocidos alrededor de todo el mundo, y podremos expandirnos mas y mas, y tener comercios, socios y de mas estoy muy emocionado- * **En eso a lo lejos vio como la nave se iba acercando y veía a los pasajeros en la cubierta frontal, la nave era enorme hecha de madera de ciprés, un mástil que tenia una bandera con el símbolo de la guardia real un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas y una corona, unos propulsores en la parte trasera que lo ayudaban a sostenerse en el aire***

 **-** Miralos, hay vienen, que emoción tenemos que ir a recibirlos y así ellos diran- * **En eso, el alcalde vio como la nave iba cayendo, el asustado y preguntándose que había pasado corria hacia donde iba a impactarse, comenzo a descender mas rápido hasta que toco el suelo y se partio a la mitad, todos los pasajeros salieron disparados por los aires y murieron en el acto, cuando arribaron al lugar, vieron a Zaeri manchada de sangre y entre sus brazos un cadáver***

 **-** Zaeri…como…como pudiste? Asesinaste a todos en el barco, lo partiste a la mitad y ahora nos responsabilizaran de eso, has echado por tierra todos mis sueños y esperanzas de expandirnos...- * **Zaeri no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos del cadáver, y dijo algo en voz baja, mientras el alcalde se limpiaba las lagrimas y hablo de nuevo***

 **-** Esta ha sido la única y ultima falta que has cometido, quedasexiliada de cuenca huracán para siempre, largo de aquí!- * **El alcalde estaba furioso, según el por su culpa cuenca del huracán tendría mala fama y nada ni nadie pondría un pie en el, echando al suelo los sueños del alcalde, Zaeri no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreír y se fue caminando por un bosque cristalino donde todo lo que debía ser vegetación, era cristal que tenia un bello color arcoíris***

 **-** Oye, Jack no crees que fuiste muy duro con ella? Si te soy honesta no creo que ella haya tenido la culpa de este accidente, yo la conozco bien y jamas se atrevería a dañar a alguien inocente, es muy leal a su código y también- ***En eso, Jack le pidió a yazmin que se callara, que el no estaba ciego y vio lo que paso, ella era la única que estaba aquí y por lo tanto ella era la única sospechosa y culpable de tal agravio, y que ella ni ninguno(a) de sus predecesores será bienvenido a cuenca del huracán nunca mas, Yazmin vio como Zaeri se alejaba, a ella le partia el corazón ver que se iba porque ella sabia que Zaeri no seria capaz de tal atrosidad***

 ***Fin del flasback***

 **-** Y así fue como todo sucedió, tal y como me lo conto mi abuela, aunque al final ella siguió creyendo en Zaeri, yo estoy de acuerdo con el alcalde, y por eso debe pagar por su castigo- * **En eso toma un silbato y rápidamente los guardias y el alcalde aparecen rodeando a Irvin y Karin***

 **-** Alcalde, ella es la re-encarnacion de Zaeri, se atrevio a volver para terminar su trabajo y exterminarnos, le sugiero que la encierre y la deje hay para siempre, si no puede fusionarse con su cristal su esencia y persona se perderá para siempre- ***El alcalde se sorprendió al saber que Zaeri había vuelto, dio la orden de arresto y tomaron a Karin de los hombros y la desarmaron para llevarla a la cárcel***

 **-** Irvin! Ayudame por favor, no quiero ir a prisión soy inocente! Diles algo te lo ruego, no quiero morir de esa forma- * **Karin le suplicaba llorando, pero Irvin solo se limito a verla para darse la media vuelta e irse, en ese momento ella se sintió traicionada, era como si la hubiese llevado para entregarla, Karin dejo de poner resistencia y solo comenzo a llorar pues creía que su vida había terminado***

 **-** No te preocupes Karin, no pienso abandonarte…resolveré este misterio y limpiaremos tu nombre y honor, pero no podre hacerlo solo debo llamar a un analista- * **En eso, Irvin saca el comunicador que tenia Karin, lo obtuvo mientras estaban en el barco cuando ella estaba distraída, y se contacto con Alan inmediatamente***

 **-** Aquí Alan, diga quien habla y que es lo que quiere?- * **Dijo el piromaniaco de una forma muy seria***

-Alan, soy yo Irvin escucha, necesito que vengas aca de forma inmediata, es urgente y si es posible trae a Tara contigo, estoy en cuenca del huracán- * **Dijo Irvin esperando la respuesta positiva del pirómano, pero el solo comenzo a reírse***

-En primer lugar tu no me das ordenes, en segundo lugar Tara no esta, le encargaron una misión de infiltración y a mi me dieron el día libre y tercera, no pienso ir a cuenca solo porque un templario me lo este pidiendo lo siento pero no cuentes con migo de ningún modo-*Dijo Alan de forma muy seca y cortante dándole a entender que no le importaba ayudar a Irvin*

 **-** Bien, entonces te dire que traicione a Karin y se las vendi a los guardias de cuenca de huracán por una buena suma de dinero, adiós- ***Irvin corto comunicación con Alan***

 **Al poco rato Irvin estaba sentado en la banca tranquilamente tomando una taza de café, en eso siente detrás de el una aura negativa.**

 **-** Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te tomaría en venir, dijiste que no vendrías así que- * **Irvin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Alan lo empujo contra la pared y le apunto con su arma en la cabeza, Alan tenia los ojos mas rojos que de costumbre despedia un aura roja y tenia una pequeña arma pero fue modificada con balas mágicas, mas potentes que una bodega de granadas***

 **-** No me vengas con seriedad en estos instantes traidor, todos confiamos en ti para que entrenaras a Karin y ahora resulta que eres un mercenario disfrazado de templario? Será un placer el volarte los sesos en este mismo instante y yo mismo me encargare de entrenarla- * **Irvin comenzo a reírse y le pidió que se calmara, pero Alan solo se enfurecio mas y le puso el arma en la boca listo para disparar, en eso una chica apareció detrás de ellos***

-Oigan, la calle no es lugar para que estén haciendo obsenidades, si quieres meterle tu pistola en su boca para eso existen los moteles- * **Alan soltó a Irvin y ambos observaron a la chica, media** **1.90, de tez blanca, cabello de arcoíris largo, tenia puesto un chaleco de color rojo, tenia una pechera de cuero que parecía resistir cualquier cosa, una bandana del mismo color con joyas, un short corto y unas botas de cuero con metal al frente, ambas piernas estaban rodeadas de cadenas que parecían pesadas al igual que en sus nudillos, y ella los veía con una mirada arrogante***

 **-** Será mejor que te vayas, no estoy de humor para tratar con engreídas, debo volarle la tapa de los sesos a este maldito traidor- ***Dijo Alan apuntando nuevamente a la boca de Irvin pero en eso, la pistola se desarmo y Alan se quedo sorprendido pues la pistola nunca le había fallado antes***

 **-** Será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario conmigo, o no prometo que saldrás ileso pequeña escoria- * **Alan se enfurecio al escuchar que le subestimaban así que se transformo en androide y estaba decidido a atacar, al ver eso la chica se puso sus guantes lista para entrar en combate, Alan lanzo una bomba y ella se lanzo para golpearlo, pero en eso Irvin se mete en medio de los dos, destruyendo la bomba con su poder divino y deteniendo el golpe de la chica con su escudo***

-Hm, vaya, debo admitir que eres mas resistente de lo que aparentas pudiste detener un golpe mio, y ese escudo debe ser legendario, cualquier otro ya se hubiese destrozado tienes mi admiración, siéntete alagado, en cuanto a ti intento de androide, tienes suerte de que el templario este aquí o ya estarías volando por el cielo- * **Alan iba lanzar otra bomba para atacar a la chica, pero fue detenido por Irvin quien estaba arto y decidio poner fin a su pelea***

-Ya calmate, ahora te explicare, no traicione a Karin, hay un misterio sin resolver y la culpan a ella de eso, o mas bien culpan a Zaeri, y ahora la tienen presa así que por ahora estará bien, pero también de importante ahora, quien eres tu chica? Tu fuerza es descomunal- * **Alan trataba de relajarse y analizar lo que estaba pasando, pero a su vez estaba interesado en saber quien era esa chica tan arrogante***

 **-** Me llamo Zeldangelink soy una artista marcial tengo 19 años, y a diferencia de ese intento de vampiro cibernético que necesita granadas y armas para atacar desde lejos como buen cobarde que es, yo uso mi cuerpo para estar en primera línea de batalla y destruir a mis oponentes- * **Decía ella con gran orgullo mientras observaba a Alan quien estaba furioso por lo que había dicho, pero su cara de furia paso a satisfacción y eso le molesto a ella***

-Tengo que darte la razón, yo también preferiría la muerte antes que toparme con tu cuerpo, quizas por eso sigas siendo una pobre chica virgen y solitaria ya que quienes entran en contacto contigo mueren al instante jajaja- * **Zelda se enfurecio al escuchar tales palabras de Alan y ambos se iban a poner a luchar de nuevo, en eso sintieron que no podían moverse ni hablar***

 **-** Parece que trato con dos niños pequeños…por dios, y pensar que tuve que usar mi habilidad Prision Bendita, escuchen, mientras ustedes pelean como perros y gatos, Karin esta sufriendo en la cárcel sola, una vez que limpiemos su honor, pueden decapitarse el uno al otro si así lo desean, por ahora necesito que me ayuden a resolver este misterio- * **Alan le dio la razón a Irvin, así que aceptaría trabajar en equipo con zelda aunque no era lo que mas quería, lo hacia por Karin***

 **-** Es todo un honor para ustedes el tenerme en su equipo, yo conozco todas los misterios de cuenca de huracán, deduzco que están aquí para resolver el misterio de la nave que se estrello hace años al norte de aquí no es cierto? * **Irvin asintió y Alan no sabia de que hablaban pero de igual manera asintió*** bien, vayamos hacia la nave destruida, no esta muy lejos de aquí solo tengan cuidado con los tornados aun que me preocupa mas el vampirto cibernético, esta tan delgado que un tornado podría mandarlo hasta el otro lado del mundo jajaja- * **Alan solo se rio y le respondió de la misma forma***

-Claro, porque de seguro eso ya te ha pasado a ti, no me sorprende que alguien tan torpe que solo piensa con los puños y no se fija por donde va, es normal que hayas salido volando jajaja- * **Zelda y Alan iban a enfrentarse de nuevo hasta que Irvin se puso en medio nuevamente enfurecido***

 **-** BASTA YA LOS DOS! Somos guardianes eternos y se comportan como un par de niños mimados! Si seguirán así mejor lárguense a matarse el uno al otro, yo si voy a resolver este misterio, creía que trabajaba con sabios, no con niños chiflados- * **Irvin siguió caminando sin ver hacia atrás, se había cansado de ser el niñero de ambos, Alan y Zelda se vieron el uno al otro y decidieron dejar a un lado sus orgullos y ayudarlo a resolver el misterio, se dieron la mano y alcanzaron a Irvin, mas delante encontraron los restos del barco, la mitad delantera de el, los años fueron duros, estaba una parte cubierta de hongos, el mástil estaba roto y la bandera desgastada***

 **-** Esto es increíble, y pensar que este fue uno de los primeros barcos que pudieron volar, su estructura esta bien hecha, medidas correctas, e incluso madera de calidad, quien haya diseñado este barco fue un genio mis respetos para el o ella, pero no me explico como es que pudo estrellarse- * **Decía Alan, quien observaba el barco detalladamente mientras lo analizaba con su escáner***

 **-** Los habitantes cuentan, que fue una tal Zaeri quien hizo esto, como podia controlar los tornados a voluntad, ejerció mas presión de la que podia soportar el barco, de esa forma perdiendo el control y estrellándose en el suelo dando fin a todas las personas que viajaban en ese día, pero de igual forma, no creo que ella haya sido la culpable debio haber sido algo mas o alguien mas hmm- ***Decía zelda, mientras veía a Irvin un poco deprimido, pues al ser templario podia el sentir el sufrimiento de las almas en pena que rondaban en ese lugar, les dijo a Alan y Zelda que siguieran investigando, el revisaría el cementerio que estaba de lado para ver si podia encontrar alguna pista que pudiera ayudarlos a resolverlo, ellos asintieron y siguieron investigando***

 **-** Creo que la respuesta seria que lo hizo alguien mas con algo mas, mi analizador dice que hay restos de magia por el barco pero hay un lugar donde esta mas concentrado y esta por el otro lado del barco, tu quédate aquí yo investigare- * **Apenas dijo eso Alan, zelda lo tomo del hombro y le dijo que el no era su jefe para que le anduviera dando ordenes, y que lo acompañaría a revisar el interior del barco, el contenia las ganas de gritarle pero habían acordado una tregua así que le dijo que estaba bien, pero que no lo atrasara***

 **Alan y Zelda entraron al barco, Alan saco dos linternas y comenzaron a revisar el barco, se sorprendieron lo que vieron, sillas tapizadas que estaban cubiertas de hongos y parecía que al menor toque se destruirían, candelabros de vidrios intactos en el techo, algunas mesas rotas y otras en buen estado, botellas de vino y whisky tiradas junto con sus copas.**

 **-** -Wow, este barco no es solo enorme, si no también se veía muy lujoso, que lastima que la gente haya muerto de una forma tan trágica, estaban en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada- ***Decía Alan, para romper el silencio incomodo pero Zelda solo lo ignoraba y seguían avanzando hasta que llegaron al punto donde la magia resonaba mas, Zelda comenzo a revisar de un lado a otro pero no encontraba nada y le dijo a Alan que su aparato era defectuoso, y que no era de sorprender si lo había hecho el, Alan se había cansado de sus burlas y saco su arma y al mismo tiempo Zelda sus guantes pero antes de que pudieran atacarse una botella de vino se cayo de un estante que estaba al lado de ellos la botella rodo hasta topar en un extremo del barco, Alan sujeto la linterna y alumbro por todas partes pero no pudo ver nada ni nadie, alumbro hacia la botella y vio que el color donde se apoyaba era diferente al del barco***

 **-** Que raro, esto no parece madera, mas bien parece…tierra? Que significa esto? * **Alan paso la linterna hacia donde estaba la tierra y lo que vio le sorprendió*** aquí esta lo que buscábamos- * **Decía con gran emoción y Zelda solo lo veía con cara de duda***

 **-** Es que venimos buscando una botella de vino cubierta de tierra? No solo eres un cobarde si no también un borracho que sigue? Que te gusta andar poniéndole tu pistola como al templario ese?- * **Alan la ignoro completamente mientras analizaba la tierra y el hueco que dejaba verla y sentirla, terminado el análisis ya tenia los resultados***

 **-** Interesante, esto es algo que nunca había visto antes, aquí no solo hay rastros de magia antigua si no también de un explosivo aun que realmente no era tan volátil, la magia debio reforzarlo y eso lo hizo mas volátil, ocasionando una brecha en el casco del barco y de esa forma el viento traspasaría el interior haciendo una acumulación eólica sobrepasando el peso máximo del barco haciendo que descendiera perdiendo el control estrellándose en el suelo, esa es la razón del porque se estrello, Zaeri no tuvo nada que ver, debio ser alguien que tenia conocimiento en Alquimia e Ingenieria, debemos buscar a Irvin y contarle todo esto- * **Alan se levanto y tomo de la mano a Zelda para ir al cementerio y contarle todo a Irvin, cuando llegaron vieron que el estaba frente a un kiosco y parecía estar hablando solo, cuando Alan y Zelda se acercaron pudieron ver muy levemente la presencia de una chica que vestía un vestido largo de color café, delantal de color blanco y tenia el pelo suelto, Alan estaba a punto de contarle lo que vio, pero fue interrumpido por Irvin***

 **-** Descuida Alan, ya lo se todo, dejen les presento a Josefina, ella es una de las personas que iban en el barco cuando se estrello, le conte sobre Zaeri y dice que ella no fue la culpable, ella intento salvarlos pero fue demasiado tarde para ello, los verdaderos culpables fueron de una secta maldita llamada "Adoradores Alquimistas" ellos trabajaban con explosivos y magia arcana su objetivo era conquistar estas tierras, pero como el alcalde se rehusaba a dejarlas, aprovecharon el hecho de que serian los primeros en recibir el primer barco oficial, si lo destruían le darían mala fama a la villa y así nadie mas la visitaría dejando sin opción al alcalde mas que abandonarla, cuando el barco se estrello todos murieron incluyéndola pero antes vio como los alquimistas e ingenieros se acercaban al barco para llevarse los cuerpos, en eso una chica que se movia mas rápido que el viento les daba muerte a los ingenieros y alquimistas responsables de todo esto, Zaeri la tomo a ella en sus brazos y le dio las gracias por vengarlos y después de eso murió, eso explica todo y limpia el honor de Zaeri y de Karin, debemos ir a avisarle al alcalde de forma inmediata- * **Alan y Zelda asintieron y de forma inmediata fueron a la villa de cuenca del huracán para hablar con el alcalde, pero cuando llegaron vieron a Karin con una soga en el cuello, las manos atadas y a un verdugo, mientras el alcalde decía unas palabras***

-En este día, por fin después de varios años, tomaremos venganza de la persona quien nos arruino desde entonces, ella es la re-encarnacion de Zaeri y por lo tanto es ella, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados esperando a que vuelva a susitarse un mismo problema o algo peor así que pongámosle fin a esto- * **Alan, Zelda e Irvin al ver y escuchar eso, entraron en acción rápidamente, Alan desataba a Karin, Zelda ataco al verdugo dejándolo inconciente e Irvin le dijo al alcalde que debería escucharlo y que Karin no es la culpable, si no los Adoradores Alquimistas, el alcalde no creía en sus palabras, sabia el sobre la existencia de los adoradores pero que fueron exiliados hace años y que ellos no pudieron haber sido, Irvin le pidió al alcalde que le diera mas tiempo para resolver el misterio y probar la inocencia de Karin, el alcalde dudo un momento pero al ver la determinación y valentía por haber entrado de esa forma, le dijo que le daría veinticuatro horas, de lo contrario Karin seria ahorcada***

 **-** Esta usted loco! * **gritaba Alan, quien saco su arma y le apuntaba al alcalde, pero Irvin se puso frente a el y zelda lo detuvo por detrás para que no disparara*** déjenme! Ella es inocente, ustedes son tan ignorantes e inseguros que buscan al primer culpable y quieren sacrificarlo creyendo que así todo terminara, pero solo será el inicio de todo!- * **Gritaba desesperado Alan, y Karin solo le puso la mano en el hombro, el volteo a verla y vio que ella sonreía, pero en su mirada podia ver un profundo dolor***

 **-** Gracias por creer en mi chicos, pero hasta que todo se compruebe creo que seguire en la cárcel, confio en ustedes y se que me lograran sacar de ella, señor alcalde escólteme hacia mi celda por favor- * **El alcalde mando a dos guardias a escoltar a Karin a su celda, Irvin, Alan y Zelda solo podían ver como se la llevaban, Irvin y Alan estaban determinados a salvarla aunque zelda no parecía muy interesada***

 **-** Chicos, les sere honesta, no me interesa lo que le pase a su amiga o compañera o lo que sea, así que yo mejor me ire pero fue divertido investigar todo esto con ustedes chao- * **Irvin le decía que le ayudase pero ella simplemente le ignoraba, hasta que Alan tuvo un plan***

 **-** Dejala Irvin, de todas formas solo seria un estorbo * **Zelda se detuvo en ese instante al escucharlo** * ya sabe que con migo es mas que suficiente para resolver este misterio por eso se va tan tranquila, porque sabe que tengo razón, además es mejor la inteligencia que la fuerza así que continuemos nosotros dos- * **Zelda se dio media vuelta enfurecida con Alan, lo tomo de la camisa y lo vio directamente a los ojos***

 **-** Si tu crees que eres mejor que yo investigando, te hare ver lo equivocado que estas, yo misma resolveré este caso y salvare a esa chica mientras que tu te tragaras las palabras que acabas de decir, oye templario, andando hay otra villa cerca de aquí, seguramente hay están los responsables- * **Zelda soltó a Alan y comenzo a caminar rápidamente, Alan observo a Irvin dándole a entender que la única forma de que ella ayudase era retando a su orgullo***

 **Llegaron a la entrada de una villa, los escalones apenas se veían la maleza los cubria casi en su totalidad, no había nadie cuidando la entrada, subieron los escalones lentamente para no llamar la atención si es que había alguien mas delante, los tres se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas que estaban en el lugar y vieron que la villa estaba repleta de adoradores alquimistas, se podían ver a ancianos con una túnica del mismo color y pequeños zumis (ratones) que eran ingenieros que fabricaban explosivos mientras los alquimistas los bañaban con una sustancia de color verde y las bombas cambiaban a un color rojizo.**

 **-** Bien tengo un plan, Zelda y yo los distraeremos, Alan, tu colocaras explosivos alrededor de la villa y de pasada buscaras información sobre lo que paso hace varios años del porque el atentado contra la nave, esa información debe estar con el líder, interrogaremos a uno y te avisaremos por el comunicador, entendiste?- ***Alan asintió y zelda choco sus puños en señal de que estaba lista para atacar en cualquier momento, Irvin dio la señal y el se adelanto primero, Alan estaba a punto de irse pero Zelda lo detuvo***

 **-** Escúchame bien, que no se te ocurra morir aquí entendiste? Aun tenemos asuntos pendientes que arreglar así que cuídate entendiste?- * **Alan comenzo a reírse por lo que había dicho y ella puso una cara de enojo y le prometio que saldría ileso pues el también tenia asuntos pendientes y le dijo que se cuidara también***

 **Irvin comenzo a luchar contra los alquimistas e ingenieros, quienes tocaron la alarma alertando a los demás, unas jaulas se abrireron y unas criaturas hechas de barro y piedra salieron de ellas, Irvin estaba rodeado de alquimistas, ingenieros y bestias, comenzo a recitar sus palabras divinas para poder atacar, Zelda por otro lado se divertia mas, los alquimistas e ingenieros no soportaban un solo golpe de ella, atacaban con magia y cuchillos, pero ella los esquivaba, desarmaba y usaba como escudos para seguir atacándolos, toda la villa estaba concentrados en ellos dos así que Alan pudo infriltrarse y colocar los explosivos.**

 **-** Bien, Zelda e Irvin los están distrayendo bien, solo debo comenzar a poner las bombas y veremos unos lindos fuegos artificiales * **Alan comenzo a sacar sus explosivos, y vio una mesa que estaba a su lado, vio que los explosivos eran los modificados y había un control al lado de ellos** * hmm me da curiosidad que tanto daño podrían estos causar…bien usare estos- * **Alan tomo los explosivos modificados y sus controles de los alquimistas y comenzo a ponerlos, conforme fue avanzando por la villa y poniendo los explosivos, vio una casa que era diferente a las demás, era mas grande y estaba mejor cuidada ya que las otras estaban destrozadas y deterioradas, entro a la casa y comenzo a buscar archivos antiguos, sin embargo no pudo encontrar algo relevante, antes de irse, vio una pintura de un barco, irónicamente era el mismo barco que habían investigado, toco la pintura y se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella se ocultaba algo, al removerla vio una pequeña caja fuerte, saco un pequeño explosivo lo coloco sobre la caja fuerte y este exploto abriéndola al instante, al revisar vio que habían unos papeles que detallaban el plan de destruir el barco y tomar cuenca del huracán, comenzo al leerlo y se llevo una gran sorpresa, inmediatamente fue buscando a Irvin y Zelda pero cuando los encontró, estaban en el piso y unas bestias estaban sobre ellos, Alan se transformo en androide dispuesto a explotar a las bestias, pero en eso una persona que conocían apareció***

 **-** Lo sabia, sabia que tu eras el culpable de todo esto…Simon * **Dijo Alan mientras señalo al alcalde** * realmente no entiendo porque haces todo esto- ***Dijo Alan mientras se salía del modo androide y baja su arma***

 **-** No espero que lo entiendas, guardian eterno, estas tierras por derecho son nuestras, los turistas y ustedes son invasores, pero te sere honesto ya que no creo que salgan de esta mi abuelo fue quien hizo explotar el barco, todo fue parte de su plan, hace años fue a visitar la jungla alada y al ver ese barco veía como mas y mas de tu gente iban a invadirnos, tomando estas tierras como suyas y dejándonos a nosotros exiliados, hubo una chica que se dio cuenta de todo, Zaeri ella sabia de nuestros planes afortunadamente mi abuelo jugo bien sus cartas y tomo prisioneros a quienes consideraba su familia, le dijo que no se interpusiera en su camino y de pasada se echase la culpa ella misma, de esa forma nadie sospecharía de nosotros y controlaríamos la tierra desde las sombras, quien se imaginaria que el alcalde fuera quien movia los hilos? Bueno aparte de ustedes claro esta- * **Simon contaba la historia, mientras Alan, Irvin y Zelda buscaban la forma de salir de ese aprieto, entonces recordó las bombas colocadas, pero tenia que esperar a que Irvin y zelda se liberaran, así que improviso un plan***

 **-** Vaya, pues entonces si es así la cosa, tienes razón, a mi tampoco me gustaría que invadieran mis tierras, yo también abria hecho explotar todo, pero si te soy honesto, estos explosivos podrían mejorarse y te lo digo yo, soy un piromaniaco e ingeniero, podría ayudarte a mejorar estos explosivos y no solo eso, podríamos hacer cañones, metralletas, lanza-granadas, etc, piénsalo teniéndome entre tus filas tu poder de fuego aumentaría considerablemente que dices? Pienso traicionar a esos dos patéticos guardianes y para probarlo, quiero exterminarlos yo mismo- * **Alan saco una pistola de plasma que el mismo invento, Simon estaba aplaudiendo tales palabras y le dio el permiso de exterminarlos, cuando se acerco a ellos, Irvin y Zelda lo miraron con odio pues no esperaban una traición de su parte, Alan cargo su arma y rápidamente les disparo a las bestias que lo tenían prisioneros***

-Ups, me equivoque na ya enserio jamas me aliaria con alguien tan patético como tu, y ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer explotar tu villa- ***Alan saco el control remoto para activar las bombas y una serie de explosiones se fueron escuchando alrededor de la villa, los edificios fueron derrumbándose, pedazos grandes de piedra y concreto salían por los aires mientras los alquimistas e ingenieros corrian de un lado a otro tratando de escapar pero eran aplastados por las piedras y otros explotaban, la villa estaba quedando en ruinas***

-Como pudiste?! Nos estas arrebatando las tierras que por derecho son nuestras! Se supone que ustedes ayudan a quienes lo necesitan!- * **Decía Simon desesperado mientras Alan ayudaba a levantarse a Irvin y a Zelda***

-Tu lo has dicho, ayudamos a quienes lo necesitan, y en este momento Karin nuestra compañera nos necesita, en cambio tu y tu abuelo se lavaron las manos manchando el honor de una caballera, y eso no merece nuestra ayuda, merece la pena máxima pero descuida, por ser el alcalde te tengo algo mejor preparado- * **Alan activa el modo androide y le dispara un pequeño dispositivo en el pecho***

 **-** Descuida será rápido e indoloro…bueno realmente dolerá bastante, no quisiera ser tu, pero me encanta ser yo- * **Alan activo de forma remota la bomba que implanto en el pecho del alcalde haciendo que estallara de forma instantánea manchándolos a los tres de sangre***

 **-** Esto es algo…grotesco pero al final todo salió bien, debemos volver a la villa y sacar a Karin de la cárcel y avisar también que el alcalde era uno de los adoradores- ***Dijo Irvin mientras ponían marcha hasta la villa, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver que había cuerpos de adoradores tirados en la entrada de la villa, se adentraron mas y vieron a Karin fuera de la cárcel con su estoque en mano manchada de sangre, ella sintió su presencia y volteo a verlos y los saludo***

-Hola chicos como están?, vaya veo que tuvieron enfrentamiento con los adoradores también no? Al menos ya fueron eliminados o y no adivinaran a quien me encontré en la cárcel, al autentico alcalde de la villa, al parecer el que nos dio la bienvenida era el líder de los adoradores alquimistas, les presento a Jose- * **En eso, un chico salió de entre unas cajas, vestía una camisa desgastada y descolorida, unos pantalones café desgastados y estaba descalzo, se podia notar que no había comido en días***

 **-** -Muchas gracias por su ayuda, guardianes eternos, mi pueblo les esta agradecido no solo por salvarme a mi y a ellos, si no por deshacerse de quienes querían robar nuestra libertad y nuestras tierras, les estamos eternamente agradecidos- ***Jose les hizo una reverencia y ellos la respondieron del mismo modo***

-Descuida, solo cumplimos nuestra misión, y se podría decir que terminamos la misión y resolvimos el misterio del barco que se estrello hace años, será mejor que vaya a cambiarse alcalde y hable con su gente, y les haga ver que todo fue una farsa y ahora todo esta bien- ***Dijo Irvin antes de despedirse del alcalde quien le hizo una reverencia y fue hacia su casa***

 **-** Bueno Irvin, misión cumplida, el día no fue tan aburrido como pensé que seria, al principio creía que si habias traicionado a Karin y la habias vendido pero solo fue una sucia mentira para hacerme venir, buena esa jaja no lo vuelvas a hacer o te meteré una granada en donde la espalda termina su nombre, ahora me regresare a monte encantado debo seguir luchando contra el ejercito Toroto- * **Zelda al escuchar a donde iba y cual era su misión, mostro una cara de desagrado a lo cual Alan también lo hizo***

 **-** No me digas que tu también…oh por dios, justo cuando creía que me libraría de ti resulta que vamos a donde mismo…gracias por arruinarme el día niña arrogante- * **Dijo molesto Alan***

 **-** No creas que para mi es un agrado estar con alguien tan cobarde que solo se la pasa en la retaguardia y lanzando granadas sin estar en primera línea de combate-

 **Tanto zelda como Alan se despidieron de Karin y de Irvin y pusieron marcha hacia monte encantado, Karin le pregunto a Irvin que si estarían bien a lo que el respondió que si lo estarían, que la próxima vez que los viéramos, posiblemente tendrían una relación, a lo cual ambos alcanzaron a escuchar y gritaron al mismo tiempo que jamas seria así.**

 **-** Bien Karin, ya que limpiamos tu nombre es hora de comenzar tu entrenamiento pero primero, debo ir a un lugar, ve al hotel y cámbiate de ropa y come algo, yo regreso en un momento- ***Karin no sabia hacia donde iria, pero tomaría su consejo y se dirigiría al hotel a cambiarse y cenar mientras esperaba a que volviera, Irvin por otra parte camino hacia el cementerio ya no sentía las almas en pena que sintió cuando llego por primera vez, fue al kiosco y lo toco con su mano***

 **-** Espero y esto pueda traerles la paz que tanto buscaban, descansen- * **Irvin cerro los ojos rezando, en eso un poco de viento llego hacia el kiosco y pudo escuchar una voz femenina diciéndole "gracias", Irvin reconocio esa voz, era Josefina despidiéndose pues ya había encontrado la paz y el descanso eterno, Irvin camino hacia afuera del cementerio y volteo una ultima vez para despedirse, todas las animas habían sido vengadas y ahora descansaban en paz.***

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bueno chicos aquí esta el 6 capitulo :D, lo hize un poco largo porque tenia que contar la historia de la ciudad y todo eso para dar inicio a la secuencia de entrenamiento, además de que se nos unio una nueva integrante :3 bueno eso seria todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar mas rápido, dejen su Review si les gusto y si no igual déjenlo :3 nos estamos leyendo Bye-Bye :D**


	9. Entrenando a los Guardianes

**Holas caracolas (?) aquí volviendo de entre los muertos con la continuación del Fic Edén Eternal. Ahora usare a todos los Oc, así que será algo largo espero y les guste, no olviden dejar su Review jaja :3 (hablo enserio ¬_¬).**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Capítulo 7. Entrenamiento de Guardianes.**

* **Eran las 5 de la mañana en cuenca huracán, en una pequeña casa estaba Karin durmiendo plácidamente, pero se vio interrumpida cuando llego Irvin***

 **-** Es hora de levantarse, al que madruga dios le ayuda es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento de caballera Karin- * **Dijo Irvin todo emocionado mientras movía a Karin para despertarla***

-Ehhh? Pero si el sol ni ha salido, estás loco si crees que me levantare a entrenar tan temprano, déjame dormir- * **Decía Karin mientras se tapaba con las sabanas sobre su cara***

 **-** Muy bien señorita no me deja alternativa, tendré que pasar al plan B- * **Irvin cargo a Karin poniéndola sobre su hombro, y ella estaba enojada tratando de que lo bajara, pero le fue imposible***

 **-** Bien, ya estoy aquí a duras penas y en contra de mi voluntad que haremos primero? Correr? Levantar pesas? Flexiones?- * **Decía Karin mientras veía a Irvin revisar algo en su mochila, ella estaba preparada para todo, o eso creía ella***

-Antes de comenzar con lo físico, debemos fortalecer lo mental ya que la mente rige el cuerpo y si tienes mente débil tu cuerpo será débil, así que te traje algo para que te entretengas estos días y no te despegaras de el ni por un segundo entendiste?- * **Al terminar de hablar, Irvin saco un libro gigante titulado "El arte del Esgrima y la Caballerosidad".**

 **-** Qué?! Esperas que me lea todo eso y aparte lo cargue? Es que acaso quieres dejarme jorobada? No lo voy a hacer, me rehusó a hacerlo- * **Decía Karin quien le dio la espalda a Irvin dándole a entender que no haría ese tipo de entrenamiento***

-Ya veo…supongo que no eres tan determinada y valiente como todos creíamos…es una lástima que el año que viene seguirás igual y te llamaran vaga y que eres una vergüenza para Zaeri…pero está bien no hay problema si no quieres…- * **Decía Irvin quien cargaba el libro para guardarlo, pero fue detenido por Karin quien le miraba con unos ojos amenazadores***

-Me estas subestimando? Enserio? Crees que no podre con un simple libro? Que este libro por ser gigante es más que yo? Pues te equivocas! Ya verás me voy a leer todo el libro de principio a fin y no lo dejare ni por un instante y hare que te tragues tus palabras- * **Irvin sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Karin, era como estar viendo a Zaeri, odiaba ser subestimada y cuando se proponía algo no importa cuánto le tomase ella lo cumplía***

 **Karin tomo el libro y comenzó a leerlo, en sus páginas ella veía que había habilidades básicas hasta avanzadas de esgrima y el código de oro que todo caballero debe seguir.**

 **-** Este libro es tan extenso…como se supone que me convertiré en caballera leyendo todo esto? No debería aprender a esquivar y bloquear los ataques con elegancia?- ***Dijo Karin mientras abría el libro y observaba la primera página***

-Como dije antes, debes fortalecer tu mente para enfrentar cualquier situación, el cuerpo es un templo y la mente es el tesoro que se guarda en él, entre más valioso sea el tesoro más defensas tendrá el templo- * **Dijo Irvin mientras Karin le observaba reflexionando sus palabras***

 **-** Está bien, entendí tu analogía y tienes razón debo aprender a controlar mi mente antes de controlar mi cuerpo, entre más control tenga sobre mi mis emociones y pensamientos más ágil y fuerte será mi cuerpo es así como trascenderé a ser una caballera cierto?- ***Dijo Karin mientras acariciaba la primera página del libro y al ver a Irvin el asintió de forma positiva dándole a entender que su razonamiento era acertado***

 **-** Tomate tu tiempo para leerlo, no quieras terminarlo de un día para otro, reflexiona sus palabras y entenderás que ser caballera no solo implica ser ágil y resistente, si no tener una voluntad de acero y superar las adversidades- * **Dicho eso Irvin abandono la habitación, dejando a Karin sola con el libro y sus pensamientos***

 **Lejos de cuenca del huracán estaban Alan, Tara y Zeldagelink, luchaban en un campo abierto lleno de árboles frondosos, los cuales limitaban la visión y daba refugio a los francotiradores y asesinos que estuvieran ocultos.** -Atención pelotón 2 y 4, sirvan de refuerzo al escuadrón 6, coordenadas Bravo-Zulú actuación inmediata, Tara veo francotiradores enemigos en Alfa, encárgate de ellos de forma inmediata para que los escuadrones puedan avanzar y podamos recuperar las tierras, y tu pequeña engreída, haz algo productivo y elimina las barreras enemigas para que los escuadrones puedan tomar el refugio- * **Decía Alan quien comandaba los escuadrones, a Tara y a Zelda en el campo de batalla***

 **-** Y porque no vienes tú y te haces hombre de una vez eh? Claro estas tan seguro en el cuartel general mientras nosotros arriesgamos el cuello para que tu sigas vivo no? Que sencillo te la tienes maldito cobarde- * **Dijo Zelda, a lo que Alan le molesto su actitud y comenzaron a discutir por el canal de comunicación pero fueron callados por Tara***

 **-** Dejen de comportarse como una pareja de recién casados y completen sus misiones, una vez que tomemos las tierras pueden discutir a placer ok? Así que cállense ya de una maldita vez, Zelda tu solo has lo que te diga Alan, y tu Alan deja de comportarte como si fueras la autoridad máxima, Corto- * **Zelda y Alan se callaron por un momento y aceptaron trabajar en equipo, mientras tanto Tara estaba un poco desconcentrada en su misión por las palabras que le había dicho Alan antes de iniciar la misión***

 ***Flashback***

-Escuchen las dos, esta no es una misión de suma importancia al menos no para el cuartel general del ejército de valencia, sin embargo nos servirá como entrenamiento a la hora de guiar a los demás guardianes eternos cuando nos enfrentemos a hordas demoniacas, en estos momentos Irvin está entrenando a Karin quien será factor clave en nuestra estrategia, así que debemos entrenar nuestras estrategias, además de que la nueva no sabe nada de nada porque tiene solo placenta en su corteza cerebral- * **Dijo Alan quien apuntaba hacia Zelda que solo se reía y ponía sus guantes***

-Vaya, y yo creía que valorabas tu cobarde vida, pero ahora veo que solo quieres morir de la manera más dolorosa posible, tal vez quiera resolver todo mediante los golpes, pero al menos hago algo y no me la paso como un niño de mama escondido en su refugio de almohadas- * **Zelda se lanzó contra Alan y el lanzo una granada hacia su dirección, pero Tara pateo la granada hacia el aire y golpeo los brazos de Zelda dejándolos inutilizables***

 **-** Paren ya ustedes dos, que no pueden estarse quietos? Parecen animales queriendo tomar territorio ahora veo lo que tuvo que sufrir Irvin, ahora escuchen, traten de trabajar en equipo y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, somos guardianes eternos la gente confía en nosotros así que comportémonos como tales bien?- * **Dijo tara reprendiendo a ambos quienes se miraron y asintieron aceptando trabajar en equipo, tara le regreso la movilidad a los brazos de Zelda y ella comenzó a hablar***

-No entiendo porque dicen que esa chica Karin que vi en cuenca del huracán es factor clave en la estrategia, todos somos guardianes eternos y podemos hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, incluyendo al niño de mama- ***Alan se molestó a tal punto que iba a apuntarle con su arma pero tara lo vio con ojos amenazadores y el enfundo su arma***

-Bien te lo explicare lo más resumido posible, como bien sabes nuestros antecesores detuvieron la oscuridad que se cernía en este mundo, una vez que fue detenida regresaron a sus cristales fusionándose con ellos pero ahora hemos salido nosotros y tenemos los recuerdos de nuestros antecesores y todo lo que ellos vivieron para guiarnos, pero claro como en todo siempre hay alguien que tiene que sobre-salir en este caso fue Zaeri- * **Zelda se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar ese nombre, ella en su vida pasada conocía bien a Zaeri, y le debía un gran favor que juro que se lo pagaría cuando ella más lo necesitase***

 **-** Te refieres a Z…Zaeri? La caballera de los vientos? La legendaria y elusiva guardiana eterna que era reconocida y admirada por todos? Ella misma?! La conocí en cuenca del huracán y no me percate hasta ahora?- * **Alan asintió, Tara le confirmo que efectivamente Karin era Zaeri, Zelda estaba emocionada ya que al final podría regresarle el favor***

 **-** Por eso ella es factor clave en nuestra estrategia, ella pudo derrotar a tres enemigos que para nosotros fueron imposibles e incluso para Daias la mejor templaría de esa época, te acuerdas de Trick y Treat?- * **Dijo Alan con seguridad y algo de miedo al recordarlos***

 **-** Como olvidar a ese par de demonios…casi era nuestro fin, hasta llego Zaeri y conjuro un hechizo de aprisionamiento y los encerró en un medallón con su forma fusionada solo espero y sigan atrapados en su medallón, si no…definitivamente estaremos perdidos- * **Decía Zelda quien generalmente era valiente y atrevida, al recordarlos se mostró insegura y temerosa***

 ***Fin Flashback***

-Trick…Treat…la muerte en persona, solo espero que Irvin este haciendo un buen trabajo en entrenar a Karin, porque algo me dice que los volveremos a encontrar muy pronto…- ***Tara estaba sumida en sus pensamientos saltando entre los árboles para poder infiltrarse en la base de los enemigos***

 **Lejos de donde estaban Alan, Zelda y Tara, se encontraba una región llamada Dimensión de la Devastación, esa región era gobernada por Trick y Treat antes de que fueran encerrados por Zaeri, en él había un pequeño pueblo con algunas casas en pie pero otras en mal estado, el techo estaba destruido, las ventanas rotas, no había puertas y todo estaba rodeado por una espesa neblina que a su vez tenia energía maligna que podía levantar algunos fragmentos de piedra.**

 **-** Vaya, nuestro hogar tal y como lo dejamos, sigue siendo tan bello como siempre, me pregunto si aún rondaran las almas de los pueblerinos a quienes asesinamos y la de los soldados que intentaron protegerlos, apura el paso mascota debemos llegar al castillo- * **Dijo Treat mientras sujetaba la mano de Trick y continuaban avanzando, detrás de ellos venia Dante cargando varias cosas principalmente para rituales***

 **-** Ya te dije, deje de ser tu mascota cuando Zaeri te encerró, el contrato fue anulado y ahora tu eres quien debe de servirme a mi pues yo te libere de tus ataduras así que ahora ven y carga mis materiales- * **Dijo Dante enojado mientras esperaba una respuesta de Treat***

-Ah vaya, discúlpame, bien si me lo pones de esa manera supongo que tienes razón, perdón por haber sido un cretino con mi señor por supuesto que cargare las cosas por ti * **Dante confiado le dio los materiales a Treat, este sonrió e incendio la bolsa completa*** Ups…se quemó, bueno ni modo miremos el lado bueno así te moverás más rápido y serás más competente mascota- * **Dante estaba furioso, le había costado tiempo y esfuerzo conseguir todo ese material***

-Como te atreves a quemar mi material de rituales? Ese material lo iba a utilizar para algo muy importante y ahora- * **Dante no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Treat lo sujeto de la camisa***

-Yo soy el que debería decirte que como te atreves a hablarme con ese tono, el que me hayas liberado no significa que seas mi dueño ni Trick lo es, confórmate con que te perdone la vida por liberarme y con eso deberías estar feliz- * **Dijo Treat despidiendo un aura negra que comenzaba a cubrir a Dante pero en cuanto lo soltó desapareció***

 **-** Bah, ya que tendré que conseguir esos materiales nuevamente, quizás así los consiga más "frescos" primero deberé ir a cuenca del huracán, después a Monte Encantado y al terminar Volcán Ávila, partiré en este momento- * **Dijo Dante y se fue sin avisarles a Treat y Trick***

-Esa mascota…le falta educación, Trick recuérdame adiestrarle cuando regrese si?- * **Trick asintió mientras caminaba con su hermano***

 **-** Bien ya estoy en cuenca del huracán, ahora necesitare conseguir energía eólica de los tornados y tierra del cementerio, son dos ingredientes esenciales en el ritual- * **Dante se tapó con su capucha y mascara para caminar por el pueblo y pasar desapercibido***

-Este lugar está muy tranquilo Jeje muy pronto todo este mundo estará tranquilo igual, con este ritual de transferencia no abra nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme jajaja- * **Dijo Dante mientras pasaba por la calle del pueblo sin ningún alma a la vista, en eso una ventana tenia luz a lo cual le dio curiosidad y al ver, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Karin sola, sus ojos se iluminaron y pensaba***

 **-** Si consigo capturarla y transferir sus poderes a mí, podre encerrar a Treat y Trick a menos que obedezcan mis órdenes si eso es una gran idea jajaja- * **Pero Dante fue sacado de su mente al escuchar una voz que se le hacía irreconocible, se dio media vuelta y frente a él estaba Irvin***

-Que no te enseñaron que espiar a la gente es de mala educación, brujo de segunda categoría? Que te trae a cuenca? Vienes a secuestrar a Karin no es así? Lamento decirte que si quieres secuestrarla debes pasar sobre mi primero- * **Dijo Irvin sacando su espada y escudo y al mismo tiempo poniéndose en guardia frente a Dante***

-Vaya, Vaya no esperaba encontrarte aquí pero me temo que tu acusación es errónea, no vengo a secuestrar a Karin, al menos no por el momento, solo vine por material para usar en rituales pero no es algo que te importe- * **En eso a Dante accidentalmente se le cayó la mitad del medallón de la muerte que tenía guardado***

-Pero…que?...no me digas que ese es…no te abras atrevido a liberarlos o sí?- * **Dijo Irvin molesto, a lo que Dante solo reía por el temor que se veía en sus ojos***

-Liberar a Treat y Trick? Mmm…quizás quiera hacerlo o quizás ya lo hice y el ritual que hare es para transferir sus poderes a mí no lo sé- * **Dante comenzó a reírse, pero su risa paso a enojo cuando sentía que no podía moverse***

-Hey! Que haces? Suéltame en este mismo instante o hare que mis demonios te devoren! * **Le dijo Dante a Irvin, quien se acercaba a paso lento***

-Es que solo piensas en ti?...tan miserable ha sido tu vida que buscas poder para sentirte algo o sentirte alguien importante? Si absorbes sus poderes no podrás controlarlos, serás corrompido y terminaras peor que como estas ahora, eso quieres?- * **Dijo Irvin tratando de convencer a Dante de dejar los rituales y magia negra, pero el solo bajo su cabeza y comenzó a reírse***

-Jaja jaja, buena esa, que te hace pensar que no podre controlar su poder eh? Como tu bien lo dices somos guardianes eternos, nosotros mismos somos energía si tomamos una energía externa a nosotros solo debemos adaptarla, así de fácil y sencillo- * **Decía Dante, a lo que Irvin solo pudo apretar su espada y su escudo lanzando un ataque frontal hacia Dante, pero antes de que llegara a asestar el golpe se detuvo y libero a Dante haciendo que se moviera de nuevo***

-Que pasa pequeño serafín? Es que no tienes las agallas para terminar conmigo? Bien si es así yo acabare contigo!- * **Dante lanzo una bola de energía oscura mientras Irvin estaba de espaldas, pero la bola desapareció sin siquiera haber tocado su cuerpo***

-Pero que fue?! Como es que mi ataque se desvaneció? Grrr que fue lo que hiciste!?- * **Dante comenzó a recitar unas palabras y un pentagrama se posó debajo de Irvin, pero al igual que la bola de energía, este se desvaneció***

-Nunca entenderás lo que es el poder en verdad, tu buscas acabar con tu vida con la excusa de que es para volverte más fuerte, pero en realidad solo buscas auto-destruirte en el intento, tu magia oscura es demasiado débil no puede contra mis poderes divinos, eres débil en tu interior es por eso que tus poderes son débiles mientras desconfíes de tu persona, tus poderes te traicionaran- * **Dijo Irvin sin voltear hacia Dante quien se había quedado sin palabras al escucharlo***

-No pienso matarte y es por una simple razón, al igual que nosotros eres un guardián eterno aunque digas que eres un brujo sin corazón puede que tengas razón, pero aun así tu alma es pura y no ha sido corrompida por ningún ritual, hasta que no entiendas lo que es ser un guardián eterno no entenderás lo que es el verdadero poder que duerme en ti, vete de aquí Dante antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dado esta oportunidad- ***Dante chasqueo los dedos y en una nube de humo negra desapareció de la vista de Irvin, Karin salió para revisar que había pasado y vio a Irvin llorando desconsoladamente, un templario con voluntad de hierro soltando el llanto como si de un niño se tratase***

 **Mientras tanto en Volcán Ávila, estaban Dashy y Julie, en el pequeño pueblo de Tuskars (cerdos), estaban cumpliendo su misión de guardaespaldas de un arqueólogo, el ambiente de volcán Ávila era como estar en el infierno, volcanes activos en todo momento rodeando el pueblo, ríos de lavas y piedras saliendo de los volcanes a cada instante, las casas del pueblo estaban hechas de rocas que fueron lanzadas por los volcanes siendo así resistentes al ambiente.**

-Nuevamente gracias por acudir a mi llamado señoritas, este lugar es muy peligroso con eso de la lava, el calor extremo, las bestias salvajes y ese culto Mara rondando por aquí, son muy valientes- * **El arqueólogo se llama Manuel, era un Zumi (ratón) pelaje color celeste, estatura baja como es de costumbre, un sombrero de color crema, y un conjunto de color café***

-No hay problema Dr. Manuel, somos guardianas eternas y ayudaremos a quienes lo necesiten, además necesitamos entrenarnos en todo tipo de ambiente y ser sus guardaespaldas en este lugar lleno de volcanes y lava es un gran escenario para entrenar resistencia al calor- * **Dijo Dashy mientras tomaba su hacha y la ponía sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban***

-Es divertido jugar con las bestias salvajes, son tan fáciles de domesticar, mira Dashy unos dinosaurios y unos Leones con cola de escorpión nos siguen me los puedo quedar como mascotas?- ***Dijo Julie quien tenía brillo en sus ojos esperando la respuesta afirmativa, pero Dashy y el arqueólogo pegaron un grito al ver las bestias que le seguían***

-Elimina a esas bestias Julie! No puedes tenerlas como mascotas ni nada, nuestro trabajo es mantener seguro al arqueólogo!- * **Manuel se puso detrás de Dashy asustado temblando de miedo, Dashy lo aparto hacia atrás y se lanzó con su hacha gigante girando en torno a su propio eje decapitando a las bestias***

 **-** Listo, eso estuvo cercas, si se hubieran salido del trance habría sido un peligro para el Dr. Manuel, Julie que sea la última vez que…- ***Dashy estaba a punto de reprender a Julie, pero ella había desaparecido junto con el Dr. Manuel, Dashy volteo a todos lados hasta que los vio y ella sentía como se le salían los ojos, Julie y Manuel estaban rodeados de adoradores del culto Mara***

 **-** Julie! Que haces?! Hay esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes!- * **Dashy corrió inmediatamente hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar vio una lluvia de meteoritos caer sobre los adoradores***

 **-** No te preocupes Dashy, tengo todo bajo control jiji, y el Dr. Manuel también lo está lo ves?- * **Julie levanta a Manuel quien estaba medio desmayado por el susto de haber estado rodeado por el culto Mara quien se especializaba en sacrificios***

 **-** El no está bien, esta desmayado! Argh te dije que no te salieras de control, esto no es un viaje para divertirse estamos entrenando, de seguro Karin está entrenando en estos momentos y tú solo dispones a que todo es diversión para ti- * **Dashy regaño a Julie mientras sujetaba a Manuel en sus hombros y seguían caminando hacia su destino, a los pocos minutos el Doctor despertó***

 **-** Ehhh…dónde estoy? Esto es el cielo? Ya fui sacrificado?- * **El doctor al ver que seguía vivo estaba sorprendido pero más sorprendido era que Dashy estaba cargando con el***

-No, no estás en el cielo, esto es el infierno literalmente claro, te desmayaste después de estar rodeado de adoradores del culto mara, y no podíamos dejarte hay tirado nada más, no me atrevería a abandonar a nadie- * **Dijo Dashy mientras Manuel al ver su generosidad quedo conmovido por tal actuación, Julie se dio cuenta y con sus dedos le hizo una señal de corazón***

-Qué?! No te equivocas yo no…esto es puramente profesional señorita Julie le pido de favor que no se confunda- ***Dijo Manuel quien estaba sonrojado mientras abrazaba el cuello de Dashy y posaba su cabeza sobre ella, a lo cual ella no parecía molestarle***

-Bien, Dr. Manuel hemos llegado a Baltaroi, dicen los pueblerinos que antiguamente esta era su ciudad natal pero el culto mara la ocupo y sus tesoros están escondidos aquí, supongo que el tesoro que busca está aquí- * **Dijo Dashy mientras bajaba al Dr. Manuel de su espalda y entraban en la ciudad abandonada***

 **Al entrar, pudieron ver una carpeta roja que estaba en medio del camino, era muy extensa y había estatuas de Tuskars, algunas intactas u otras en un estado deplorable, el techo parecía que se vendría abajo con el mas mínimo movimiento de las placas terrestres, así que tuvieron que caminar con cautela mientras exploraban la ciudad abandonada de Baltaroi.**

-Esto es increíble, jamás me hubiera imaginado que los Tuskars tuvieran tanta imaginación e ingenio al construir Baltaroi, las columnas parecen estar hechas de piedra caliza, y la estructura es tan compleja pero a la vez tan simple...es maravilloso- * **El Dr. Manuel veía asombrado cada rincón y parte de la ciudad, Dashy y Julie lo seguían de cerca por si algo llegase a presentarse***

-Y díganos Dr. Manuel, que tesoro es el que busca? Quizás podamos ayudarle y así terminar más rápido- ***Dijo Dashy, pero no obtuvo respuesta del Doctor pues seguía asombrado por la estructura***

 **-** Cuidado es el culto Mara!- * **Grito Julie haciendo que el Dr. Manuel reaccionara y se escondiera detrás de Dashy, Julie solo se rio al ver el comportamiento tan cobarde y el Doctor solo se limitó a reprenderla***

-Tranquilo doctor, no hay nadie del culto mara, de ser así ya los abríamos visto, pero ahora que tengo su atención podría decirnos que es lo que está buscando?- * **Dashy tenía esa duda aun no sabía si era un objeto o una persona lo que buscaban***

-El tesoro que buscamos se llama "El hacha del Rey", cuenta la leyenda que esa hacha fue forjada por un ángel y un demonio, por lo tanto fue imbuida energía tanto divina como oscura, quien la porte ganara una fuerza inimaginable tanto así que con un simple giro de muñeca, podría partir hasta la montaña más grande de un solo tajo, y ese es el tesoro que vengo buscando- * **Dashy y Julie quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar el relato, y si llegaba a ser verdad, el hacha era demasiado poderosa para que cayera en manos equivocadas, así que le sugirieron al Doctor que una vez que la encontraran, ellas se harían cargo del hacha***

 **-** Cómo?! Quieren robarme el hacha? No se suponía que son guardianas eternas? Deberían ayudarme a encontrarla pero a cambio de eso quieren quitarme algo que he buscado por toda mi vida? No dejare que eso suceda me escucharon, no lo permitiré, a partir de ahora estoy por mi cuenta Adiós!- * **Dashy no supo responder en ese momento, vio como el doctor se alejaba por un pasillo y una escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo***

-Dashy que haremos? Nos vamos? Tengo hambre regresemos al pueblo, estoy segura de que el estará bien- * **Decía Julie mientras se tomaba del estómago por el hambre que tenía, pero Dashy quien estaba cabizbaja no estaba de acuerdo con ella, sujeto su hacha con fuerza y levanto la mirada hacia el frente***

-Debemos ir a ayudarlo, estoy segura de que este lugar no está del todo abandonado, si el culto mara lo tomo hace años seguramente encontraremos miembros si nos adentramos más, Julie vamos inmediatamente, el Dr. Manuel nos puede necesitar- * **Dashy salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección que el Doctor, Julie solo se quedó pensativa un momento y soltó una pequeña sonrisa***

 **-** Aquí me huele a que hay romance jiji- * **Julie le grito a Dashy que la esperase y se adentraron en Baltaroi***

 **Muy lejos de Volcán Ávila, se encontraban Nikki y Nati en Jungla Alada, jungla era donde fue construido el primer barco volador de la historia, la jungla era frondosa y bastante húmeda se podía sentir el frio y la luz del sol no llegaba debido a los arboles de gran tamaño y llenos de hojas, había partes mecánicas regadas por todas partes, desde tornillos oxidados hasta grandes tablones de madera que se utilizaban en la construcción de los barcos, pero su fabricación había sido detenida debido a una banda que tomo el puerto llamada los Corsarios y tanto Nikki como Nati estaban hay para resolver la situación.**

 **-** Esta jungla es bastante espesa y grande…podríamos perdernos aquí, tengo algo de miedo Nati- * **Decía Nikki quien estaba temblando no solo de frio, si no del temor que sentía al poder perderse en tan frondosa jungla***

-No te preocupes Nikki estaremos bien, además nos pagaran por deshacernos de esos bandidos, con eso podremos comprarte ese conjunto que tanto has deseado del catálogo jaja no creas que no me he dado cuenta- * **Dijo entre risas Nati mientras congelaba las hojas para crear un camino y pasar sin dificultad***

 **-** Pero no entiendo cómo nos puede servir esto para entrenar…no abra otros métodos más…convencionales? Como leer un libro en tu caso y yo tratar heridas como enfermera?- * **Nikki esperaba convencer a Nati, pero ella solo la vio con cara fastidio***

-Claro, y así mejoraremos notablemente no? Hay que estar en un ambiente de peligro, poner en practica nuestras habilidades de esa forma creceremos como guardianas y nuestros poderes junto con nosotras, y derrotar a los corsarios será un buen entrenamiento para mi ventisca y golpe nuclear y a ti para curar obviamente no?- * **Nati estaba segura de sí misma, mientras avanzaban a lo lejos pudieron ver una fortaleza algo descuidada y en la entrada vieron a unos guardias, habían llegado a la entrada del refugio de los corsarios***

-Que fortaleza tan descuidada, maleza por las paredes, timones tirados en el piso, armas y cajas regadas como si no conocieran lo que es el orden, de seguro adentro los edificios han de estar medio destruidos así que no me sorprendería en ese estado tan deplorable- * **Nati le dijo a Nikki que se preparara que lanzaría un ataque frontal para terminar rápido con ellos, pero Nikki no la escucho pues el miedo que le invadía era mayor, Nati se abalanzo contra los guardias congelándolos con su ventisca, uno a lo lejos vio lo que estaba sucediendo e hizo sonar la alarma alertando a todos en la fortaleza***

 **-** Maldición…esto será un poco más tardado, afortunadamente tengo a mi compañera inseparable a mi lado que… * **Nati al voltear no vio a Nikki por ningún lado*** genial, estoy sola en esto- * **Apenas atacaría Nati, el líder de los corsarios la golpea por la espalda y ella cae inconsciente y es arrastrada hasta el centro de la fortaleza, al despertar medio consiente pudo ver que estaba rodeada de corsarios y frente a ella estaba el líder, un Anuran (Sapo) alto de color azul marino, delgado pero que se le notaban los músculos y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, vestía una bufanda color café y un conjunto color crema que parecía estar desgastado***

 **-** Así que…tu eres una de esas famosas guardianas eternas no? Oh que descortés de mi parte, me llamo Darío líder de los corsarios, debo admitir que tienes agallas por venir a enfrentarte a mis chicos tu sola, pero tu imprudencia te saldrá cara, como puedes ver estas rodeada y no hay escapatoria, tus manos están atadas y amordazada para que no puedas conjurar hechizos, pero no soy tan malo como piensas, también soy un caballero y por eso, te dejare decir unas últimas palabras- * **El líder le desprende la cinta de la boca a Nati y ella da signos de dolor pero envés de estar enojada dejo notar una sonrisa***

-Jejeje, no he venido sola, me acompaña una guerrera también pero ella está esperando el momento adecuado para actuar, será mejor que te cuides Darío porque te puedo asegurar que tu vuelo está a punto de ser cancelado jajaja- * **Darío se molestó al ver tan arrogancia de su parte, le dio una cachetada y le volvió a poner la cinta en la boca, en eso saca su espada y la pone en el cuello de Nati***

-Esas fueron tus últimas palabras guardiana eterna, di buenas noches para siempre!- * **Apenas le cortaría el cuello a Nati, un martillo gigante cae sobre Darío y este pierde el conocimiento, todos los corsarios fijaron su vista en la entrada y estaban viendo a una ángel frente a ellos***

-Quienes osen poner una mano encima de mi compañera, sufrirán la ira de Dios, ustedes Herejes condenados a una vida de pecados sin perdón, serán juzgados por mí y el mazo bendito del todo poderoso, las campanas sonaran anunciando su juicio final, las trompetas de los arcángeles se escucharan por todo el mundo y es ahí cuando todos nosotros seremos juzgados por nuestros pecados, polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos- * **Nikki seguía recitando, mientras una lluvia de mazos caían sobre los corsarios, Nati observaba asombrada la nueva habilidad que había obtenido, una vez que los corsarios fueron exterminados, el líder recupero el conocimiento***

 **-** Que…que sucedió? Que le paso a mis chicos? Como es que fueron derrotados tan fácilmente!?- * **Darío vio a Nikki, sus ojos eran de color blanco, despedía una blanca luz en cegadora lo cual el solo podía cubrirse los ojos***

-Te atreviste a tocar a Nati, no servirá de nada que te rindas ahora…serás juzgado como los demás… y dictare tu sentencia la cual es…la muerte- * **Darío se vio presionado y no le dejo otra alternativa más que escapar de la fortaleza pero antes le dio un grito de amenaza***

-Esta no es la primera ni última vez que nos veremos guardianas eternas, el día de hoy tuvieron suerte pero recuerden mis palabras, el que ríe al último ríe mejor- * **Darío desapareció entre la espesa jungla, Nikki al ver que él había escapado, volvió a su estado normal y desato a Nati quien la abrazo asombrada***

-Eso fue maravilloso, no me habías dicho que tenías ese tipo de habilidad, fue como si el mismo dios hubiera lanzado ese mazo gigante para salvarme pero eras solo tú, es una increíble habilidad deberías entrenarla a partir de ahora, podrás atacar y curar al mismo tiempo eso sería grandioso!- * **Nati estaba emocionada por la nueva habilidad que Nikki había aprendido, pero Nikki estaba cansada de haber usado tanta energía***

-Si…es una buena habilidad la voy a entrenar de ahora en adelante pero, en estos momentos quiero descansar…pude ver el futuro y créeme…no estamos preparadas de hecho nadie lo está…mi peor miedo se hizo realidad…Treat y Trick…han resucitado…- * **Al decir eso Nikki cayo dormida en brazos de Nati, quien solo observo al cielo y se limitó a soltar una lagrima y mostrar un rostro de miedo***

-Estamos perdidos…la humanidad y nosotros…es nuestro fin…a menos que Karin despierte el poder de Zaeri este mundo está condenado…por favor Karin despierta ese poder en ti, las vidas de todo el mundo y el universo están en tus manos…- * **Nati abraza a Nikki, como si fuera la última vez que se verían, toda la responsabilidad descansaba en los hombros de Karin, si ella no podía despertar sus antiguas habilidades, el mundo estaba condenado a la extinción.***

 **Mientras Nati ayudaba a Nikki a ir al pueblo y de pasada avisar al jefe de flota en jungla alada, cercas de hay se encontraban Lola y Sofía en campo floreado, un campo donde las mas hermosas flores se dejaban ver y los pétalos danzaban con el viento mientras una brisa suave acariciaba el rostro de Sofía quien componía melodías para que Lola las bailara en sus próximos eventos.**

-Adoro este lugar, sin duda alguna es uno de mis favoritos el viento tan suave y refrescante y ese olor que embriaga mis sentidos, me siento en la cúspide de la serenidad en estos momentos, tu que opinas Lola?- * **Dijo Sofía, mientras tocaba los acordes al ritmo que soplaba el viento y las hojas parecían seguir su ritmo***

-Concuerdo contigo este lugar es maravilloso pero…no deberíamos estar entrenando? Quiero decir, dentro de 1 año nos toparemos con los demás y solo hacemos lo que comúnmente hacemos, no veo novedad alguna- * **Dijo Lola quien se mostraba desanimada y le contagio eso a Sofía, pero un anciano del pueblo escucho su pesar y se acerco con confianza hacia las chicas***

 **-** Disculpen que me entrometa chicas, pero no pude evitar escuchar sobre un "entrenamiento", y por lo que puedo notar, son una Trovadora y una Bailarina **\- *Las chicas asintieron y se presentaron ante el anciano***

-Un gusto conocerlas Sofía y Lola, yo me llamo Carlos y soy una de las personas mas viejas de este pueblo jojojo y como dije antes no pude pasar desapercibido su pesar, si quieren entrenamiento conozco algo que podría ayudarles- * **Sofía y Lola se mostraron interesadas en el tema, y le pidieron de favor a Carlos que prosiguiera***

-Hace años, cuando yo era un niño, existía un trovador muy famoso, sus acordes eran como escuchar el harpa de un ángel, podría jurar que veía a las flores y arboles bailar a su ritmo jeje- ***Sofía y Lola estaban sorprendidas al escuchar tales alabanzas sobre el, sofia le pregunto en donde podia localizar al trovador y así el le pudiera dar algunos consejos de como mejorar su música***

-Claro, las guiare hacia el síganme- * **Dijo Carlos caminando hacia afuera del pueblo pasando por el campo florido, los pétalos salían volando conforme iban pasando, rodeándolas como si bailaran únicamente para ellas***

-Llegamos, aquí es donde esta el trovador que les mencione- * **Al llegar a su destino, Sofía y Lola vieron una tumba y un epitafio en ella "La música no es un arte, es un estilo de vida, compón tu vida como si fuera música"***

-Es un buen epitafio sin duda alguna…es una lastima que haya fallecido me hubiera gustado hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al respecto de como mejorar mi música- * **Sofía se arrodillo frente a la tumba y acaricio las palabras que venían en ella, Carlos puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo que quizás él tendría algo que pudiera servirle***

 **-** Tengo una de sus composiciones justo aquí y te la daré si ambas me hacen un pequeño favor, no es nada del otro mundo el aniversario del trovador se acerca y cada año se le pone un adorno de plumas en su memoria, serían tan amables de conseguir algunas? Cuando lo hagan les daré la partitura- * **Sofía y Lola aceptaron la oferta, Carlos les señalo donde debían ir a buscar las plumas y pusieron marcha hacia ello mientras él las observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro***

-Vaya, que suerte tienes Sofía, te darán la partitura de un legendario trovador, supongo que con eso podrás inspirarte a hacer nuevas composiciones no?- * **Dijo Lola quien veía emocionada a Sofía por cumplir la misión y obtener la recompensa de Carlos***

-Sí, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en cumplir la misión, ya casi llegamos con las aves bi-colores y obtendremos sus plumas- * **Cuando Sofía y Lola llegaron a su destino, vieron a las hermosas aves bi-colores, su plumaje brillaba con los brillos del sol como si de piedras preciosas se tratase, su plumaje color dorado y sus plumas una combinación de dorado con la punta roja, dejaban ver su majestuosidad***

-Mira Lola, que bellas aves…no quisiera lastimarlas y menos para arrebatarles sus plumas, ya se tocare unos acordes relajantes y así tu podrás tomar algunas plumas de varias aves bi-colores y así no lastimaremos gravemente a ninguna te parece?- ***Lola le pareció una gran idea, Sofía comenzó a tocar los acordes y mientras las aves danzaban hipnotizadas por su ritmo, Lola pasaba detrás de ellas tomando una pluma de su cola***

-Listo Sofía, tengo 8 plumas bi-colores con eso será más que suficiente, regresemos a la tumba del trovador legendario con Carlos para que nos de la recompensa prometida- * **Sofía acepto y regresaron a la tumba donde se suponía que estaría Carlos pero el ya no estaba, frente a la tumba se encontraba un tubo de bambú donde debían ir las plumas***

-Donde estará Carlos? Quizás se regresó al pueblo, yo iré a revisar mientras tanto Sofía tu pon las plumas no me tardo- * **Sofía asintió mientras veía a Lola ir hacia la ciudad, ella comenzó a acomodar las plumas cuando termino, una suave brisa soplo en su rostro y con ella escucho una voz que le dijo "Gracias", ella volteo a todos lados pero no había nadie a excepción de ella, vio que la partitura estaba detrás del tubo de bambú y la brisa movió un poco el pasto que tenía la tumba y dejo ver el nombre del trovador legendario***

-Vaya…quien lo diría? Jaja sorpresas que nos trae la vida, bueno será mejor que comience a tocar esta composición y pueda mejorar mis habilidades, muchas gracias Carlos y feliz aniversario- * **Sofía había visto que con quien habían hablado había sido el trovador legendario, quien en ese día cumplía su aniversario de difunto, se despidió una vez más tocando su guitarra en honor y respeto hacia el***

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo más del Fic Edén Eternal :D espero y les guste, esta vez utilice a todos los Oc :3 por eso me tarde un poco más en publicarla espero y les guste :D no olviden dejar su Review :3 (es enserio dejen un Review D:) nos leeremos en otro capítulo :D Bye-Bye**


	10. Luz y Oscuridad

**Holas a todos los lectores que me leen (?) pues seria un capitulo mas del Fic con la diferencia que pues…hay un nuevo integrante :3, espero y les guste :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8. Luz en las Tinieblas.**

-El colgante de la muerte…porque lo tendría Dante? Será que habrá liberado a Treat y Trick?...no, no lo creo solo tenia la mitad del colgante de haberlos liberado abria tenido el colgante completo, aun así no debo confiarme lo que importa ahora es que Karin despierte el verdadero poder dentro de ella pero antes de ir, comprare ingredientes para hacer la comida- * **Dijo Irvin mientras paseaba por la ciudad, al ser ya de medio día, la ciudad estaba llena de gente por todas partes, los puesteros vendían la frutas y verduras frescas recién cosechadas, los pescadores acomodaban sus pescados frescos en los anaqueles frente a ellos, paso frente a un puesto de verduras donde la señora las acomodaba en sus respectivos lugares***

-Buenas tardes señora, me podría vender las verduras mas frescas que tenga por favor?- * **Dijo Irvin mientras buscaba su bolsa con monedas de oro para pagar por ellas***

 **-** No te preocupes por el dinero hijo, ya me entere que tu y otra chica fueron quienes nos salvaron del culto y rescataron al verdadero alcalde así que estas verduras van por mi cuenta, no es mucho pero es una muestra de afecto y agradecimiento- ***La señora parecía tener una apariencia dura con un vestido largo desgastado y un delantal blanco dejaba ver que tanto esfuerzo ponía a la hora de cosechar sus verduras, pero aunque tuviera esa apariencia ella era muy dulce y amigable, Irvin no quería aceptar pues sentía que estaría abusando de su generosidad, pero la señora seguía insistiendo y al ver el la sonrisa sincera en su rostro, no le quedo mas alternativa mas que aceptar su generosidad y agradecerle, se despidió de ella y se adentro mas en el mercado***

 **-** Bien, ya compre las verduras ahora falta comprar la proteína pero que le gustara mas? Pescado o Carne? Bien comprare carne- * **Irvin se adentro mas en el mercado, era como el lugar de reunión pues había mas gente que momentos antes, tenia dificultad al pasar ya que trataba de que su espada y escudo no golpeasen ni lastimasen a alguien inocente, una vez que pudo cruzar por el mar de personas, se encontró frente al puesto de carne, quien era despachado por un señor de la tercera edad***

-Buenas tardes señor, me gustaría llevar 2 kilos de su mejor corte si no es molestia- * **El señor lo vio e inmediatamente le estrecho la mano a Irvin, presentándose de manera muy formal***

-Es todo un honor tenerlo aquí joven salvador jojo, me llamo Jerónimo y me gustaría agradecerle por habernos liberado de la opresión del culto y el haber liberado al alcalde así que puedes venir cuando gustes y pedir los kilos de carne que quieras todos gratis, en forma de agradecimiento- * **Jerónimo estaba muy agradecido con Irvin, pero nuevamente tuvo que rechazar la oferta, comentándole de igual forma lo que le dijo a la señora que vendia verduras unos puestos mas atrás***

-Jojo, tonterías hijo, ustedes salvaron nuestras vidas son nuestros héroes pueden tener lo que quieran, se lo ganaron y no piensen que abusan de la generosidad de nosotros les estamos eternamente agradecidos jojo- ***Decía jerónimo quien envolvía un gran paquete de filetes de primera calidad que había cortado con anterioridad, Irvin acepto con pena agradeciendo su generosidad y se despidió de Jerónimo con una sonrisa, acto seguido Irvin camino hacia la casa donde se encontraba Karin, pero al ver tan concurrida la calle decidio tomar un atajo por un callejón, pero se arrepentiría de ello***

 **-** Yuck que asco, se nota que la basura no pasa por aquí huele asqueroso, creo que hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera ido apretado con la gente…ya que solo me tapare la nariz- * **El callejón era extenso pero muy angosto tanto que los botes de basura estaban casi pegados, Irvin pasaba rosando los botes y un poco de basura se quedaba en su ropa impregnándolo de un desagradable hedor, cuando por fin logro salir del callejón aspiro fuertemente y exhalo aliviado por abandonar el apestoso callejón***

-Bien, ya pude salir de esa pesadilla odorífica bueno al menos pude evadir ese mar de personas pero a que costo…debo darme un baño entrando- * **Irvin llego por fin a donde se hospedaba junto con Karin, una pequeña casa que tenia un estilo rustico pero acogedor de color marron suave, baldosas de color café mas fuerte, un barandal de color dorado con pequeñas manchas de color beige, la puerta estaba hecha a mano con madera de arce, Irvin abrió el barandal y lo volvió a cerrar una vez que estuvo del otro lado, se dirigio a la puerta para abrirla y avisarle a Karin que había llegado***

-Karin! Ya llegue, sigues estudiando el libro? Si es así déjalo por un momento, es mejor que descanses, estas desde la mañana leyéndolo, tampoco debes sobre-exigirte- * **Irvin se dirigio a la habitación de Karin pero ella no estaba, entonces escucho unos gritos que provenían del patio trasero y fue corriendo pues creía que ella estaba en problemas, pero al llegar vio que estaba entrenando con unos muñecos que ella misma había fabricado***

-Oh, hola Irvin no te había visto desde la mañana que te fuiste, leí una cuarta parte del libro, y me dispuse a entrenar las habilidades que vienen en el, fabrique unos muñecos con unos costales que estaban en el sótano que ingeniosa soy no? Por cierto…deberías darte un baño, hueles como si un bote de basura enfermo te hubiese vomitado que asco- * **Dijo Karin en tono de burla, e Irvin solo la veía con una mirada sarcástica***

-Ingeniosa y graciosa la señorita...pero bueno ire a darme un baño y después preparare la comida, asegúrate que terminando de entrenar tomes un baño también, no quiero que la casa este apestando a sudor- * **Después de decir eso, Irvin tomo rumbo hacia el baño, el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, era la primera vez que veria el baño en la casa pues era su primer día hospedándose en ella, al entrar al sanitario pudo notar que era muy amplio, los azulejos eran de color negro con manchas blancas, el lavabo era de color blanco con una llave cromada, se quito la ropa y entro a la ducha***

 **Mientras Karin seguía entrenando e Irvin bañándose, un chico había llegado a cuenca del huracán, despedía un aura enorme maligna y portaba un arco junto con el,** **su piel es ligeramente morena, producto de haber estado ligeramente expuesto al sol. Posee unos ojos de color amarillo brillante; tiene el pelo relativamente largo de color completamente blanco, liso y desordenado. Contextura delgada. Sus músculos no están marcados pero posee una gran fuerza física.  
**

-A si que, aquí es cuenca huracan eh? los tornados nunca cesan…que rollo con este pueblo pero ya que… supongo que podre encontrar algo con que entretenerme un poco- * **Daisuke había llegado al pueblo, contemplaba la tierra desolada donde los huracanes pasaban cada segundo, pasaba entre ellos de una manera despreocupada ya que debido a su gran poder no le afectaba en lo mas minimo***

 **Mientras tanto en la casa, Irvin se había terminado de bañar y tenia su toalla puesta dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto y ponerse nueva vestimenta la cual constaba de una boina color roja, una camisa lisa color amarilla, una suéter de cierre metalico color negro, un collar de angel, un pantalón de color negro con una cadena metalica en su bolsillo derecho y unos tenis de color negro, en eso sintió un aura maligna acercándose al pueblo, bajo rápidamente al primer piso avisándole a Karin la situación a lo cual ella decidio acompañarlo pero el se negó ya que el aura era enorme y dudaba siquiera que el pudiera contra el demonio***

-Debo acompañarte! No puedo dejar que vayas tu solo, recuerda que aun debes entrenarme y si ambos lo enfrentamos estoy segura de que derrotaremos a quien despide esa aura- ***Irvin seguía negándose, pues no podía permitirse el que Karin fuera herida de gravedad, además de que aun le faltaba mucho por entrenarse pero ella era persistente y aun que la dejara en la casa, ella iria de todas formas así que no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar, salieron de la casa a toda prisa hacia la entrada del pueblo, tuvieron que pasar por el mercado que seguía infestado de gente tuvieron que apartarlos de una manera brusca para poder llegar mas rápido hacia la entrada, una ves que llegaron vieron a una persona** **vistiendo** **una polera manga larga completamente negra con una gabardina de cuero oscura, larga, abierta y un poco raida pantalones grises abiertos al final unas botas de cuero de altura media, de color marron oscuro, y con algunas partes reforzadas con metal de color Negro una cota de mallas plateadas debajo de la polera. En el lado derecho lleva una hombrera metalica plateada, y otra oculta debajo de la gabardina de color negro en el hombro izquierdo. algunas partes de la gabardina tienen piezas metalicas, siendo considerada una gabardina de combate pesada los bordes de la gabardina parecen tener acabados de plata. un pendiente plateado en su oreja izquierda y flequillo que le cubre parte de su ojo derecho** *****

-Es el, el despide esa aura enorme…pero quien es? Nunca antes lo había visto por aquí, estate preparada Karin, este parece ser un demonio disfrazado de humano- ***Karin asintió pero a su ves temblaba al estar en presencia de un aura tan sofocadora y que con su mera presencia podia sentir que era aplastada contra el suelo***

-Quien eres tu? O mas bien que eres? Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro y responde a mi pregunta!- * **Dijo Irvin mientras desenvainaba su espada y sostenía su escudo en la otra mano, se podia notar que temblaba pero no iba a permitir que eso impidiera el proteger a Karin***

-Y porque debería presentarme? Es que acaso te llegue a interesar y ahora quieres saber mis datos para invitarme a una cita? Es eso? Lamento decirte que no tengo tiempo para relaciones y menos con gente de tu tipo, así que te lo pediré atentamente, aparta de mi camino y les prometo a ambos que no les hare daño jeje- ***Su actitud tan arrogante enfurecio a Irvin quien se lanzo al ataque, Karin al verlo lo siguió detrás mientras se acercaban, Daisuke solo los veía sonriendo, en ese instante Irvin y Karin cayeron al piso inmóviles pero concientes, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados y no precisamente de miedo***

-C-como es posible esto!? No, no puedo moverme! Que fue lo que me hiciste?!- ***Decía Irvin mientras trataba de hacer que sus musculos recobraran la movilidad pero era inútil, no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo era como si le hubiesen amputado las extremidades y solo le dejaran la cabeza para sufrir, Karin estaba del mismo modo que el***

-Trate de ser amable, pero creo que confundieron amabilidad con debilidad, solo tienen una flecha incrustada en su espalda la cual estaba envenenada descuiden es inofensivo solo desconecta sus actividades motrices se volverán a mover dentro de un rato…ah y mi nombre es Daisuke- ***Dijo Daisuke quien se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia una roca que tenia una gran altura recostándose en ella, dejando a Irvin y Karin en el piso sin movilidad***

-Quien es el? Su aura es monstruosa…no parece ser un guardian eterno, pero que un simple humano tenga tanto poder es imposible…el no es humano…es un demonio disfrazado de uno- ***Decía en voz baja, mientras Karin comenzaba a llorar por sentirse un estorbo***

-Perdoname Irvin…nuevamente no fui de ayuda…crei haber mejorado pero…no, no fue así…me siento como un estorbo y no se si pueda igualar a Zaeri…- * **Karin comenzó a sollozar, lagrimas corrian por su rostro llegando hasta la tierra humedeciéndola, en eso Daisuke se acerca a Karin y se pone de cuclillas para observarla mientras el sonreía , Irvin al ver eso trato de moverse como pudo, aunque su cuerpo estaba recuperando la movilidad, no era suficiente, se limito a gritarle que se alejara de ella pero Daisuke solo le ignoraba, paso su mano secando las lagrimas de Karin***

-No tienes porque menos preciarte y menos insultarte, eso no te ayudara a mejorar, solo te auto-lastimaras y en vez de avanzar retrocederás en tu camino, te recomiendo que practiques mas tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la teoría no te servirá de nada en el campo de batalla, te lo digo por experiencia propia además les seria imposible derrotar a alguien como yo jeje- ***Dijo Daisuke mientras se levantaba y regresaba hacia la roca donde se había recostado, Irvin al ver su actitud tan serena y amable entro en duda si en realidad era un demonio, como podia el ser tan bondadoso y despedir un aura maligna de tal magnitud? Se preguntaba a si mismo***

 **En ese mismo tiempo el ejercito del imperio Toroto tenia pensado invadir cuenca del huracan para tener un cuartel general que estuviera conectado con Monte Encantado y usar los barcos tanto marítimos como voladores para entrega de suministros, la comandante en ese momento era Aurelia quien recién entraba a la zona.**

-Es la primera vez que visito cuenca del huracan, tenia entendido que aquí los huracanes nunca cesaban pero por el momento no veo ninguno, solo veo un bosque de cristal y debo admitir que es algo lindo, es una lastima que tengamos que destruirlo para poder abarcar todo el cuartel general- ***Aurelia caminaba al frente de un grupo de reconocimiento, observaba a su alrededor sin perder detalle del camino ni el entorno, estaba en un bosque de cristal, los arboles, las hojas e incluso los arbustos estaban hechos de cristal los cuales brillaban con intensidad aun sin que los rayos del sol tuvieran contacto con ellos, las criaturas que habitaban ese bosque eran caracoles cristalinos, su caparazón estaba hecho de cristal solido a lo que ella pensó que se podrían fabricar armas de calidad con ellas, siguieron avanzando acercándose mas a la entrada del pueblo, en eso fue interrumpida por uno de sus subordinados***

-General, disculpe que la moleste, pero no es esa la chica que encontramos cuando atacamos colina pacifica hace unos días?, no puedo estar equivocado y parece estar indefensa podríamos capturarla y llevarla ante nuestro señor- * **Aurelia en un principio se molesto, pues no le gusta que le interrumpan cuando esta planificando, pero al escuchar al soldado y ver en la dirección que el apuntaba, pudo confirmar a ciencia cierta que la chica era Karin, la guardiana eterna que trataron de capturar pero que se había escapado***

-Si es ella y esta indefensa, nos la sirvieron en bandeja de plata jaja, ATENCION! Avanzaremos mas rápido y capturaremos a la guardiana eterna, seguido de eso tomaremos el pueblo en nombre de nuestro señor ENTENDIDO!?- * **Grito Aurelia mientras los soldados de negra armadura levantaron su mano hasta su frente y gritaron con enjundia actuando inmediatamente***

 **Irvin estaba recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero le costaba mantenerse de pie teniendo que clavar su espada en el piso y apoyarse en ella mientras estaba arrodillado, en eso vio al grupo de soldados de armadura negra y a Aurelia acercándose, reconociendo la armadura de forma inmediata, trato de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no respondia como debía, cuando los soldados arribaron, sujetaron a Karin y ella comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda a Irvin, quien como pudo se levanto tambaleando y poniéndose frente a los soldados.**

-Alto!...no dejare…que le hagan daño…yo…luchare contra ustedes!...- * **Dijo Irvin quien temblaba y luchaba por sostenerse de pie***

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para oponerte a nosotros? Solo mira como tiembas jaja, estas frente a mi es normal que tengas miedo al enfrentarte al imperio Toroto, pero de momento no me interesas tu, solo me interesa la chica- ***Dijo Aurelia quien se dio la media vuelta y dar la orden de capturar a Karin***

-Yo…soy un guardian eterno…soy un Templario…y he jurado proteger a mis compañeros y castigar al mal de esta tierra…así que ustedes…recibieran el castigo que se merecen…- * **Aurelia al escuchar esas palabras, mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenia frente a ella a dos guardianes eternos debilitados sin oportunidad de defenderse***

-Primeramente no me interesabas…pero ahora si estoy interesada en ti, Templario…- * **Dijo Aurelia mientras sostenía la cara de Irvin y lo empujaba derribándolo al suelo, mientras un grupo de soldados los sostenían, Aurelia se da la media vuelta y ve a la mayor parte de sus soldados con una flecha incrustada en la cabeza, ella estaba sorprendida no había previsto una emboscada, ella furiosa voltea hacia el otro grupo de soldados dando la orden de que se preparen para tácticas anti-emboscadas, pero de igual forma los soldados tenian incrustados flechas en sus cabezas***

-Co-como es posible esto?! Quien ha sido el cobarde que asesino a mis hombres!? Muéstrate infeliz!- * **En eso Aurelia se voltea y frente a ella estaba Daisuke***

-Hola, Aurelia ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi- ***Decía Daisuke con su sonrisa, mientras Aurelia pego un grito por el susto pues era como si estuviera en presencia de un demonio***

-Tu…que…que haces aquí?...y con ellos!? No…no me esperaba verte aquí…- * **Decía Aurelia quien temblaba de todo el miedo que sentía ante su presencia***

-Mis asuntos…no te conciernen, pero sabes que detesto cuando atacan a alguien indefenso…eso es de cobardes ni yo siendo mercenario soy tan cobarde para atacar a alguien desarmado, antes te dabas a respetar…ahora solo eres la sombra de lo que fuiste, es una lastima…solo te dire una cosa…los de cuenca de huracan me contrataron como guardia así que sabes lo que significa?...si tu o alguien mas viene con intenciones de atacar…terminaran como ellos entendiste?- * **Dijo Daisuke su sonrisa había desaparecido y en su mirada se podia denotar el odio que sentía por las acciones de Aurelia, rara vez le perdonaba la vida a alguien pero esa ocasión fue solo para mandar un mensaje de advertencia, Aurelia se levanto a toda prisa y salió corriendo por la misma dirección por la que había llegado***

-Que raro eres…- * **Dijo Irvin quien se levantaba con mas movilidad y ya no temblaba como antes, refiriéndose a Daisuke quien volvió a mostrar su sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para irse, en eso Irvin le detiene***

-Espera…como dijiste…tus objetivosno me conciernen pero…al menos déjame darte las gracias por salvarnos aun que yo mismo me hubiera encargado de ellos si no me hubieras paralizado en primer lugar- ***Dijo Irvin, mientras Daisuke volteo a verlo y el le respondió***

-No te hubiera paralizado si tu no me hubieras atacado, el que despida un aura maligna no significa que yo sea malvado es como tu, me juzgas a primera vista y me atacas sin saber que soy inocente que pasaría si una persona normal tuviera mala cara? De igual forma dirias que es alguien maligno y lo atacarías? Eres un templario pero aun así tienes oscuridad en tu corazón, así como yo que despido un aura maligna tengo luz en mi interior, en pocas palabras tu te lo buscaste- ***Las palabras de Daisuke sorprendieron a Irvin ya que tenia razon, se dejo llevar por el aura que de el emanaba pero no podia culparlo del todo pues quien tenia tan enorme poder era considerado una amenaza potencial***

-Si…tienes razon nosotros no lo buscamos jeje…bueno ya que recupere mi movilidad llevare a Karin a la casa, ella aun no se recupera del todo, gracias nuevamente por ayudarnos es bueno saber que alguien como tu esta de nuestro lado- ***Irvin sostuvo a Karin tratando de levantarla y como pudo la puso sobre su hombro, pero aun seguía en mal estado, Daisuke al ver su estado sujeto el otro brazo de Karin a lo que ella estaba agradecida por la ayuda, fue entonces que comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Karin e Irvin***

-Y dinos Daisuke, que te trae a cuenca del huracan? Dijiste que te habían contratado como guardia, pero dudo que el pueblo tenga suficiente presupuesto como para contratar a alguien de tu nivel- ***Dijo Irvin viendo a Daisuke y el solo veía hacia el frente, nunca cruzo mirada con ninguno de los dos***

-Llegue por pura casualidad, realmente no tengo nada que hacer aquí, soy un alma errante que viaja de pueblo en pueblo, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir…y ustedes?- ***Les pregunto Daisuke, Irvin vio que no era tan mala persona, lo había juzgado mal parecía ser un tipo generoso pero de apariencia fría y despreocupada***

-Estamos aquí porque estoy entrenándola para que sea una caballera, hace tiempo una amiga fue la mejor caballera que este mundo pudo conocer, y comenzó entrenando en este mismo pueblo así que decidi el traerla aqui por esa razon- ***Daisuke solo se limito a reír por las palabras de Irvin***

-Si quieres que mejore, no la pongas a leer libros, la teoría no le servirá en el campo de batalla, la experiencia y las habilidades es lo único que importan, si ella estará en primera línea de combate de nada le servirá saber cuanto es 2+2 ella necesita experiencia real, peleas, cicatrices, huesos rotos, esa esa debería ser la educación de ella, bien como estoy aburrido y no tengo nada mejor que hacer…los ayudare con su entrenamiento, les puedo prometer que con mi ayuda llegara a ser una caballera reconocida…o al menos alguien menos torpe- ***Ese ultimo comentario no le agrado para nada tanto a Karin como a Irvin, pero ambos sabían que en sus palabras había razon, Karin necesitaría saber maniobrar un estoque y con un libro no seria suficiente, así que aceptaron la ayuda de Daisuke en su entrenamiento aunque eso signifique que pueda llegar a lastimarla o incluso matarla***

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos y chicas que me leen por ahora seria todo espero y les haya gustado :D tratare de tener el prox capitulo listo pronto hasta entonces cuidense :D Bye-Bye**


	11. La Leyenda de las Armas Legendarias

**Hola caracola, me extrañaron? *Inserte sonido de Grillos* publico difícil eh? -.-" como sea…aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente del Fic, al finalizar explicare el porque de lo que publique anteriormente espero les guste :D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9. La Leyenda de las Armas Legendarias.**

 **Han escuchado alguna vez sobre las armas que fueron construidas por los mismos guardianes eternos? Forjados con materiales especiales que solo se pueden encontrar en dimensiones alternativas y por ende su poder es tan destructivo? Cada arma fue fabricada por un guardián eterno en especifico…desde el Estoque hasta el Grimorio fueron transferidos parte de sus poderes al arma, siendo famosas y deseadas por todos, antes de que se fusionaran los guardianes eternos en los cristales, escondieron las armas en distintas partes del mundo sellando sus poderes y esperando a la persona indicada para reclamar su poder y darle el uso que se merece.**

-Y hasta el día de hoy, esas armas siguen escondidas esperando a por sus respectivos guardianes si conseguimos esas armas podremos ser mas fuertes- * **Dijo Karin quien sostenía un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de la ciudad, aunque su portada estaba desgastada, con algo de polvo y sus paginas amarillas por el paso de los años, sus letras escritas con tinta eran legibles***

-Eso a mi no me interesa, al fin y al cabo no soy un guardian eterno ya tengo suficiente poder, pero admito que las leyendas son interesantes, ya que pueden llegar a ser verdad- ***Dijo Daisuke, mientras pulia su arco Oblivion y posaba su mirada en Irvin quien estaba reflexionando sobre la leyenda que había contado Karin***

 **-** Si el libro dice la verdad…entonces porque no he visto nada parecido en las visiones del cristal? será acaso que no somos merecedores de tal honor y poder? O quizas… Argh no lo entiendo… no dice nada mas al respecto ese libro? **-** * **Decía Irvin quien se estiraba de los pelos al no poder entender porque no había tenido visiones al respecto de esas armas legendarias***

-Lamentablemente no dice nada mas…pero podríamos ir a Áven y hablar con el bibliotecario del santuario, posiblemente el tenga las respuestas a tus incógnitas- ***Irvin levanto su mirada, en ella se podia ver una luz de esperanza al escuchar sus palabras, agarro su espada y su escudo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, Karin al verlo tan emocionado se puso de pie y le pregunto a Daisuke si les acompañaba pero el se negó, dijo que tenia otros asuntos que atender pero que regresaría antes de la puesta del sol***

 **Irvin y Karin habían llegado a Aven, una ciudad muy brillante y extensa, todo el piso era de color blanco, tenia barandales de color dorado y algunas partes de los edificios tenían un color celeste cielo como secundario y blanco como principal, se podía ver a bastante gente paseando en las asociaciones que había, una fuente en el centro de la ciudad donde los niños jugaban y tiraban sus monedas pidiendo sus deseos, frente a el estaba la casa de subastas y a lado de ella el cuartel general de los caballeros templarios, a mano derecha de la fuente se encontraba un zumi, quien vendía monturas exóticas desde Alpacas que podían volar hasta dragones únicamente se las vendía a gente que pudiera pagarlas, atrás de el se encontraban cinco estatuas de marfil en el centro se encontraba un pirata que ataco Áven hace años pero que fue derrotado por cuatro guardianes eternos, Zaeri (Karin), Josefina (Julie), Alucard (Alan) y Misty (Sofía), frente a esas estatuas estaba la biblioteca la puerta se alzaba hasta arriba pareciendo que rosaba el cielo y frente a ella estaba el bibliotecario, un Anuran viejo con barba gris y anteojos que aunque su cuerpo pareciera débil, su mente era un mar de sabiduría.**

 **-** Hola, buenas tardes, venimos a buscar un libro que nos de información acerca de las armas legendarias de los guardianes **-** * **Dijo Karin con amabilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro, el bibliotecario a quien sus manos temblaba se acomodo sus anteojos para verlos mas de cerca, al verlos el bibliotecario se sorprendió y como pudo estrecho la mano de ambos***

-Es todo un honor estar en presencia de guardianes eternos…mi nombre es Gael y respecto a su búsqueda…aquí dentro encontraran su respuesta mis jóvenes guardianes…pero les advierto "No juzguen a un libro por su portada" je je je- * **Irvin y Karin estaban felices pues encontrarían lo que estaban buscando, pero eso ultimo no pudieron entenderlo, pensaron que quizas fue un chiste por parte del bibliotecario***

 **Apenas pusieron un pie dentro, una corriente de aire los golpeo haciéndolos retroceder un poco al entrar pudieron ver largos y extensos estantes llenos de libros, pareciera que no tenia techo ni fin, Karin grito Hola y pudo escuchar 5 veces su voz a causa del eco lo que daba a entender que la librería era bastante larga, veían libros tirados en la entrada y mesas repletos de ellos también.**

-Esto es increíble…nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que una biblioteca como esta existiese, nos tomara una eternidad encontrar ese libro que buscamos… **-** * **Caminaron un poco y frente a ellos en un podio de madera, se encontraba un libro de color café muy desgastado y lleno de polvo pareciera ser que con el mas minimo toque se haría polvo, tenia una insignia en el frente con un escudo y dos espadas entre-cruzadas detrás de el, Karin apenas iba a abrirlo pero Irvin la detuvo diciéndole que no perdiera el tiempo, que ese libro se haría polvo apenas pusiera un dedo en el, ella accedió y se adentraron en la biblioteca buscando el libro***

 **Mientras tanto en Volcan Avila, Dashy y Julie perseguían al Dr. Manuel quien se había adentrado en Baltaroi, entre mas profundo entraban, podían sentir el abrasador calor de la lava que escurria por algunos lados, habia escombro por todas partes, estatuas semi-destruidas y huecos por donde caía la lava era un lugar peligroso para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tal martirio y el Dr. Manuel era una de esas personas.**

 **-** Dios, el doctor para ser un erudito y un zumi, corre rápido y tiene buena condición física…Julie…no sientes como ya hubieras estado en este lugar con anterioridad?- * **Dijo Dashy mientras ella y Julie observaban el lugar a su alrededor, veían las estatuas de los tuskar destruidas, algunas columnas agrietadas, trozos del techo y lava solidificada que le acompañaba, en ese momento sintieron un deja vu, pero no pudieron recordar a ciencia cierta si realmente ya habían estado hay en su vida pasada***

-Dashy, no deberíamos mejor preocuparnos por el Doctor? Este lugar es peligroso y puede que incluso ya este muerto, escuche a hablar a los aldeanos y hay un monstruo que gobierna Baltaroi llamado Magmanta quien esta en donde era el antiguo trono del rey, y me imagino que hay esta el Hacha que el Dr. Manuel busca- ***Dashy al recibir la noticia se exalto por un momento, pero trato de tranquilizarse y pensar en una forma de llegar primero hacia el trono del rey, mientras pensaba golpeaba las paredes en eso una baldosa se hundio y una puerta se abrió frente a ellas***

-Una puerta secreta? Mmm en estos casos generalmente una puerta así o te lleva a la cámara del tesoro o a la cámara del rey e irónicamente a donde vamos están unidos así que, no perdamos tiempo y vamos!- * **Dashy sujeto la mano de Julie y entraron al pasadillo secreto, no había nada en el solo estaban los ladrillos de lava solificada, no podían sentir el calor que producia la lava era como si hubiesen salido de Baltaroi, cuando llegaron al final se encontraron con un callejón sin salida***

-Genial…sin salida eso quiere decir que ese pasadillo es un laberinto? No creo que sea eso pues hubiéramos visto mas caminos y solo encontramos este Argh odio cuando me engañan!- ***Mientras Dashy gritaba enojaba y desesperada, Julie se reía de su frustración en eso sintió una brisa calida saliendo del otro lado de la pared, golpeo la pared y pudo notar que del otro lado estaba hueco puso su oído sobre ella y pudo escuchar la voz del Dr. Manuel gritando desesperadamente***

-Oye Dashy, creo que esta pared es falsa, puedo escuchar la voz del Doctor al otro lado y parece ser que esta en peligro, debemos hacer algo- * **Dijo Julie preocupada, Dashy al escucharla tomo su hacha y de un golpe vertical partio la pared falsa dejando ver el otro lado de la habitación en la cual estaban el Dr. Manuel y una bestia con un ojo, cuatro tentáculos y rodeado de piedra volcánica activa, la habitación era bastante amplia había un trono gigante color dorado con un aterciopelado rojo donde estaba la bestia, una estatua gigante de un Tuskar con una armadura de batalla y dos hachas en sus manos, atrás del Doctor estaba una puerta pero estaba siendo obstruida por escombros y fuego, al lado de la bestia estaba el hacha que el Doctor tanto anhelaba***

 **-** Doctor! Pero que cree que hace? Debería estar corriendo no gritándole a la bestia es que acaso perdió la cordura y prefiere la muerte?! **-** * **Dijo Dashy al mismo tiempo que se ponía frente al doctor y preparaba su hacha para atacar a Magmanta junto con Julie***

 **Mientras en Baltaroi se libraba la batalla contra Magmanta, en monte encantado las cosas se iban resolviendo Tara quien tenia la misión de tomar el cuartel general de los enemigos había compltado con rotundo éxito su parte, Zelda destruyo las barricadas permitiendo el paso de los soldados del ejercito de Valencia y junto con ellos se encontraba Alan.**

 **-** Vaya, tardaron una eternidad llegar hasta aquí, creí que serian mas rápido sin enemigos que opusieran resistencia **-** * **Dijo Tara al ver a Zelda y Alan entrar en la fortaleza, mientras estaba sentada sobre una pila de cuerpos limpiando la sangre que tenia sus dagas***

 **-** Habríamos sido mas rápido si cierta persona no hubiera destrozado TODAS las barreras impidiendo el paso directo y tener que rodear el perímetro teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de una emboscada **-** * **Dijo Alan mientras observaba con enojo a Zelda***

 **-** Mi culpa?! Ah claro lávate las manos no? Tu mismo me dijiste "destruye las barreras" y eso hice, de mala gana pero lo hice, yo soy competente en lo que hago y no me quedo detrás como un perro asustado **-** * **Al decir eso, Alan se enfurecio bastante pero su cara de furia paso a ser seria mientras desenfundaba su arma***

 **-** No te muevas, esto no tardara mucho **\- *Zelda se sorprendió al ver que Alan le apuntaba, ella al no tener los guantes puestos no podia defenderse, solo pudo tragar saliva y cerro los ojos esperando a que disparase, en eso escucho el disparo del arma y por un segundo pensó que había muerto, pero se dio cuenta de que no había sido así***

 **-** Que te pasa!? Como te atreves a apuntarme con esa arma?! Estas demente? **-** ***Al voltear Zelda vio a un enemigo tirado en el piso con un agujero en la cabeza, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Alan nunca le apunto a ella, solo la defendía***

 **-** Si estoy algo demente, pero trato de mantener esa locura desenfrenada, bajo control deberías darme las gracias ese tipo iba a apuñalarte por la espalda **-** ***Dijo Alan quien enfundaba su arma y tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, en ese instante un pedazo de papel golpeo su cara borrando su sonrisa***

 **-** Jajaja, eso te pasa por andarte de chulo jaja **-** ***Zelda se reía por lo que le había pasado a Alan, quien se quito la hoja de su cara enojado y estaba a punto de romperla, en eso Tara se la quita y se da cuenta de que no era un simple trozo de papel estaba doblado en ocho partes, al desdoblarlo otro pedazo de papel cayo, Alan se agacho y lo sujeto y se dio cuenta de que era una nota así que los tres comenzaron a leerla***

Escrito de la Nota:

 **Para quien lo lea, escribo esta nota para dejar la ubicación de un tesoro de los cuales su valor es incalculable, solo yo se donde están y por eso hice un mapa el cual esta adjunto a la nota, si estas leyendo esto tendrás el derecho de quedarte con el tesoro siempre y cuando puedas atravesar las trampas que he dejado, te deseo suerte joven aventurero.**

Fin de la nota.

 **Los tres observaron el mapa y vieron que la región a la que debían ir era al Valle de la Muerte.**

 **-** Un tesoro de valor incalculable? Monedas…Diamantes…Rubies…Esmeraldas…oh dios eso es maravilloso **-** ***Dijo Tara quien en su mirada se notaba el mismo brillo que producia el oro, se imaginaba a ella misma rodeada de una fortuna interminable y a Alan y Zelda como sus fieles sirvientes pero su fantasia fue interrumpida por Alan***

 **-** Esto para mi es un engaño, dudo siquiera que el tesoro exista y podría acabar en un estúpido cliché de "la amistad es el tesoro mas grande" no perderé mi tiempo en eso, tengo un ejercito que comandar **-** ***Dijo Alan quien tomo la nota y la arrugo tirándola al piso, en eso Zelda toma el mapa y comienza a burlarse de el***

-Ya decía yo, típico del cobarde ocultarse tras escudos humanos tenemos aquí una aventura que podría ser o no beneficiosa para nosotros, pero tomas la salida fácil y dices "No quiero", estaba comenzando a respetarte pero veo que solo eres un cobarde hecho y derecho jaja **-** ***Alan se detuvo en ese instante, se dio media vuelta caminando hacia Zelda arrebatándole el mapa bruscamente***

 **-** Bien, vamos a ello te demostrare de lo que soy capaz y no esperes que la próxima vez te cubra la espalda, esta ves estaremos por nuestra cuenta entendiste? **\- *Decía Alan mientras ponía en marcha hacia valle de la muerte, Tara y Zelda fueron detrás de el***

 **En la dimensión de la devastación, se encontraba un palacio enorme que a comparación de las demás edificaciones eran juguetes, construido del resto de las edifaciones destruidas, un puente largo y ancho daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que cruzara, en la entrada estaban dos estatuas la de Treat y Trick, en su interior estaban dos filas verticales de soldados fantasmas frente a una alfombra roja, banderas de color morado con la imagen de cada uno de los guardianes eternos antiguos y hasta el fondo estaban los tronos de Treat y Trick donde estaban ellos sentados.**

 **-** Se siente bien nuevamente gobernar en este mundo desolado, me gustaría expandirme mas haya de aquí, pero nuestros poderes aun no han regresado…Argh esa maldita Zaeri, aun recuerdo perfectamente el como se atrevio a desterrarme fue hace 100 años, en ese entonces nuestro poder estaba al máximo… **-**

* **Flashback***

 **-** Ingenuos guardianes, de verdad creían que estaban a la altura de nuestro poder? No llegan ni a la suela de nuestro zapato…pero descuiden sere misericordioso y les daré un final rápido e indoloro **\- *Al terminar Treat comenzó a formar esferas de energia oscura que se apilaban alrededor de el y de su hermana, mientras el reía por su triunfo mientras veía a los guardianes en el piso tratando de levantarse y seguir luchando***

 **-** Buenas noches…Guardianes Eternos! Jajaja **-** ***Treat lanzo las esferas contra todos ellos las cuales al impactar formaban explosiones y cortinas de humo, el estaba riéndose seguro de su victoria, pero su sonrisa se vio interrumpida por una voz que el conocía***

 **-** Interesante…creo que es todo un honor que nos enfrentes con todo el poder de la muerte, debo admitir que ese ataque me dio miedo por un momento pensé que atrevesaria mi aura escudo y de pasada a mi jaja, hola Treat y Trick **\- *Una chica apareció al terminar la cortina de humo, tenia una armadura de color verde con bordes dorados, un casco del mismo color con pequeñas alas de dragon y cresta dorada, pelo largo color dorado y ojos de color rojo, portaba un estoque que resplandecia con bastante luz que asemejaba el arcoíris***

 **-** Zaeri!? Que diablos haces tu aquí?! Grrr! Oseas entrometerte en mi camino? Bien que así sea matare dos pajaros de un tiro pero en este caso…acabare con todos los guardianes jaja! **-** ***Mientras Treat y Trick juntaban sus poderes para hacer una bola de energia mas grande, Zaeri sostenía su estoque y comenzaba a recitar unas palabras su estoque comenzó a brillar y lo clavo en el suelo al mismo tiempo debajo de Treat y Trick salían unas cadenas que los sostenían sus brazos, cuerpo y piernas y eran atraídos hacia el suelo haciendo que se pusieran de rodillas***

 **-** Q-que diablos es esto!? Mi energia! Mi poder! Es como si las cadenas drenaran mi energia que fue lo que me hiciste Zaeri!? **\- *Treat trataba de safarse pero era en vano entre mas se movia las cadenas mas lo apretaban***

 **-** No te están drenando la energia, solo te la bloquean es como un sello pero desarrollado por mi especialmente para ustedes jiji **-** ***Dijo Zaeri mientras sacaba un pendiente en forma de la muerte** **y lo colocaba sobre el cuello de Treat***

 **-** Jamas olvidare esto Zaeri tenlo presente algún día me vengare de ti! **\- *En eso Treat y Trick fueron absorbidos por el collar quedando prisioneros***

* **Fin del flashback***

 **-** Y hasta la fecha he cumplido eso...Argh sirviente ve por mi mascota y dile que lo quiero inmediatamente aquí! **\- *El soldado fantasma quien portaba una armadura negra, le dio una reverencia y fue en busca de dante, cuando llego a su habitación llena de objetos misticos y material para ritual no pudo ver a dante y solo encontró una nota la cual fue llevada hacia Treat***

Nota de Dante: **Tuve que ir en búsqueda de un artefacto importante, sabes a lo que me refiero así que no busques, volveré pronto. Atte: Dante.**

 **-** Tsk, esta mascota fue en búsqueda de su juguete, bien al menos así será mas útil o no Trick? **\- *Dijo dante mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita menor***

 **-** Si…Dante se esta haciendo mas fuerte y sabio hermano quizas se encontró con algo o con alguien…me alegro por el **-** ***Dijo Trick con una tierna sonrisa mientras se quedaba dormida en el trono***

 **Mientras tanto en Campo Floreado, Sofía y Lola estaban descansando en una cama de flores que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, una brisa fresca tocaba el rostro de ambas, Lola estaba dormida mientras Sofía trataba de aprender la composición que le había regalado el trovador legendario.**

 **-** Es una hermosa melodía, tan relajante y tan armoniosa, pero siento que algo falta algo que le de mas armonía pero que es?... **-** ***Sofia se preguntaba mientras tocaba nuevamente las cuerdas de su guitarra, en eso una anciana de pelo recogido blanco como la nieve se acerco a Sofia***

 **-** Esa melodía…tenia tiempo que no la escuchaba, dime hija donde la aprendiste? **\- *Sofía levanto su mirada para ver a la anciana, en su mirada se reflejaba nostalgia por la melodía, sus manos aun que temblorosas y arrugadas se movían al compas de la misma***

 **-** Oh, esta partitura me la dio el legendario trovador cuando fui a visitar y dejar la ofrenda anual en su tumba, pero hay algo que me falta siento que algo me falta para que sea perfecta pero no se que sea…oh disculpe mis modales me llamo Sofía y la que esta dormida es Lola, ambas somos guardianas eternas, ella es bailarina de espadas y yo trovadora **\- *La anciana sonrió al verlas, y se presento de igual manera, su nombre es Inés tenia 92 años de edad y había conocido varias partes del mundo y escuchado diferentes melodías pero dijo que por mucho preferia "La Balada del Trovador" que era la música que ella interpretaba***

 **-** He escuchado varias historias sobre sus hazañas guardianas eternas, al principio creía yo que eran solo leyendas…pero las leyendas son sucesos verídicos que fueron presenciados y se han pasado de generación en generación, hace 70 años escuche una leyenda que quizas les pueda interesar a ambas **\- *Ines había despertado el interés de Sofía, ella despertó a Lola quien a duras penas podia abrir los ojos, bostezo estirando sus brazos y preguntando que estaba pasando, de forma inmediata Sofía la puso al tanto de lo que sucedía y Lola se intereso en conocer la historia***

 **-** La leyenda cuenta, que una guardiana eterna igual que ustedes fabrico una guitarra muy especial, nadie sabia que poderes tenia pero quienes escucharon el rasgar de sus cuerdas afirmaban que todas sus penas desaparecían y solo sentían alegria, poco tiempo después la guardiana eterna se fusiono nuevamente con su cristal pero dejo su guitarra para quien verdaderamente se la merezca, lamentablemente no se donde se pueda encontrar eso ya depende de ustedes pequeñas guardianas **\- *Dijo Ines quien bajo su cabeza por no haberles sido de mucha ayuda, Sofía y Lola estaban entusiasmadas***

 **-** Muchas gracias señora Ines, ha sido de gran ayuda nos dispondremos a buscar esa guitarra que seguramente es el legado de mi antecesora, y no se preocupe tenemos nuestro propio mapa gracias por la información si obtengo esa guitarra seguramente encontrare lo que me falta **\- *Sofía y Lola corrieron hacia la ciudad para alistarse en la búsqueda de esa legendaria guitarra, mientras Ines las observaba a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa por haberles sido de ayuda***

 **En Áven las cosas no iban como Irvin y Karin esperaban, habían investigado la biblioteca pero no habían raspado ni siquiera la superficie de la misma.**

 **-** Dios, esto será eterno! Ya hemos revisado bastantes libros y ninguno de ellos con información respecto a las armas legendarias, ya estoy cansado de esto ya no puedo mas **\- *Dijo Irvin mientras tiraba un monton de libros que estaban sobre una mesa y ponía sus brazos frente a el los cuales sostenían su cabeza***

 **-** Vamos no te rindas, ese libro debe estar por aquí sin duda alguna, recuerda lo que dijo el bibliotecario "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" no se si quiso hacer un chiste ironico o nos quiso decir algo **\- *Decía Karin mientras hojeaba rápidamente algunos libros que estaban acomodados en los estantes***

 **-** El bibliotecario es algo viejo ya, seguramente quiso hacerse el buena onda con nosotros e hizo un chiste ironico eso debio ser todo, quiero decir un libro puede que parezca antiguo y dañado pero eso no quita que tenga información valiosa que… **\- *En ese momento a Irvin se dio una palmada en la cara, habían pasado horas y horas buscando en el lugar equivocado cuando desde el inicio tuvieron la respuesta***

 **-** Karin…recuerdas el libro que viste al entrar no?... **-**

 **-** Si me acuerdo de ese, porque la pregunta Irvin? **-**

 **-** Vamos…quiero revisar algo de ese mismo libro **\- *Karin no sabia que queria decir con eso Irvin, pero de todas formas lo acompaño a la entrada y volvieron a ver el viejo libro dañado y desgastado lleno de polvo que estaba sobre el podio, Irvin le soplo para quitarle el polvo y al ver el titulo del libro los ojos de ambos se iluminaron***

 **-** Aquí esta! Es este el que estábamos buscando! Se titula "Las armas de los Guardianes" seguramente aquí estarán todas y cada una de las armas junto con toda su información que felicidad! **\- *Ambos comenzaron a leer la primera pagina y ambos se sorprendieron de ver lo que en esa pagina ponía***

* * *

 **Bueno chavales, lo prometido es deuda, publique lo anterior porque sentía que realmente no le tomaban importancia a la historia y digamos que fue un acto inmaduro de mi parte y poco profesional (si, lo digo por alguien :P) pero eso ya paso y seguire con la historia :3 y al verdadero apoyo que siempre tuve pero que no notaba realmente…sin mas que decir…Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Bye-Bye :D**


	12. Armas Eden (Informacion y Relleno)

**Hola caracolas, espero esten teniendo un buen día, tarde o noche :3, bien este seria considerado un Relleno puesto que ya entre al capitulo de las armas y eso, así que les dejare la Info de cada una de las armas :3 (que usaran sus Oc mas adelante) en el prox capitulo continuare la historia :3**

* * *

 **Estoque Agitador de los Cielos** , nombrado así por la caballera de los vientos hace mas de 100 años, la empuñadura abarca perfectamente la mano de quien lo sostenga y es suave para sujetar, fue fabricado con mineral volcánico del mundo de los demonios, arena del tiempo y parte de los poderes de Zaeri para fusionar los materiales, su hoja de color morada incrustada con joyas aunque no paresca filosa puede traspasar cualquier armadura la misma resplandece del color del arcoíris, se dice que quien posea esta arma obtendrá los poderes de Zaeri valentía, Agilidad, Astucia y dominar el viento a voluntad, la ubicación Reino de Valencia (Karin)

 **Pistola Disparo Velocidad Luz** , creada por Alucard fue hecha con Mineral de la dimensión de la devastación, y partes metálicas del guardian del tiempo fusionadas por el alma de Alucard, tiene la forma de un dragon y su cañon largo de color naranja con rojo logra alcanzar enemigos a altas distancias, usando balas mágicas explosivas que rastrean al oponente, las balas que salen del arma son disparadas a la velocidad de la luz por cual ningún enemigo podrá escapar de su inevitable fin, se ubica en valle de la muerte. (Alan)

 **Bastón Sangre de Demonio** , creado por Dante fue fabricado con madera petrificada donde fue exterminado un demonio y el árbol absorvio su sangre, su palo color sangre esta hecho de las raíces las cuales absorvieron gran parte, la cabeza del baston asemeja al demonio, dos cuernos, con ojos de rubí, y la boca abierta con dientes reales de demonio, quien use este baculo sentirá como un demonio le susurra en una lengua muerta dejando al portador en un transe y ser capaz de utilizar el poder del demonio a voluntad, sin embargo si tienes una voluntad débil serás devorado por el Báculo y es como si nunca hubieras existido ubicación desconocida. (Dante)

 **Dagas Filo Emperador de Tinieblas** , creadas por Eva usando huesos de un dragon oscuro milenario dándole una curvatura corta y escamas colocadas encima del hueso separadas entre si, tan filosas capas de cortar cualquier cosa su poder es tan inmenso que un aura oscura emana constantemente de las dagas y da la forma completa a una daga completa, cuando el portador las sujeta crea un vinculo con ellas de tal forma que diferenciara a los aliados de los enemigos siendo únicamente letales para los mismos e inofensivas para los amigos, ubicación valle de la muerte. (Tara)

 **Mazo Juicio Ángel de Fuego** , creado por Samanta de color dorado con cuatro esmeraldas, una arriba dos al lado y una debajo de la cabecera del mazo, en su centro se veía una conexión de energía de color naranja asemejando las alas de un ángel, usando fragmentos de meteoritos que cayeron en la tierra hace 100 años, los cuales fueron fundidos junto con una pluma de color rojo con naranja como el radiante fuego, se dice que esa pluma fue dada a Samanta por un ángel de fuego para complementar y finalizar su mazo para que con el pudiera impartir justicia y curar hasta las heridas de muerte, ubicación Santuario de Avén. (Nikki)

 **Guantes Alma Rugido de León** , creado por Rena usando como material principal un guante gigante usado antiguamente por el rey de los demonios y Lonsdaleíta en estado puro el cual era cincuenta veces mas fuerte y resistente que el mismo diamante, aunque los materiales eran demasiado duros, al sostener los guantes se sentían ligeros y suaves al tacto, emanaban una energia que rodeaba todo el guante y le daba la forma de un León listo para atacar, su poder era devastador con solo un tacto podría hacer polvo hasta la montaña mas grande, ubicación Meseta de los Ursun. (Zelda)

 **Báculo Serpentino de Hecate,** creada por Tomoya usando como material la madera del árbol de la sabiduría, su forma de serpiente de color morada y ojos color esmeralda despedia un aura mágica elemental, el portador del mismo se veria colmado de conocimientos mágicos sobre Rayo, Fuego y Hielo dominando los tres elementos capaz de invocar una tormenta de relámpagos, controlar la lava de los volcanes y ventiscas que podrían formar la era del hielo, el portador debería contar con suficiente inteligencia de lo contrario su mente seria lanzada hacia la nada y su cuerpo quedaría como solo un cascaron vacio, ubicación Acantilado de la Tempestad. (Nati)

 **Grimorio Diccionario Destino de Batalla,** creado por Shana quien uso la piel del dragon ancestral Jiro para la cubierta del libro, un diamante negro y las alas de Jiro junto con el diamante el cual resplandecia de un color morado claro, se dice que quien vea el diamante predice el futuro las paginas están redacatadas en el idioma de los demonios una lengua muerta, solo a quien el libro acepte dejara leer su contenido dándole a conocer el inicio de la nada y el final del todo ubicación biblioteca de Avén. (Julie)

 **Escudo Guardia Prohibido,** creado por Daias usando material con los que se confeccionaban armaduras y escudos del ejercito de Kimba, aunque su apariencia es un ala blanca de angel, en el centro tiene un ojo demoniaco y quien sea que lo vea perderá la voluntad de pelear y deseara la muerte, altamente resistente y capas de bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque físico y mágico, ubicación Reino de Valencia. (Irvin)

 **Hacha Embate Estrella Azul** , creado por Nagato quien había utilizado la mandibula de un demonio junto con sus dientes afiladados, la hoja era de color azul debido a la sangre del demonio, el hueso fue incrustado en ambos extremos de la mandibula dejando los dientes defuera, nagato sentía una gran presencia oscura así que utilizo su alma pura para contrarrestar esa energia pero lo único que pudo hacer es debilitarla un poco, quien no tenga luz en su interior liberara el poder demoniaco y será poseíd por el hacha ubicación Volcán Ávila. (Dashy)

 **Guitarra Rosa de Música Espiritual,** creada por Misty asemejando a una rosa fue creada a partir de un diamante rosado que se encuentra únicamente en la dimensión de la devastación, sus cuerdas fueron hechas con los tallos de unas flores legendarias que crecen cada 100 años, quien rasgue sus cuerdas sentirá una paz y sentirá como las heridas son curadas mientras bailan al compas de la musica ubicación Praderas de Oro. (Sofía)

 **Espada Filoso Rugido de Trueno,** creada por Yuki forjada con un metal especial extraida de pico llama negra y fundido con el fuego de un dragon y el alma del mismo, su hoja pareciera estar en constante movimiento como si tuviera venas la espada y fuego recorriera las mismas ubicación Bosque Brujeria. (Lola)

 **Estas serian las respectivas armas que usaran sus Oc aun que...puede que no las usen tampoco...de momento seria todo hasta la proxima :3**


	13. La Caida del Templario

**Holas a todos los lectores, bien he regresado de entre los muertos y bueno ya tenia las continuaciones de la historia de Eden Eternal pero ya saben cuando la compu falla, el troleado muere, en fin aquí les traigo la continuación :D (Daré un mensaje al Final :3).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10. La Caída del Templario.**

 ***Karin e Irvin estaban sorprendidos al leer el contenido de las paginas del libro y las descripciones detalladas de cada una de las armas, y para tal suerte fue de ellos que las suyas estaban en el mismo sitio***

 **-** Esto es increíble, no había leído nada respecto a esto con anterioridad, y pensar que nuestros antecesores dejaron tales legados como sus armas mas poderosas, sin duda alguna teniendo ese estoque sere como Zaeri, em piensas que debemos contactar a los demás para contarles de esto?- *** Preguntaba Karin quien estaba emocionada, se podia notar un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, pero Irvin sabia que no seria tan sencillo como ella creía, decidio no decirle nada pues no queria arruinar su momento***

-Seria una buena idea pero, a diferencia de ti nosotros ya hemos estado mas en contacto con nuestros antecesores así que no hay necesidad de poner en riesgo el libro y a nosotros, además de que estamos entrenándote, no podemos darnos el lujo de irnos de paseo- ***Dijo Irvin mientras cerraba el libro con cuidado, y ponía su mano en el hombro de Karin quien agacho la cabeza dejando asomar su tristeza pero dándole la razón***

-Estas en lo cierto, bueno entonces partamos al reino de valencia! Mi estoque y tu escudo aguardan por nosotros, vamos ya!- ***Karin decía emocionada mientras salía de la biblioteca corriendo***

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo pero…sabes donde queda el reino de valencia? Yo tampoco se donde esta ubicada- ***Al escuchar tales palabras Karin cayo al piso desanimada solo para levantarse nuevamente y golpear el pecho de Irvin***

-Eres un malvado! Matas mis ilusiones y mi emoción, yo deseando ser mas fuerte y ahora tengo la oportunidad de serlo y dices que no sabes el paradero? Esto es maravilloso, no de verdad que lo es, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…- ***Mientras Karin seguía regañando a Irvin, el saco su celular pues conocía de alguien que sabría la ubicación exacta***

 ***Conversación telefónica***

 **Irvin:** Hey, como andas? Oye tengo una pregunta, espero y me la puedas responder.

 **Alan:** No, no soy Homosexual, ni tampoco siento los mismos deseos que tu hacia mi, se que soy muy sexy e irresistible pero lo siento, no eres mi tipo ni tu ni ningún otro que tenga un garrote en medio de las piernas.

 **Irvin:** Lo dice el que siempre le gusta tomar el "Rifle" y disparar sus "Balas" jajaja.

 **Alan:** Callate! Que es lo que quieres? O mas bien para que me hablas? No me digas que otra vez metiste en problemas a Karin, eres un pésimo instructor!

 **Irvin:** No es eso, quiero saber si sabes la ubicación del Reino de Valencia.

 **Alan:** *Silencio*

 **Irvin:** Me supuse que tu sabrias pues dijiste que comandabas el ejercito así que, se me hizo lógico.

 **Alan:** Si, si conozco su ubicación pero para que quieres ir a ese lugar? Prácticamente es un campo de guerra, en ese lugar ya no se puede confiar ni en tus aliados, ir a ese lugar es un suicidio veas por donde lo veas, acaso hay algo importante?.

 **Irvin:** Si, las armas de nuestros antecesores.

 **Alan:** *Suspiro* Ya veo, es un Estoque envuelto en un aura de arcoíris y un escudo con un ojo de demonio en el centro cierto?.

 **Irvin:** Efectivamente, son esas, podrias darme la ubicación y los detalles si no es mucha molestia?.

 **Alan:** Molestia ya lo fue desde que conteste la llamada, pero si es para que Karin se fortalezca no me queda de otra mas que coperar, pon atención que solo te lo dire una vez.

 ***Mientras tanto Karin seguía lanzando palabras al aire sin saber que Irvin la estaba ignorando por completo, hasta que se volteo y se acerco furiosa arrebatándole el celular y gritándole sin saber que era Alan***

-No estoy para nadie entendiste!? ADIOS!- ***Karin colgó abruptamente y con enojo el dio el celular a Irvin pegándole con el en su pecho***

 ***Mientras tanto en la Ubicación de Alan***

-Dios que agresiva, hm mujeres, quien las entiende y mas cuando andan en esos días- ***En eso Alan siente un aura de peligro emanando detrás de el y al voltearse, estaban Zelda y Tara preparando sus armas***

-Vaya, vaya así que nos vas a faltar al respeto eh? Te vamos a enseñar unos cuantos modales!- ***Inserte golpiza salvaje***

 ***Volviendo con Karin e Irvin***

-Eso no fue muy amable además estaba hablando con- ***Antes de que terminara de hablar, Karin le planto cara a Irvin***

-No me interesa si era un premio de la lotería, además tu me hablas de amabilidad mientras me ignorabas completamente! Creei que eras un CABALLERO Templario, pero no eres un grosero!- ***Karin se cruzo de brazos y bajo las escaleras que estaban fuera de la biblioteca mientras Irvin la seguía tratando de calmarla, mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Alan***

 ***Pensamientos de Irvin***

 **Alan:** Para ir al reino de valencia deben ir a Aven, cuando estén hay, diríjanse al sur de la ciudad, hay verán a una chica que parece sacerdotisa tiene un velo de color rojo con bordados dorados y un atuendo del mismo color con el sello del reino, ella los llevara de inmediato, solo díganle que el comandante Alan los envía y una cosa mas…No confies en nadie en ese lugar.

 ***Fin de los pensamientos***

 **-** Karin…ha sido un placer el entrenarte y me he divertido bastante, pareciera que no ha sido entrenamiento pero, si reflexionamos en lo que has hecho entonces si, si ha sido entrenamiento y estas lista para enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, te digo esto si algún día yo tenga que irme antes que tu, que no creo que sea pronto…pero aun así, queria que supieras eso- ***Dijo Irvin mientras bajaba la cabeza y ponía una cara triste, mientras que Karin lo escuchaba y sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos para que no estuviera triste***

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas, suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo o algo, arriba esos animos, y si tu me has ayudado a entrenar y también Alan aunque el ha sido mas de como no quiero ser cuando tenga poder pero en general ambos son buenos maestros, ahora busca a alguien que sepa como llegar al reino de valencia- ***Dijo Karin mientras soltaba a Irvin y bajaba las escaleras de la biblioteca, Irvin solo levanto la mirada y sonrio mientras le susurro un gracias***

-Karin, ya se como llegar al reino de valencia una vez que consigamos el estoque de Zaeri te puedo garantizar que tu entrenamiento será mas fácil y llegaras a despertar tus poderes muy pronto- ***Al escuchar eso Karin, estaba emocionada mientras caminaba detrás de Irvin pues el lo guiaría hacia su destino***

-Bien y como llegaremos al reino? Debemos viajar muy lejos? Al menos deja me cambio de ropa si es así porque esa que tengo ya esta algo desgastada- ***Dijo Karin mientras sujetaba sus prendas***

-No es necesario, solo nos encontraremos con una chica y ella nos llevara directo al reino, sígueme ya se donde se encuentra- ***Irvin y Karin caminaban por la ciudad mientras admiraban el paisaje que esta les ofrecia, un océano a plena vista donde el atardecer se reflejaba en sus aguas y estas brillaban, siguieron caminando hasta que en lo lejos Irvin pudo notar a una chica sentada en una banca, y coincidia con la descripción que le había dado Alan, cuando se acercaron la chica desaparecio***

-Eh? Pero que paso? No había una chica hay en la banca? Esa era la chica que decias Irvin? Donde esta ahora?- ***Karin se preguntaba hasta que un escalofrió recorrio su espalda y se dio cuenta que ella e Irvin tenian una daga al filo de su cuello***

-Vaya, es cierto lo que me dijeron…los del reino no pueden confiar en nadie absolutamente…aun si estamos siendo recomendados por el comandante Alan- ***La chica al escuchar lo que había dicho, enfundo sus dagas y se inclino pidiéndole disculpas***

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas a ambos, no sabia que eran amigos del Comandante Alan, el guardian eterno a cargo del ejercito de todo el reino de valencia- ***Irvin le pide que se levante, que no tiene que inclinarse para pedir disculpas ya que entendia la situación por la que pasaban***

-Estamos aquí porque queremos ir al reino de valencia, pues tenemos un encargo para Alan, nos dijo que tu podrias permitirnos pasar si notificaba que íbamos de parte de el- ***La chica agacho la mirada y puso una cara triste mientras llevaba sus manos a su costado***

-Efectivamente, yo puedo llevarlos sin embargo…deben probar su valia y confianza, nos enfrentaremos aquí y ahora, así que saque sus armas y luchemos, si me derrota los teletransportare a ambos al reino- ***Karin estaba asustada por lo que había dicho la chica, primero pidió disculpas porque casi los asesinaba y ahora queria asesinar a Irvin, pensaba que estaba loca esa chica***

-Muy bien, acepto tu desafio, Karin hazte a un lado, este es un duelo uno a uno y tu código de caballería dicta que no debes interferir en ellos- ***Karin estaba asustada y a la vez enojada con el nuevamente, como podia estar tan tranquilo ante semejante situación, fue entonces que la chica saco sus dagas y arremetio contra Irvin***

-Acepte el duelo, mas sin embargo no te atacare, espero lo entiendas y tengas claro- ***Dijo Irvin mientras la chica se detenia en seco frente a el, y le pregunto porque no la atacaría***

-Tu no tienes intenciones de pelear, ni mucho menos de asesinar, en primer lugar si quisieras pelear no estarías usando dagas que aunque parezcan filosas realmente carecen de filo y son totalmente inofensivas, y en segundo lugar, si fueras a asesinarme no me abrías avisado, simplemente me abrías rebanado el cuello o perforar mi abdomen, y además de que se nota en tu mirada que eres una chica de confianza- ***Al escuchar las palabras de Irvin, la chica dejo caer las dagas y ella se arrodillo viendo hacia arriba solo para ver una sincera sonrisa proviniendo de el mientras al mismo tiempo el extendia su mano para ayudarla a levantarse***

-Disculpame nuevamente por eso…era una simple prueba que debía realizar para ver si eran de confiar y si lo son…espero y lo entiendan…a propósito me llamo Elena- ***Irvin se presento y de igual forma presento a Karin refiriéndose a ellos mismos como guardianes eternos, y ella dejo ver una luz de esperanza en sus ojos***

-Así que van al reino de valencia para ayudarnos y que todo vuelva a la normalidad? Es eso a lo que van?- ***Al ver Irvin la mirada de esperanza en Elena, tuvo que ocultar la verdad***

-Eh…claro, para eso vamos, Alan nos pidio que fueramos inmediatamente a ser los intermediarios entre los bandos que estuviesen, así que te pido de favor que nos tele transportes- ***Karin vio a Irvin con una mirada de duda y se preguntaba el porque no le dijo la verdad a Elena***

 **-** Por supuesto, lo hare de inmediato- ***Elena comenzó a recitar unas palabras y un circulo con un pentagrama se formo debajo de Irvin y de Karin***

-Gracias Elena, nos veremos pronto- ***Irvin y Karin se despidieron de ella y desaparecieron al instante, mientras tanto Elena estaba sumida en sus pensamientos***

-Espero y ellos puedan hacer la diferencia en el reino y traer la paz que tenia años atrás…yo confio en ellos- * **Elena cerro sus ojos mientras juntaba sus manos y oraba por su seguridad, mientras tanto Irvin y Karin habían llegado a la entrada de la fortaleza del castillo***

-Vaya…este lugar si que es enorme, sin duda alguna es un castillo, además de que esta rodeado de una abundante pradera y vegetación, no pareciera que hubiese guerra aquí- ***Karin e Irvin miraban asombrados a su alrededor, los arboles frondosos y llenos de vida, arbustos con moras maduras listas para ser comida y animales salvajes inofensivos al igual que un rio tan cristalino que podían verse los peces que habitaban en el, el castillo era inmenso, fabricado únicamente de piedra y con un color crema suave, un extenso y ancho puente deba la bienvenida a una inmensa puerta de madera con arillos de acero, mientras caminaban hacia el puente notaron algo extraño, no había nadie a sus alrededores, según Alan era un campo de guerra continuo pero parecía solo un prado en paz***

-Oye Irvin, este lugar es muy relajante y el castillo es enorme pero, si este castillo esta en el reino de valencia y ellos están en combate, porque no están vigilando? No será que mandaron a todas las reservas a la primera línea de combate o defensa?- ***Pregunta Karin escéptica, mientras esperaba una respuesta de Irvin, pero el no respondió, en ese instante escucho un silbido proviniendo de uno de los arboles y en cuestión de instantes, ambos estaban rodeados de soldados de armadura negra con espadas en mano y arqueros apuntando desde los arboles, Karin desenfundo su estoque pero Irvin le señalo que lo guardase***

-Tranquilos compañeros, no venimos a pelear, nos manda el comandante Alan, tenemos que hablar con su superior en estos momentos pues vamos a ser los intermediarios en esta discusión para llegar a una solución pacifica a esta guerra- ***Dijo Irvin mientras levantaba sus manos y Karin hacia lo mismo, los soldados se vieron los unos a los otros, y uno de ellos se acerco***

-Si es verdad lo que dicen, entonces no les importara que tome sus armas- ***Dijo el soldado de armadura negra quien estaba frente a ambos***

-En lo absoluto, adelante, tómalas de todos modos, no tenemos intención de atacarlos, solo queremos ayudarlos así que por favor llévenos con quien este al mando- ***El soldado arrebato las armas de Irvin y Karin mientras eran esposados con cadenas en manos y pies mientras caminaban por el extenso puente para llegar a la puerta y a continuación se abriera***

 **-** Oigan, que no saben tratar a una dama? Y se dicen ser caballeros, poniéndome cadenas como si fuera una esclava, al menos quiten el de los pies que cala demasiado- ***Decía Karin quejándose, pero los soldados solo la ignoraban por completo***

 **Cuando entraron quedaron asombrados al ver como era el castillo por dentro, una alfombra roja se extendia en ancho y largo por la habitación, estatuas de caballeros adornaban el cuarto al igual que candelabros de oro y cristal, conforme fueron adentrándose en el castillo, el aire comenzó a sentirse pesado, costaba mas el respirar como si alguien estuviera cortando el oxigeno para que se desmayaran, los soldados comenzaron a caer uno por uno, mientras que Karin e Irvin seguían normal y recogieron sus armas mientras siguieron caminando hasta el final del pasillo en donde se suponía que estaba el general a cargo del ejercito del reino de valencia, pero al llegar lo que vieron hizo que a Karin se le helara la sangre.**

-Ohhh pero miren que sorpresa, un Templario y una Caballera encadenados como esclavos, cielos no creei que fuese nuestro cumple años, paso tan rápido el tiempo no es así…hermana?- ***Dijo Treat mientras dirigía su mirada hacia su pequeña hermana Trick quien asintió de una manera seria***

-Así que es cierto…ese maldito de Dante los libero de su sello, me sorprende que no estén con el, yo creía que los esclavos debían estar con sus Amos ya que el los libero- ***Dijo Irvin en tono burlon, lo cual enfurecio a Treat***

-Estas diciendo que yo debo obedecer ordenes de esa cosa que es mi mascota? Que debo rebajarme a su nivel y hacerle caso? No seas ridículo, el sabe bien que nunca podrá controlarme y menos ordenarme, pero en fin, que los trae por aquí? Acaso se dieron cuenta de que estaría yo por aquí y quisieron pasar a saludarme? O…acaso buscaban…ESTO! ***Con un chasquido de dedos Treat revelo el estoque y el escudo que habían ellos ido a buscar, Karin estaba aterrada pero Irvin estaba tranquilo como si no le importase que los tuviese***

-Hm, no es la gran cosa que tu los tengas, además no venimos por eso, solo veníamos en una misión, pero si controlaras todo aquí entonces haste cargo tu de resolver este conflicto, así me ahorras molestias y reanudo el entrenamiento de Karin, ahora si fueras tan amable de quitarnos estas cadenas…- ***Decía Irvin burlándose de Treat, quien respondió con ira***

-Como te atreves insolente a hablarme en ese tono y dirigir esas palabras hacia mi? Quien te crees que eres? Eres solo una misera mugre en mi trofeo de la victoria, fácilmente te podría erradicar sin el mas minimo esfuerzo- ***Irvin solo bostezo ante a su amenaza, al ver tan insolencia de el, chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas de Irvin y Karin desaparecieron al instante***

-Vaya, gracias, eres bueno cuando te lo propones, ahora bien nos retiramos, suerte con tu nuevo imperio- ***Karin no sabia quienes eran ellos o como es que Irvin los conocía, aunque el parecía estar tranquilo, Karin pudo notar que el tenia miedo pero lo ocultaba a toda costa***

-Ustedes no iran a ningún lado- ***Treat alza su mano y cierra la puerta de la habitación mientras al mismo tiempo le pasa las armas a Karin e Irvin para que lo enfrentaran***

-Adelante, usenlas, dejare que al menos me diviertan un poco y mas les vale no morir tan rápido…o de lo contrario todo seria un fastidio…- * **Dijo Treat mientras se levantaba del trono y Trick sujetaba su mano, ambos se rodearon de un aura oscura y el castillo comenzó a temblar, en eso Irvin levanto la mano***

-Treat y Trick, los desafio a un duelo, justo aquí y ahora, y si no lo aceptas entonces tienes miedo de mi- ***Karin quedo pasmada al escuchar tales palabras, como podría el enfrentarse a alguien así? Se preguntaba, para ella era una batalla injusta dos contra uno, pero ella no sabia que Treat y Trick era uno solo***

-Grrr! No te burles de mi como si fueses mas fuerte que yo bastardo, bien aceptare tu duelo pero será a muerte!- ***Irvin acepto la condición extra y añadió que el solo se enfrentaría a ellos, Karin quedaba fuera de lugar totalmente, a lo que ella no le parecía y trato de detenerlo, pero fue en vano, ya todo estaba pactado***

-No te preocupes Karin, tu me ayudaras solo espera el momento exacto ponte delante de mi, confía en mi no te pasara nada- ***Karin estaba lista para combatir pero en eso, Irvin la golpea por la espalda y ella cae inconsciente al piso y le deja su escudo junto con el estoque***

-Vaya, hasta un templario puede llegar a ser un sucio traidor…parece ser que no eres tan justo y puro como pensábamos, lastima que si intentabas salvarla no podras hacer nada pues ambos morirán en esta sala- ***Decía Treat mientras el y Trick aumentaban sus poderes y el castillo temblaba con mas fuerza, Irvin cargo a Karin y la dejo a un lado***

-Los templarios luchamos por la justicia, por la verdad, y en nombre de un Dios que nos concedio la fuerza de voluntad y pureza que tenemos ahora…si tu lucharas con todo, entonces yo también lo hare, así que prepárate, hare que te arrepientas de haber salido de tu sellado!- ***Irvin saca su mazo mientras lo levanta y comienza a recitar un hechizo***

-Angelus sunt duae alae duae personae , et etiam ad angelum concidit auro , ut sacrificet mihi pennas illas beatorum potentia sciens quoniam non potest cadere in abyssum desperationis adsentior se suaque omnia in fidem…Insecta Sagrada licet: Angelus sacrificium

 _(Un angel tiene dos alas, asi como dos personalidades, hasta el angel mas puro puede llegar a convertirse en caido, sacrifico mis alas para que le colmes con tu poder bendito aun sabiendo que puedo caer en el abismo de la desesperacion, estoy de acuerdo a correr el riesgo todo sea por protección…Tecnica Sagrada Prohibida: Sacrificio del Angel)._ ***La habitación se cubrió de una resplandeciente luz, a Irvin le salieron alas blancas como si de un angel se tratase y su armadura había cambiado totalmente, ya no era blanca como en un principio, era todo de color plateado, un yelmo con unas pequeñas alas blancas, un escudo mas enorme con alas de angeles blancas y color dorado, y su mazo ahora era una espada larga que parecía ser una lanza, Treat y Trick se sorpendieron al ver el cambio tanto de apariencia como de poder de Irvin, retrocedían lentamente mientras Treat se reía de miedo***

-Es que has perdido la razón? Sabes lo que esa habilidad puede llegar a hacerte? Si tenias tantos deseos morir me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y nos abríamos ahorrado todas estas molestias pero ahora me temo que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa- ***Decía Treat mientras retrocedia junto con Trick lentamente***

 **-** No, no he perdido la razón, pero es la única forma de detenerte o al menos…que ella tenga mas tiempo que lo haga…lo siento Karin, creo que ya no podre entrenarte mas, nos veremos luego…- * **Decía Irvin con una voz quebrada mientras se arrodillaba y acariciaba el pelo de Karin, en eso ella desapareció del campo de duelo***

-Ohh…que conmovedor, la tele transportas fuera de aquí para que no la encontremos eh? Es inútil, tarde o temprano la encontraremos y lo sabes, no entiendo porque usaste esa habilidad, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de su uso...- ***Dijo Treat mientras veía que Irvin se levantaba y preparaba su lanza y escudo para arremeter contra el***

-Sacrificio del angel…una habilidad desarrollada por mi antecesor, ciertamente es la habilidad máxima, no recibo daño externo y mis capacidades sagradas son comparables a las de un Dios…pero toda habilidad suprema tiene sus repercursiones y esa es-

-La auto-destruccion de ti mismo- ***Dijo Trick mientras se escondia detrás de Treat***

-Basta de charlas…no se cuanto tiempo dure con esta habilidad pero juro que te derrotare hasta mi ultimo aliento, como templario hago juramento ante mi Dios!- * **Irvin se lanza contra Treat y Trick y les lanza una lluvia de lanzas de luz, ellos sabiendo que no podían atacar de frente, lo único que podían hacer era evadir sus ataques, evadio las lanzas saltando por los aires***

-Ciertamente tus habilidades son comparables a la de un Dios pero…de nada sirve si no puedes golpearnos jajaja- ***En eso Irvin aparece detrás de ellos y los ataca con una granada de luz, quien golpeo el cuerpo de Treat y salió expulsado junto con Trick hasta el trono***

-No te confies, o tu destrucción seria muy rápida, debo reconocer que fuiste rápido al utilizar un hechizo de protección en ese instante, de lo contrario ambos estarían muertos- ***Treat y Trick estaban en la pared, aun cuando usaron el hechizo de protección recibieron un daño grave***

-No creas que esto ha terminado maldito, Trick combinemos nuestras fuerzas y usemos los proyectiles de oscuridad- ***Trick asiente y sujeta la mano de su hermano para pasarle energia, quien la usaba para generar pequeñas bolas de energia que llenaban la habitación***

-Toma esto y MUERE!- ***Treat lanzo todas los proyectiles hacia Irvin donde explotaron todos al mismo tiempo y parte de la habitación fue destruida, creyeron que la victoria había sido suya pero mostraron miedo al ver a Irvin intacto, y el solo se burlaba***

-Jaja, eso estuvo bien…ahora es mi turno, Dios todo poderoso tu que eres el juez que rige nuestra vida y dicta sentencia tanto a los pecadores como a los herejes, prestame tu poder para sentenciar a estas almas impuras que tengo frente a mi, deja caer tu mazo sobre ellos y condena sus almas al destierro…Habilidad Sagrada: Martillo de los Herejes- ***En eso un martillo hecho de luz cae sobre Treat y Trick quienes pudieron evadirlo, pensando que estaban a salvo, Irvin solo soltó una carcajada y al ver al cielo vieron que venia otro martillo y de ese otros mas, evadían como podían pero parecía que los martillos los alcanzarían***

-Eres un maldito…Arte Oscuro: Pena Capital- Sentencia de Muerte!- ***En eso un fuego negro rodea a Irvin y se fue extendiendo mas y mas hacia el, hasta que las llamas lo atraparon y comenzaron a consumirlo, Treat pensó que todo había terminado pues ese fuego era inextinguible, pero la armadura lo seguía protegiendo y el fuego desaparecio***

-No puede ser verdad! esto es una mentira! Una maldita mentira!- ***Gritaba Treat desesperado***

-Yo también tengo mi arte…Arte Sagrado: Lluvia de Plumas Benditas…te recomiendo que no te dejes tocar por alguna de estas plumas porque bueno…digamos que sentiras algo de fuego en cada rose - ***Las alas de Irvin comenzaron a agitarse y con cada movimiento las plumas iban desprendiéndose hasta que volaban por la habitación***

-Grrr! Eres un maldito bastardo voy ah- ***En eso, Treat se dio cuenta de que Irvin ya no estaba frente a el, volteo a todos lados y vio que estaba al lado de su hermana menos, quien estaba siendo cubierta por las alas del mismo***

-Espero entiendas la situación en la que te encuentras, un movimiento en falso y ella lo pagara, se un buen demonio y pásame tu mitad del medallón, ahora- ***Treat estaba acorralado, tenia que decidir si debía ser encerrado de nuevo, o dejar que su hermana se sacrificara***

-Eres un maldito…esta bien…te daré mi mitad del medallón- ***Treat se quita el medallón y se lo lanza a Irvin quien lo junta nuevamente creando el sello para ambos***

-Ahora para asegurarme que no tendrán poderes…Arte de Sellado Sagrado: Vae Vincula (Cadenas de Condena)- ***Del piso salieron cadenas como la primera vez que fueron sellados, Treat y Trick estaban acabados, volverían a ser sellados y no había nada que pudieran hacer***

-Ahora esto es el- ***Antes de que Irvin terminara de hablar comenzó a vomitar sangre y sus alas iban perdiendo color cada vez, el sabia que había llegado al limite de la habilidad***

-Ja…Jaja…Jajaja! Se acabo tu tiempo bastardo! La habilidad se ha terminado, ahora solo te queda morir, Jajaja!- ***Treat se reía con toda sus fuerzas mientras Irvin seguía vomitando sangre y su voz se cortaba mas mientras que su cuerpo tambaleaba***

-Debo…te…rmi…nar…el…se-sell…ado, ya…casi…lo…logro…- ***Irvin cae de rodillas y se sostiene con la lanza, mientras su armadura y escudo desaparecían y volvían a su estado original***

-Ya muerete! No lo completaras! No podras hacerlo! No lo permitiré! ***Treat trataba de safarse pero las cadenas lo apretaban mucho mas y eso impedia que se liberara***

-Ya…lo tengo…je…jeje…todo…se termino…- ***Treat y Trick pensaron que era el final y serian sellados nuevamente, pero escucharon una risa que se les hacia familiar y de las sombras, sale un encapuchado con un baston de color rojo***

-Me voy por unos minutos y ya casi son sellados de nuevo, que patéticos son, contemplen mi poder ahora que tengo en mis manos el baculo sangre de demonio que yo mismo fabrique hace 100 años y para demostrar su poder dejen les hecho una mano… Arte Oscuro: Corrosion del Alma- ***Había aparecido Dante y tenia su arma legendaria, la cual utilizo para asestar el golpe final con unas flechas oscuras que se incrustaron en el pecho de Irvin***

-Eres…un…maldito…Dante…y…un…cobarde…- ***En eso las alas de Irvin desaparecieron por completo al igual que su lanza y cayo boca abajo en un charco de sangre, las cadenas que tenian atado a Treat se desvanecieron dejándolo libre***

-Deberias agradecérmelo, si no fuera porque llegue a tiempo ahora mismo serias un colgante de nuevo jajaja- ***Trick corre hacia Treat y lo abraza muy fuerte***

-Debo admitir…que tuve miedo en esta pelea…ese bastardo tenia semejante poder…tuve suerte de que su habilidad se terminara de lo contrario abria sido mi fin…- ***Treat se acerca al cuerpo de Irvin y pone su mano sobre su sangre***

 **-** Fuiste el segundo guardian en quien tuve realmente miedo, regocíjate en tu tumba ahora- ***Dijo Treat mientras sujetaba la mano de su hermana y se alejaba de Irvin mientras Dante se acercaba***

-Tomare algo de su sangre, de seguro me servirá para lo que tengo planeado jeje- ***Dijo Dante mientras tomaba sangre y la ponía en un frasco***

-Vamonos ya, quiero descansar, después vendre y tomare el reino de valencia, apurate mascota, o te dejaremos atrás y no pienses que volveremos por ti- ***Dante estaba enojado pues les había salvado y aun así lo trataban como mero animal***

 **Lejos del reino de valencia, por las montañas de la mina de san Andrés, Karin se encontraba tirada bajo un lecho de hojas y un árbol con sombra, dos chicas que pasaban por hay la encontraron y se sorprendieron al verla inconciente, la cargaron entre las dos y se la llevaron a su casa para que al despertar les contara que fue lo que sucedió.**

 **-** Nati, estoy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto como te dije hace un rato…no quiero pensar que haya pasado eso pero…es lo mas sensato que se me ocurre ahora…quizas el este…- ***Nikki no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpida abruptamente por Nati***

-No pienses así, de seguro no fue algo grave, todo estará bien, solo hay que esperar a que ella despierte y nos cuente que sucedió…y como fue que consiguió las dos armas legendarias…de la Caballera de los Vientos y la del Castigador de los Herejes- ***Dijo Nati mientras veían a Karin descanzar esperando a que despertara para que le contara todos los detalles***

* * *

 **Bueno, por cuestiones de algunos motivos algunos OC pues dejaran la historia puesto que sus creadores o ya no están o bien ya no quisieron darme su consentimiento para utilizarlos, de momento solo saldrá (Zeldagenlink) puesto que la creadora al parecer borro su cuenta o se la bloquearon, así que su Clase (Artista Marcial) queda disponible, si les interesa puedo añadirlos a la historia :D aun quedan muchos personajes y capítulos que contar :3 bueno sin mas que decir por ahora me despido, anden bien todos :D hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Recuerdos del Pasado Llantos del Futuro

**Hola a todo mundo, aquí trayendo otro capitulo de esta Saga :3, aunque espero y esta vez no se salten del capitulo 1 al capitulo 7 ._. en fin…solo lean y dejen su Review o juro que no subiré cap por cap si no que lo subiré hasta que termine totalmente la historia y con finales alternativos ¬_¬ y créanme…esta no será una de 40 Cap…ustedes deciden ^-^**

* * *

Capitulo 11. Recuerdos del pasado y Llantos del Futuro.

-Oye, despierta no creo que sea el mejor momento para estar durmiendo- **Karin escuchaba unas voces femeninas que le decían que despertara, lentamente movió los ojos y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente**

 **-** Mmm…donde estoy? Y de donde abran provenido esas voces femeninas? Esto acaso será un sueño? - **Ella se preguntaba mientras veía a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de que se encontraba en un bosque, sentía como la brisa movia su largo cabello y acariciaba su cara al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol.**

-Vaya hasta que despertaste, creía que seguirías dormida hasta el próximo milenio jeje- **De la nada, una chica con armadura de color verde, pelo largo de color dorado y ojos tan rojos como la sangre había bajado de un árbol para ponerse frente a Karin, quien termino mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.**

-Que sucede? Porque me ves como si no me conocieras?...Ahh! espera es que acaso no me reconoces?! ***Karin niega con la cabeza*** Oh por dios! Que has estado viendo todo este tiempo en el cristal, puras tonterías verdad? por eso no me reconoces! Bueno me presento, soy Zaeri o mejor conocida como La Caballera de los Vientos, es un placer conocer a mi sucesora- **Karin estaba impactada y su cara dejaba ver tal asombro, estaba frente a quienes todos consideraban la mejor guardiana eterna y la mas poderosa de todos ellos, queria bombardearla con un millón de preguntas, mas sin embargo, Zaeri se lo impidió.**

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas mas sin embargo no es momento para responderlas así que me tendras que disculpar, lo que si te puedo responder es que si esto es un sueño y dos, tu conciencia esta dentro de mi Estoque y también dentro del Escudo, por eso ella me acompaña- **Zaeri apunta a atrás del árbol y sale una chica portando una armadura blanca, un escudo en forma de un ala de color plateado con blanco y un mazo que asemejaba dos alas de un angel y un zafiro como joya en su centro, la chica se acerco a Karin y se quito el casco dejando ver un largo cabello liso de color castaño.**

-Hey, hola, un placer conocerte, me llamo Daias y soy la templaria antecesora, me abria gustado conocer a mi sucesor pero veo que tomaste ambas armas, vaya que si eres la sucesora de Zaeri jaja- **Zaeri se enoja con Daias y comienzan a discutir, mientras tanto Karin trataba de recuperarse del estado de Shock en el que se encontraba, fue entonces que se metio entre las dos separándolas y gritando.**

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? Y ESPERO UNA EXPLICACION RAZIONAL!- **Zaeri y Daias se abrazaron por el grito de Karin, después ambas se rieron y comenzaron a explicarle.**

-Que no es obvio? Estas aquí para tomar la prueba y ver si eres merecedora de nuestras armas, el sello se retirara y podrás utilizar todo el poder de ellas, fantástico no?- **Ambas sonríen al darle una explicación sencilla, pero Karin no parecía del todo convencida, parecía algo asustada y dejaba ver su miedo mientras agachaba su cabeza.**

-Sin embargo…semejante poder trae consigo grandes consecuencias no es así? Sellaron las armas para que quien las mereciera pasara la prueba a la primera de lo contrario…- **Zaeri había borrado su sonrisa, pues Karin había entendido el peligro en el que se encontraba al tomar la prueba.**

-Eso es correcto, puedes intentar pasar la prueba como muchos otros lo han intentado, así es no has sido la única, y como puedes ver todos han fallado, el sello actua sobre ellos y elimina su conciencia dejando únicamente su cuerpo como un cascaron vacio, mi prueba consiste en enfrentar tu inseguridad, no importa que tan mal se pongan las cosas, siempre debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien y no ceder ante la duda ya que es el peor enemigo en el campo de batalla ah y recuerda sobre lo que dije del sellado de igual forma te puede suceder a ti así que…buena suerte con la prueba- **Apenas termino de hablar, Zaeri y Daias desparecieron dejando a Karin sola en medio del bosque, ella comenzó a gritar sus nombres, pero únicamente se escuchaba el Eco que hacia el bosque.**

-No entiendo que quiso decir con enfrentar la adversidad, será que debo enfrentarme a cientos de enemigos a la vez? O que debo de hacer? Ojala me hubiese explicado de una manera mas detallada, bien al menos caminare un poco por el bosque de mis sueños- **Cuando Karin dio un paso al frente, el escenario había cambiado totalmente, de ser un bosque tranquilo y lleno de vida, estaba en una ciudad que parecía estar destruida, las casas estaban prendidas en fuego o algunas ya eran cenizas, cráteres en la tierra y cuerpos de personas desmembrados y aplastados se encontraban por el lugar.**

-Pero que demonios?! Como termine aquí? Parece ser que de ser un sueño paso a ser una pesadilla…o esto podría ser la prueba que dijo Zaeri?- **Karin caminaba por la ciudad destruida al estar en ella sentía que su pecho le dolia y sentía nostalgia al mismo tiempo pues sentía que ese lugar lo conocia, todo era tan real para ser un sueño eso era lo que pensaba, entre mas se adentraba en la ciudad se fue dando cuenta de que haya había estado ella hay antes, solo que ver el escenario tan apocalíptico le impidió darse cuenta.**

-No puede ser…esta ciudad…esta…es…la ciudad en donde perdi a mis padres…recuerdo bien toda la escena, unos soldados de armadura negra atacaron esa misma noche y eran comandados por una chica con una túnica negra, nadie sobrevivio aquella noche…- **Karin se arrodillo al recordar toda la escena y dolor que pasaron los habitantes de dicha ciudad, comenzó a sentirse culpable ya que en parte ella sabia que habían sido aniquilados por su existencia.**

-Fue por mi culpa?...toda esa gente murio por mi culpa? Y yo sin poder hacer algo, solo escapar y abandonar a quienes me necesitaban…eso no hace un verdadero guardian eterno, yo soy un fracaso total…quizas no merezca empuñar el estoque de Zaeri- **Mientras se lamentaba, escucho unas risas masculinas que provenían del centro de la ciudad devastada, se levanto a toda prisa pues creía que alguien seguía con vida y de ser así, poder ayudarle, mientras corria las risas se hacían mas fuerte hasta que llego a su destino.**

-Es aquí…aquí escuche unas risas masculinas pero no veo a nadie, que significara esto?- **Detrás de ella se escuchan pasos y voltea para ver quien era y se llevo una sorpresa.**

-Alan! Eres tu? Oh no te reconocí por el nuevo atuendo que tienes ***Chaqueta de cuero negra sin cerrar con un medallón de plata en forma de granada, una camisa roja lisa, pantalones de mezclilla negros con una cadena en uno de sus bolsillos y zapatos militares negros*** que alegria verte aunque sea en una pesadilla, necesito que me ayudes, escuche unas risas que provenían de aquí y quiero comprobar si hay gente viva y poder ser de ayuda, así que acompañame- **Karin se dio la vuelta y escucho el sonido de un arma siendo cortada lista para disparar, volteo hacia donde estaba Alan quien tenia dos pistolas en sus manos.**

-Alan?...que…que estas haciendo? No estaras pensando en dispararme o si? Quiero decir no soy tu enemiga, hasta me ayudaste en cuenca del huracan no? Te acuerdas?- **Alan agacho la cabeza y al levantarla estaba llorando sangre al mismo tiempo que veía a Karin.**

-Si…lo recuerdo y fue desde entonces que lamente el haberlo hecho, hubiera sido mejor que Irvin te hubiese vendido o matado en ese instante, porque es por tu culpa que todo haya terminado así... **\- Decía Alan mientras se acercaba lentamente a Karin quien al mismo tiempo retrocedia por el miedo que le invadia.**

-De…de que hablas? Yo no tuve nada que ver, yo no hice nada malo…o si lo hice?...de ser así perdóname! Yo quiero proteger a todos, no lastimarlos…yo- **Alan se enfureció y comenzó a disparar, Karin alcanzo a esquivarlas excepto una que le dio en su brazo izquierdo.**

 **-** Eres una hipócrita! Todos confiamos en ti, creíamos en ti y tu nos traicionaste…ves esta ciudad? Ves como esta? Tu causaste esto, sal y acepta tu castigo, yo sere quien vengue a todos…sal ahora, o destruiré toda la ciudad completa con explosivos o prefieres aniquilarlos con tus propias manos? Eh? RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!- **Karin estaba asustada, para ser un simple sueño el dolor era muy real y por las palabras que decía Alan, no entendía que era lo que pasaba o que había sucedido, la única forma era hablarlo con Alan quien no estaba dispuesto a nada mas que exterminarla.**

-No entiendo que sucedió, así que explícame primero porque quieres vengar a todos si yo no les he hecho nada, solo baja tus armas y yo saldré para que podamos hablar te parece?- **Grito Karin tratando de convencerlo, pero en lugar de eso escucho el romperse un vidrio y ver caer algo redondo frente y cerca de ella, inmediatamente salió de la casa la cual exploto al cabo de unos segundos y fue consumida por el fuego, cuando trato de levantarse, Alan puso un pie encima de ella y le apunto con su pistola en la cabeza listo para jalar del gatillo.**

-Si quieres regocijarte antes de mandarte a la tumba, entonces te contare que fue lo que hiciste, me gustara volarte la cabeza mientras tienes esa sonrisa hipócrita y falsa en tu rostro, pero no creas que te quitare la pistola de encima, un movimiento en falso y termino todo para ti- **Karin movió la cabeza estando de acuerdo y que no haría nada mas que escucharlo.**

 **-** Irvin había terminado con tu entrenamiento, habías despertado los poderes de Zaeri y no solo eso, tenías el arma de ella y básicamente eras invencible, no obstante eso no fue suficiente para ti, querías tener mas habilidades y llegar a ser una hibrida que fuera capaz de utilizar cualquier tipo de habilidad, desde tu perfecto esgrima hasta las artes prohibidas- **Karin estaba reflexionando lo que decía y algo no cuadraba en lo que contaba, primero su entrenamiento no había acabado y dos ella no queria tener todas las habilidades, solo la fuerza necesaria para proteger.**

-Sigo sin entender porque- **Alan piso con fuerza la espalda de Karin.**

 **-** CALLATE! AUN NO TERMINO YA VIENE LA MEJOR PARTE Y ES DONDE TU NOS TRAICIONAS- **Karin seguía apretándose la herida de su brazo mientras le dijo que continuara.**

 **-** Tu sed de poder hizo que fueras a investigar libros de la biblioteca de Aven de la zona prohibida, libros que contenían hechizos y rituales inhumanos, mientras estabas leyendo, una persona se te acerco y al ver tu interés en los libros prohibidos te pregunto que estabas buscando, fue cuando le dijiste que buscabas un ritual para extraer la energia e implantarla en ti, esa persona se rio y te ofreció ayudarte con el ritual pues el sabia hacerlo mas rápido, cuando le diste la mano habias firmado tu sentencia y sellado nuestra muerte, sus trágicas y dolorosas muertes- **Alan comenzó a temblar pues le llegaban las imágenes de todos sus amigos muertos a manos de Karin, volvia a llorar sangre la cual dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo de ella y siguió relatando su historia.**

-Después de que te uniste a el, fuiste fijando a los objetivos por prioridad y lo hiciste de este modo: Nikki, Dashy, Julie, Tara, Nati, Lola, Sofía y por ultimo a Irvin… todos fueron asesinados por ti, y no sentias remordimiento al hacerlo, en tu mirada se veía que sentias placer al hacerlo…cada vez que lograbas cumplir tu objetivo, de forma inmediata comenzabas el ritual y obtenías los poderes de el o ella…ahora te contare una a una sus muertes para que recuerdes que tanto hiciste y poder ver tu sonrisa macabra para eliminarla de un solo disparo-

 **Muerte de Nikki:** La primera fue Nikki…la asesinaste apuñalándola varias veces en su corazón la pobre no se lo esperaba, actuaste como siempre y cuando ella te dio la espalda…el estoque ya la había atravesado, ella comenzó a vomitar sangre mientras que tu ponías una sonrisa macabra, y le clavabas mas veces el estoque en su ya perforado corazón, ella aun sabiendo lo que hacías te abrazo y te dio una ultima sonrisa, pues siempre te considero su amiga…pero al final fuiste una asesina.

 **Muerte de Dashy:** Mientras ambas entrenaban, comenzó a notar algo extraño en tu manera de pelear, era como si fueras enserio y sin importar que pudieras lastimarla, cuando ella comenzó a ponerse seria, comenzaste a reírte, usaste un poder de Nikki para atar sus pies al suelo y de esa manera no pudiera moverse, cuando la detuviste, comenzó a gritarte, insultarte, e incluso intento golpearte con el hacha, le clavaste tu estoque en su estomago y cuando soltó el hacha le cortaste los brazos y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente pero fue silenciada cuando le clavaste tu estoque en el cuello.

 **Muerte de Julie:** Esta pobre chica fue una de las mas afectadas, al no saber que había sido de Dashy, fue en su búsqueda solo para encontrar que su cuerpo había sido desmembrado, al ver tal escena se volvió loca y quiso escapar del lugar, desafortunadamente tu ya estabas esperando su llegada y de la misma forma que con Dashy, la ataste de los pies, ella comenzó a llorar y suplicaba por su vida, pero tales suplicas caían en oídos sordos, solo reíste y le cortaste la cabeza con el hacha de Dashy.

 **Muerte de Tara:** Esta…es sin duda…lo peor que hiciste…jugaste con ella psicológicamente, destruiste su mente, a ella ni la tocaste, simplemente veias a lo lejos como sufría, como lloraba, como pedia ayuda desesperadamente pues ya había tenido demasiado sufrimiento, las ilusiones se hacían cada vez peor y peor, repetía una y otra vez "basta Karin basta"su cerebro no podía soportarlo mas, realmente no se cuales fueron las ilusiones que usaste con ella…pero al final se vino suicidando frente a mis ojos…solo ver como se rebanaba el cuello y su sangre me salpicaba, hice un juramento sangriento el cual consistía en vengarla a ella y a cualquiera que fuera herido por ti.

 **Muerte de Nati:** Ella, bueno realmente fuiste misericordiosa con ella, lo cual se me hizo raro la apuñalaste en el abdomen y acto seguido le rebanaste el cuello.

 **Muerte de Lola:** Mientras ella componía una balada, te acercabas con una sonrisa falsa actuando que te gustaba su música, ella estaba feliz de que disfrutaras, fue entonces que hiciste tu movida, le dijiste que habias conseguido una guitarra nueva que podia tocar cualquier acorde o composición con solo pensarlo, obviamente ella caería pues confiaba en ti, le dijiste que estaba en una cabaña de madera que la buscara en ella, inmediatamente fue y cuando entro, la puerta se cerro y ella pedia de tu ayuda y tu obviamente la ayudaste…invocaste un tornado de fuego que incendio la cabaña, Lola logro salir pero ya al final, su cuerpo estaba calcinado y sus ojos estaban derretidos.

 **Muerte de Sofía:** Ella se había percatado de tus acciones así que iba a poner alto a todo lo que estabas haciendo, sin embargo, desconocia totalmente que ya habias ido por Lola, ella confiada se enfrento a ti, pero cuando que tenias su guitarra, se arrodillo y agacho su cabeza llorando y preguntándote el porque lo habías hecho, porque el asesinar a todos y ser una asesina sedienta de poder…a lo que le respondiste "Porque quiero ser perfecta", fue entonces que rasgaste las cuerdas de la guitarra y comenzaste a componer el Requiem de Sofía, sus movimientos eran involuntarios, sujeto sus espadas y comenzó a bailar mientras lloraba por el sufrimiento y dolor que sentía, no era mas que una simple marioneta para ti, cada movimiento de la espada que hacia se cortaba a si misma de manera superficial mientras tu reías, para finalizar hiciste que lanzara sus espadas al aire y se clavaran en sus dos ojos mientras con la guitarra golpeaste el mango de las espadas y le partiste la cabeza por la mitad.

 **Muerte de Irvin:** Su muerte fue muy ironica, murio tratando de salvarte de tu muerte, cuando aceptaste la ayuda de esa persona al principio, el querria algo a cambio y claro esta, eran tus poderes, el básicamente te uso como contenedor para que guardaras los poderes de todos y cuando menos te lo esperes, asesinarte y así el tenerlos todos de una vez, cuando estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, apareció Irvin en su estado Maximo, quiero decir, usando su habilidad definitiva para poder salvarte, como era de esperarse Irvin lo derroto pero el precio fue su vida, fue el único con quien te sentiste mal, te arrodillaste y lloraste sobre su cuerpo sin vida, tomaste sus poderes y los de la otra persona también, pero al hacerlo, la oscuridad se apodero de ti y fuiste alguien completamente diferente.

 **-** Cuando los asesinaste, dejaste sin protección al mundo, la oscuridad ataco y arraso con todos, la humanidad casi perece por ti… y de seguro te preguntas que porque sigo yo con vida, yo estaba en otro sitio cuando ocurrio todo eso, mas sin embargo había dejado cámaras por cada ciudad donde pasábamos para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden **\- Karin estaba llorando después de escuchar tales historias y las formas en que fueron todos asesinados, ella no creía que fuera capas de tales atrocidades y le juraba a Alan que ella era inocente que no era la que estaba buscando.**

-Yo no caere en tus estúpidos juegos, yo se que eres tu, eres una hipócrita sin corazón, aun después de contarte esto, sigues negando los hechos y te haces la inocente? Eres despreciable, será mejor que ponga fin a esto- **Alan estaba listo para disparar, Karin cerro sus ojos esperando el momento de su muerte, Alan sonrio y disparo, Karin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que seguía viva, volteo hacia ver a Alan quien estaba de pie y con un disparo en su pecho.**

-Alan! Oh dios mio, Alan estas bien? Respóndeme por favor no te mueras! Que debo hacer?!- **Karin estaba asustada y entro en pánico al ver que Alan se había auto-disparado.**

-Yo te dire *tosiendo* que hacer…acaba con mi sufrimiento…ya se que fuiste tu…*tosiendo* la que me manipulo para que me disparara…eres una maldita…despreciable…te guardare un lugar…*tosiendo* en el infierno maldita… **\- Alan había dejado de respirar, Karin seguía en pánico y gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos.**

 **-** Yo no hice nada…esta es solo una pesadilla…es solo una pesadilla…nada es real…no lo es… **\- En eso, escucha una risa femenina y una voz que se le hacia muy familiar, al voltear hacia la voz, su cara fue de un asombro total al darse cuenta de que se estaba viendo a si misma, pero de una forma completamente diferente, una armadura totalmente negra, un yelmo del mismo color, su mazo tenia un cráneo que se asemejaba al de un humano y en su escudo estaban las caras de los que alguna ves fueron sus amigos.**

 **-** Al fin pude encontrar a esa rata escurridiza, ahora puedo tener su poder y por fin estare completa, dame un segundo querida, en seguida te atiendo- **Dicho eso, dibujo un pentagrama en el aire y lo lanzo hacia el cuerpo de Alan quien al tener contacto con el, desapareció su cuerpo.**

-Que hiciste con el? Donde esta Alan?! RESPONDE!- **Karin estaba furiosa, pero su contra parte se burlaba de ella.**

-Que no pusiste atención a su historia? mira que eres grosera, el te da sus últimos momentos de vida y tu le ignoras por completo…que mal muy mal…pero bueno ya he terminado aquí, si me disculpas tengo de peces mas gordos que encargarme- **Se dio media vuelta lista para irse, sin embargo, Karin la original le lanzo un reto de duelo a muerte.**

 **-** Te desafio a un duelo, si gano reviviras a todos los que asesinaste y de paso le regresaras los poderes a sus respectivos dueños y renunciaras a tu sed de poder- **Dijo Karin mientras sacaba su estoque lista para el combate.**

-Me da pena lastimarme a mi misma pero ya que insistes…aceptare el reto, con una condición…si pierdes, tomare posesión de tu cuerpo y tu desaparecerás, es como si nunca hubieses existido, de esa forma destruiré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino **-** **Karin acepto la condición, y estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta el ultimo de su aliento.**

 **-** Me agrada tu determinación, me recuerdas tanto a mi y a la gente que asesine…incluso me recuerdas a el…pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, además no podras enfrentarme en ese estado tan lamentable, ya me encargo **\- Usando sus poderes sanadores, curo la herida de bala que tenia Karin al principio de la pelea con Alan, de ese modo estarían en igualdad de condiciones.**

-Bien entonces terminare con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas **-** **Dijo Karin a si misma, motivándose, sin embargo, su contra parte comenzó a reírse de sus palabras.**

 **-** Pesadilla? Terminar? Jajaja buena esa…no querida esta no es una pesadilla…esto es una premonición, algo que sucederá en el futuro…Nuestro futuro- **Al escuchar esas palabras, Karin se había quedado sin palabras, su cuerpo se tambaleaba y cayo de rodillas pues ella no queria creer que fuera verdad lo que ella decía.**

-Mientes…es mentira…yo jamas…jamas lastimaría a un inocente yo… **-** **Se lo repetia una y otra vez mientras juntaba sus brazos y su cabeza del terror que le invadia.**

 **-** Solo mírate, débil y patética, es por eso que nadie te toma en cuenta, pero descuida, si sales de esta algún día serás como yo, es solo cuestión de tiempo **\- Ella se reía mientras veía a su original de rodillas dudando y teniendo miedo de seguir viviendo y transformarse en ella.**

* * *

 **Bueno mis lectores hasta aquí dejare este capitulo, espero y les haya gustado :3 no olviden dejar su Review porque lo dije al principio va enserio ¬_¬ y tomen en cuenta en leer todos los capítulos no se salten ninguno para que entiendan la historia :3 y si quieren pertenecer a la historia solo díganlo y serán aceptados ;) por mi parte es todo nos leemos después :D**


	15. Aviso con el AngelOscuro

Hola y bienvenidos a "Avisos con el AngelOscuro", no se preocupen no es nada malo, al menos por el momento…bueno solo para avisar que ya están publicados y modificados, lo mismo pasara con los próximos capítulos :3 pero de momento van esos, no se si cuando lo pongo por "export" avise que cambie o que si publique o algo, pero por si las moscas hago esto, era todo, si quieren aparecer en la historia dejen un Review o envíen un mensaje con las características de su OC y yo vere como los acomodo, por mi parte es todo, y como siempre digo…Nos vemos en otro capitulo! Bye-Bye


	16. La Melodía del Recuerdo (Relleno)

**Hola a todos y todas los que me leen, como en toda buena historia, siempre tiene que haber un capitulo de relleno que no esté ligado a la trama original de la misma son solo recuerdos o flashbacks, bueno aquí les dejo uno de mi parte quizás haga unas cuantas más con todos los OC pero de momento solo va este, me inspire en esto por un video que vi, sin más que decir aquí esta :3**

 **Capítulo de Relleno 1: La Melodía del Recuerdo.**

-Praderas de Oro…ya hace un tiempo que no venía por esta ciudad, veo que no ha cambiado mucho, a excepción de unos cuantos comerciantes de antigüedades, bueno no tengo nada que hacer, echare un vistazo y quizás compre algo- **Irvin se encontraba en praderas de oro, la ciudad mejor conocida como el Centro del Comercio, en ella había vendedores de todo tipo y clase, mientras veía algunos artilugios que los vendedores le ofrecían, escucho una melodía la cual se le hizo muy familiar, volteo su vista y puso su atención hacia ese puesto.**

-Buenas tardes mi buen hombre, bienvenido sea a mi humilde puesto de antigüedades, hay algo que le llame la atención de todos estos artilugios?- **El vendedor era ya una persona de la tercera edad, pero aun así estaba lleno de energías y entusiasmo para atender a sus clientes.**

-Eh? Ah sí…escuche una melodía provenir de este puesto y me llamo la atención, de casualidad aún tiene ese objeto?- **El señor asintió con la cabeza, y de la parte de arriba de su puesto tomo una pequeña caja rectangular de madera ornamentada con lo que parecían ser tallos de flores doradas y pétalos plateados con el centro de diamante.**

-Se refiere a esta mi buen caballero?, es una caja musical antigua, la encontré hace unos años, he tratado de venderla pero usted ha sido el único que ha sido atraído por su melodía, acaso la conoce? O quizás…le recuerde algo?- **Irvin veía la caja con nostalgia y a su mente vino un recuerdo que quiso compartir con aquel vendedor.**

-Fue hace ocho años, en aquel entonces aún era un joven guerrero que entrenaba sus habilidades, me encontraba en un barco hacia cuenca del huracán, quien diría que ese día, sería uno que cambiaría mi vida- **Irvin comenzó a relatar el recuerdo, mientras sostenía la pequeña caja en sus manos.**

 **Ocho años antes.**

 **Un barco mediano de madera impulsado por motor, estaba en el océano, su destino era cuenca del huracán, un lugar donde los huracanes estaban presentes día y noche, Irvin estaba en la cubierta del bote con su vista puesta hacia la villa donde estaba a punto de llegar.**

-En este lugar podre entrenar mejor mis habilidades, tanto de resistencia como de curación, no será el lugar más bello de todos, pero al menos es tranquilo, hasta cierto punto- **El barco llega al puerto y suelta el ancla, una rampa es puesta para que los pasajeros bajen, cuando Irvin puso un pie en el puerto, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda.**

-Brrr…porque abre sentido eso? Nunca antes me había pasado, bueno quizás sea por el ambiente, estamos en un puerto al lado del océano, es normal que este algo húmedo y frio- **Mientras se tallaba los brazos para darse algo de calor, una chica con un atuendo que asemejaba a una gitana, con joyas extravagantes se acercó y le susurro que lo siguiera.**

 **-** Apenas voy llegando y ya me están coqueteando? Como se nota que en este lugar no hay hombres encantadores, bien veamos que quiere la señorita- **Comenzó a seguirla, y observaba sus pasos detenidamente en caso de que fuera una trampa, la chica dio vuelta hacia otra calle más solitaria, y cuando Irvin la alcanzo, se perdió de vista.**

-A dónde fue? Acaso abre seguido a una fantasma?- **Mientras las incógnitas pasaban por su cabeza, sintió que alguien le toco la espalda y al voltearse, la chica lo empujó hacia la pared.**

-No cielo, no soy una fantasma, soy tan real como lo eres tu jiji, veo que no eres de por aquí y noto que de ti irradia una luz muy brillante y llena de pureza, me equivoco?- **La chica estaba pegada al cuerpo de Irvin, normalmente otro estaría preocupado, pero Irvin se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado.**

-Y tú eres una chica muy atrevida y algo dominante…pero si lo que buscas es una presa indefensa...lamento decirte que te metiste con un depredador más grande- **Irvin la toma de la cintura y la pone a ella contra la pared mientras la mira a los ojos, ella desvía su mirada sonrojada.**

-Jeje, vaya, si eres diferente, normalmente otros ya hubieran caído ante mis encantos pero, parece ser que tu corazón es de hierro al igual que tu mente, pero malinterpretas mis acciones, yo soy una Gitana especializada en lo Vidente, y al verte supe que tu serias perfecto para algo que tengo planeado- **La chica se pegó al pecho de Irvin, pero la aparto de su lado.**

-Lo siento cariño, pero no me vas a engatusar de esa forma, solo di tus intenciones y veré si te ayudo o no, porque ya lo dice el dicho "En cara bonita, nunca confíes"- **La chica comenzó a reírse por lo que había dicho, entonces la chica se pone de espaldas y pone su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo y baja su mirada.**

-No te pediré nada que vaya en contra de tus principios…solo quiero…honrar la memoria de alguien especial para mi…al verte se quién eres y por eso supuse que serias el indicado que pudiera ayudarme…pero entiendo si no quieres, no es tu obligación ayudar a una extraña que trato de seducirte y- **En eso Irvin le pone su mano en el hombro, dándole a entender que no necesitaba hablar más, que le ayudaría en lo que estuviera en su alcance.**

-Si es para honrar la memoria de alguien, entonces te ayudare, la última voluntad de alguien es importante de lo contrario, su alma no podrá descansar en paz, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer- **La chica le sonríe y lo abraza dándole las gracias, Irvin se sonroja un poco y le aparta rápidamente.**

-Bueno te contare, hace años, cuenca del huracán era una villa pacífica y relajada, muchos turistas nos visitaban a diario y prosperábamos, pero un día…un culto llego y se acomodaron a las afueras de la villa, todo aquel que salía ya no regresaba, poco tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de que el culto secuestraba a las personas y los unía a su secta o hacían experimentos con ellas…si rechazaban o salía mal el experimento, eran asesinados de una forma cruel, desde entonces ya nadie viene o sale de la villa por temor a ser secuestrados por ellos…mi familia fue víctima de ellos y jure en sus nombres que encontraría la forma de honrar su memoria…entonces cuento contigo?- **La chica veía esperanzada a Irvin, el desenfundo su espada de color azul y un escudo largo que asemejaba una cruz, y levanto su mirada hacia la chica.**

-Cuenta conmigo, ese culto al igual que sus integrantes pagaran con sangre todas sus fechorías y asesinatos que han hecho a lo largo de estos años, solo dime dónde están y yo mismo me encargare de castigarlos- **La chica le agradeció con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras sacaba un papel que parecía ser un mapa, en él estaba detallado la villa y las tierras que la rodeaban, en el mapa estaba la marca de una X, según la chica ese era el lugar donde se escondía el Culto.**

-Bien, partiré ahora mismo- **Antes de irse, la chica lo detuvo en seco.**

-Cuando regreses, si es que no me encuentras, solo pregunta por mi ok? Y ten mucho cuidado por favor, que tengas suerte- **Irvin asintió con su cabeza, acto seguido se dispuso a salir de la villa y poner fin al culto que tanto atormentaba al pueblo, antes de salir, vio a una pequeña niña llorando desconsoladamente, decidió acercarse para tratar de calmarla.**

-Te sucede algo pequeña? Estas lastimada o algo? Cuéntale todo al buen caballero templario- **Al acercarse, se cercioro que no tuviera heridas, su ropa estaba bien cuidada, un vestido de color crema con un chaleco de color café, con medias largas y unas pequeñas botas negras, su pelo era largo y liso de un color chocolate suave.**

-Sniff…Sniff…perdí algo muy preciado que mis padres me dieron…un objeto muy especial para mi…y ahora…ahora ya no lo tengo y no lo recuperare nunca!- **La niña comenzó a llorar nuevamente, a Irvin le partía el corazón verla, así que se incoó y limpio sus lágrimas y acaricio su cabeza.**

-No llores pequeña, yo te ayudare a recuperar ese objeto tan preciado para ti, solo dime que es y donde fue la última vez que lo viste y personalmente lo traeré de vuelta- **Irvin le regalo una sonrisa a tan desconsolada niña, ella lo observo con sus ojos café claro llenos de esperanza.**

-Enserio? Me promete que lo encontrara? Que felicidad!...oh pero me imagino que alguien como usted cobraría por sus servicios…no es mucho lo que tengo pero por favor…recupere mi preciado objeto- **La niña saca cinco monedas de oro esperando que fuera suficiente para él, pero Irvin rechazo el dinero.**

-No, yo no hago esto por el dinero, lo hago porque es lo correcto, ahora dime como es ese objeto que tanto aprecias? Y donde podría estar?- **La niña le regalo una sonrisa y un abrazo al escuchar tales palabras, le dio las gracias y después se separó dándole los detalles.**

-Vivíamos en otro sitio cerca de aquí, se llama Villa de Cristal porque vivíamos al lado del bosque de cristal, pero nos mudamos con prisa y no pudimos llevarnos mucho y entre eso está mi objeto más preciado, se encuentra en la sala en un cofre de madera, la casa es de un piso, color durazno con un techo de tejas color rojo triangular, entrando en la villa esta hasta el fondo no tiene pierde, por favor tráigalo para que pueda dormir tranquila- **Irvin se levantó y le prometió que no importa que sucediera, el recuperaría el objeto de esa niña y volvería a sonreír de verdad, se despidió de ella y salió de la villa a paso seguro, la niña solo observo como se iba mientras el viento ondulaba su largo cabello.**

 **Fuera de la villa, los huracanes se hacían presente, su fuerza no era devastadora pero si hacían correr un rápido viento que podía derribarte de un solo golpe, Irvin caminaba con dificultad por los fuertes vientos, a lo lejos vio algo brillante y comenzó a darse prisa, cuando llego vio un bosque donde la vegetación y la fauna eran de cristal sólido.**

-Vaya…este es un hermoso lugar, tan brillante y tan colorido, las plantas, los árboles, hasta los animales son de cristal, es…maravilloso, pero no tengo que dejarme distraer por esto, según la niña la villa estaba al lado del bosque, entonces debería estar por aquí cerca, pero lo único que veo es cristal y más cristal, acaso me abre perdido?- **Irvin reviso a su alrededor, pero lo único que veía el bosque de cristal, cuando pensaba que se había perdido, una mujer vestía de blanco aparece a la distancia de su lado izquierdo, la mujer le hizo una señal para que la siguiera, el dudo si era lo correcto, pero era eso o estar perdido en un bosque cristalino, comenzó a seguirla sin más demora la mujer le da otra señal indicando hacia la derecha mientras paso detrás de un árbol de cristal, corrió para no perder su pista cuando alcanzo el árbol, la mujer ya no estaba y se dio cuenta de que había salido del bosque.**

-Pero qué? Estoy fuera, quizás esa mujer de blanco vio que estaba perdido y decidió ayudarme a salir, si la vuelvo a ver le daré las gracias como es debido, ahora que salí del bosque la villa debería estar por aquí- **Una hoja voló frente a sus ojos y era como si tratase de llamar su atención, la hoja comenzó a alejarse y el la siguió hasta que aterrizo en un sendero que estaba conectado a unas escaleras de piedra.**

-Esto es increíble, es como si me estuvieran guiando para poder llegar a mi destino, bien esta debe ser la villa de la que hablo esa niña, la villa de cristal- **Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente pues pensó que podría sufrir una emboscada en cualquier momento, cuando llego a la entrada de la villa, vio que todo era normal y pacífico, casas en excelente estado, gente sonriente y amigable, puestos de comida, ropa y armas, era como si ningún culto estuviese presente, en eso una persona de edad avanzada le da la bienvenida.**

-Hola mi buen caballero, le doy la bienvenida a la villa de cristal, mi nombre es Manuel y soy el Alcalde, a que debo su honorable visita?- **El alcalde tenía una ropa muy vieja para la época, una camisa blanca con un saco negro, pantalones negros elegantes, unos mocasines de color negro, sombrero de copa y un bastón largo de madera con un pomo dorado que asemejaba un dragón.**

-Oh, eh bueno realmente soy nuevo por estos lugares, y escuche que por aquí había un culto donde se hacían ritos malvados y asesinaban a las personas, pero según veo todo está normal y fueron solo historias tipo leyendas, me llamo Irvin por cierto- **El alcalde agacho la mirada y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa la cual Irvin no pudo ver ya que se distrajo por ver alrededor ya que todo parecía estar normal.**

-No se preocupe mi buen hombre, no es la primera vez que nos dicen eso, solo que somos otra villa ya sabe, existen rivalidades comerciales, mercantiles y personales, pero le puedo garantizar que no somos un culto maligno, por favor disfrute su estancia en nuestra humilde villa, le garantizo que no querrá marcharse Jeje- **Irvin no entendió lo último, que le dijo antes de que pudiera preguntarle, el alcalde se perdió de vista, decidió buscar la casa que le describió la niña, camino en la villa que parecía toda sonriente y feliz, pero él se sentía incómodo al verlos así, sentía que algo andaba mal.**

-Algo no me está gustando de este lugar, es muy…sonriente y perfecto, está bien que busque yo traer la paz pero esto es…excesivo, debo encontrar rápido ese objeto e irme de aquí- **Cuando se dio la vuelta, dio un salto del susto, el alcalde estaba nuevamente detrás de él.**

-Hay señor alcalde, me tomo por sorpresa- **Dijo Irvin mientras el alcalde dejo escapar una pequeña risa.**

-Perdóname, no era mi intención el asustarte, es solo que te vi algo…incomodo respecto a la villa, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- **El alcalde se apoyó en su bastón esperando la respuesta de Irvin, él pensó por un momento y estaba claro que si le ayudaba podría irse rápido de ese lugar tan perturbador.**

 **-** Si, busco una casa de un solo piso de color durazno, con tejas de color rojo en forma triangular, tengo que...bueno, si disfrutare mi estancia aquí, quisiera ver si hay una casa de ese estilo ya que es la casa de mis sueños, sabe si hay alguna?- **El alcalde lo vio fijo por unos segundos con una mirada seria, después sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.**

-Por supuesto que sí, de hecho no tiene dueño y puede ser tomada por cualquiera, incluso por un extranjero como usted mi buen hombre, sígame por favor, lo guiare hasta su residencia- **El alcalde comenzó a caminar e Irvin iba detrás de él, a lo lejos Irvin pudo distinguir la casa que la niña le había descrito, sin embargo el ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado y frio, y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello.**

-Hemos llegado, he aquí su nueva casa, espero y la disfrute- **El alcalde le abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar, una vez dentro la casa estaba toda amueblada, como si una familia ya viviese hay, Irvin entro y le comento al alcalde lo que el sentía.**

-Es verdaderamente hermosa señor alcalde, pero…cuando estábamos llegando, estuve sintiendo el aire frio y una atmosfera pesada y oscura…dígame, no tendrá algo que ver con esta villa tan "utópica" o sí?- **El alcalde volvió a reír, levanto su bastón hacia la cara de Irvin y presiono uno de los colmillos del dragón dejando escapar un gas azul del otro extremo.**

-Argh puah que…que fue eso? Eso es…ga…g…gas so…somnífero?...- **Irvin cae dormido sobre el piso de madera de la casa.**

 **Al paso de unas horas, Irvin despertó atado de manos colgando de unas cadenas, el aire era frio, el ambiente solitario y no había luces más que unas veladoras, en eso aparecieron personas con una túnica morada con un sello de dragón en su pecho, colocando las veladoras en las puntas del pentagrama, mientras hacían un coro al unísono.**

Quien ose perturbar nuestra villa, será transformado o asesinado según lo diga el cabecilla, no existe maldad pero tampoco la bondad, todo es mentira esa es la verdad, no existe otra cosa es la realidad, unirte deberás para comprender nuestra fidelidad.

 **Al terminar de hablar, de entre las sombras, alguien más con una toga roja apareció con una veladora más grande y negra como la noche, dándole la bienvenida a Irvin.**

-Debí haberlo supuesto, desde que puse un pie en la villa todo me parecía extraño, así que transformas a la gente y haces que vivan una "utopía" obligada? Qué triste y vacía vida tiene señor alcalde- **El alcalde se quitó la capucha de la túnica, y vio a Irvin con una gran sonrisa.**

-Lo triste es ver cómo la gente muere por guerras y conflictos que no vienen al caso, yo estoy haciendo lo correcto, hago que vivan en paz, armonía, y no exista el bien ni el mal tampoco, así nadie sufre y todos son felices, y tú también lo serás- **Decía el alcalde mientras se acercaba lentamente a Irvin.**

-Y qué me dice de los experimentos que ha hecho para convertir a las personas? Eso para mí es algo malvado y enfermizo, usted solo quiere sentir que tiene el poder sobre todos los demás, obligándolos a ser algo que ellos nunca pidieron ser, esclavos de una fantasía perfecta- **El alcalde se molestó por tales palabras, chasqueo sus dedos y sus seguidos sacaron unas ballestas que tenían en su espalda.**

-Vuelve a hablar como un hereje, y aquí mismo será tu fin, puedo darte la vida pero también quitártela, no trates de desafiarme- **Irvin agacho su mirada, y comenzó a burlarse de él.**

-Juegas a ser Dios? Enserio crees que lo que haces es correcto? Déjame decirte que el único hereje aquí eres tú, por tus ideas egoístas y pretenciosas, te has equivocado de persona, señor alcalde, porque si hablamos de justicia y del poder de un dios…yo soy un experto en ello- **Irvin comenzó a recitar un hechizo el cual hizo que comenzara a brillar e iluminar la habitación.**

Dios poderoso, quien es siempre justo y bondadoso, su más fiel guerrero y seguidor implora por su ser, le ruego que me del poder, para castigar con él a los herejes que vayan contra su voluntad, no deje mi suplica al aire y libéreme de las cadenas del yugo pecador.

 **Las cadenas se rompen apenas termina la frase, cae al suelo y en su mirada se veía la fuerza de voluntad y determinación que sentía para castigar a quien jugaba a ser un superior de ideas egoístas.**

-Es hora de que enfrente su destino y muera por sus pecados- **El alcalde asustado, chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y todos dispararon las flechas que tenían preparadas en sus ballestas, pero las mismas no pudieron hacerle daño a Irvin, se rompían cuando llegaban cerca de él.**

-No…no es posible! Que eres? O quién eres?- **El alcalde se cae de espaldas, asustado por el imponente poder de Irvin, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia él.**

-Soy Juez y Verdugo, quien pone orden y castiga a quienes juegan a ser Dios o van en contra de los principios de las personas, y ahora, serás juzgado por el mazo de dios y dictare tu sentencia, hereje- **Irvin saca su espada, la cual comenzó a destellar una luz muy brillante, después la bajo y un martillo hecho de luz callo sobre el alcalde, cuando desapareció el martillo, el alcalde ya no estaba.**

-Hm? Que extraño, normalmente estaría aplastado e inconsciente pero esta vez, desapareció?...que significara eso? Como sea, debo salir de este lugar tan lúgubre, oh pero antes las personas que estaban aquí debería- **Cuando vio a su alrededor, ya no había nadie, ninguna de las personas que lo atacaron con anterioridad se encontraba en el lugar, lo cual se le hizo extraño, uso su espada para alumbrar la habitación y encontrar una salida, vio unas escaleras y al final de ellas dos puertas de madera, las abrió y se encontraba fuera de lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada.**

 **-** Uff, cuanto tiempo estuve aquí abajo? Ya hasta es de noche…bien busquemos nuevamente esa casa y- **Al darse la vuelta Irvin, vio la misma villa que vio al llegar, solo que esta estaba destruida, llena de hierbas, las ventanas de la casa tenían tablas de madera, era como si el tiempo hubiese olvidado esa ciudad, todo estaba solitario, nada ni nadie se veía a la vista de la luz de la luna.**

-Pero que rayos sucedió? Antes esta ciudad rebosaba de vida, y ahora esta…muerta? Ehhh acaso estuve varios años haya abajo? O mi sentido del tiempo esta erróneo?...como sea buscare ese objeto- **Irvin volvió a subir las escaleras de piedra que estaban al principio, solo que se veían más desgastadas y frágiles, siguió el mismo camino de antes y cuando llego a su destino, la casa estaba toda desgastada pareciera que al más mínimo toque la misma se derrumbaría, puso su mano sobre la puerta de madera podrida y la misma cayo de golpe.**

-Hay…mucho ruido para ser una puerta podrida…ahora veamos dijo que era un cofre, estaba en la sala- **Después de buscar por todos lados, no vio nada parecido a un cofre, entonces se dio por vencido y se sentó sobre una caja que estaba al lado de la entrada.**

-Maldición, nunca encontrare ese cofre, he buscado de cabo a rabo y nada, supongo que los del culto saquearon la casa y se llevaron todo…eso es una lástima…hay pero que caja más incómoda mejor me voy- **Cuando se paró y puso su vista en la caja, vio que no la había revisado, pero al ver más detalladamente, vio que era un cofre y el candado estaba ya oxidado.**

-Será…será que está aquí? La niña dijo que era un cofre supongo que es este veamos- **Desenfundo su espada y con la empuñadora golpea el candado oxidado el cual se quiebra con facilidad y cae al suelo, abre el cofre y una cortina de polvo salta a su rostro comenzando a toser y apartando el polvo, una vez disipado, vio una pequeña caja de madera con ornamentos florales en ella, la caja era antigua pero parecía que estaba intacta.**

-Será acaso este el objeto que la niña decía? Una caja para guardar sus joyas y collares? Las niñas de antes sí que las preparaban para ser señoritas antes de edad- **Reviso por fuera la caja y vio que debajo de ella había una palanca en forma de trébol, puso sus dedos en ella y comenzó a dar vuelta en dirección a las manecillas del reloj, después de eso una melodía se escuchó provenir de la caja.**

-No es un joyero…es una…caja musical? Esto era lo que la niña buscaba y le regalaron sus padres, una caja musical, es un lindo detalle- **Al abrir la caja, vio dentro de ella una fotografía muy antigua, amarillenta por el paso de los años, un papel al lado de ella y cuatro muñecos que se movían al ritmo de la leve y suave música, en la fotografía se veía a un señor y una señora y lo que parecían ser dos chicas pero sus rostros estaban borrosos.**

-Que cajita tan peculiar, y la melodía es muy relajante me podría dormir escuchándola, bueno veamos que dice este pedazo de papel: "Este obsequio, es departe mío y de tu padre, para que siempre nos tengas en tu corazón, cuando te sientas triste o tengas miedo, escucha la melodía y estarás en paz, te amamos. Atte.: kihomi." De seguro este es el objeto que esa niña busca pero…la foto ya es muy vieja al igual que la caja, será acaso que?...no, no lo creo este lugar es muy húmedo y está hecho de madera, quizás eso lo afecto al igual que el paso del tiempo, bien es hora de regresar a la villa donde me espera la niña y la chica, no puedo esperar para darles la noticia a ambas- **Cuando salió de la casa, mientras guardaba la caja, frente a él aparecieron las personas que vio en el sótano donde estaba cautivo tras su captura, en ese instante, desenfundo su espada y su escudo posicionándose para atacar, pero ellos no tenían intenciones de hacerlo, le hicieron una reverencia y le agradecieron.**

-Gracias, gran caballero, nos has liberado del yugo de la esclavitud de la que éramos presos, no podíamos hacer nada más que obedecer sus órdenes y seguir aparentando que todo estaba bien, cuando solo queríamos descansar y gracias a ti, por fin se ha cumplido…gracias…es hora de que nos vayamos, te deseamos suerte en tu camino y que cumplas tu destino- **Las personas le sonrieron y dieron media vuelta, en eso uno por uno fueron desapareciendo frente a los ojos de Irvin, quien en vez de estar sorprendido sentía un gran alivio en su interior.**

-Que tengan el descanso eterno que siempre anhelaron, y que sus almas lleguen con bien a la luz para que puedan gozar de la verdadera felicidad y de una nueva vida…Que en paz descansen.- **Irvin junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos deseándoles lo mejor desde el fondo de su corazón, inmediatamente se regresó a cuenca al llegar, una persona de avanzada edad estaba sentada solitaria en una banca en el muelle, una señora con pelo blanco nieve, unas arrugas que dejaban ver su madurez, una ropa algo antigua y unos lentes transparentes, inmediatamente se acercó para preguntar el paradero de la chica de estilo gitano.**

-Disculpe que la moleste señora, pero me preguntaba dónde podría encontrar a una chica joven, con un atuendo que asemeja a una gitana, así muy extravagante y muchas joyas encima de ella, y de paso a una niña pequeña, pelo largo color chocolate, de casualidad las ha visto?- **La señora se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, después dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.**

-Claro que si jovencito, sígueme…te guiare hacia ellas, yo sé dónde están- **Irvin estaba feliz de que por fin iba a darles las noticias a ellas dos, la señora se levantaba con dificultad así que fue a ayudarla para que no tuviera problemas.**

-Gracias jovencito, eres todo un caballerito, y dime porque las estas buscando a ellas dos precisamente? Tienes asuntos con ellas?- **Irvin comenzó a contarle lo que paso desde que llego y la misión que tenía el para ayudarlas, en eso la señora mostro una cara de asombro y después volvió a sonreír.**

-Eso es algo increíble y desinteresado, es muy amable de tu parte- **Caminaron fuera de la villa, cruzaron el bosque de cristal y llegaron a lo que era un cementerio que estaba detrás del bosque cristalino, cuando llegaron a la entrada, la señora le dijo que habían llegado a donde estaban ellas.**

-Un cementerio? Bueno quizás vinieron a visitar a sus familiares pues me contaron que lamentablemente algo malo sucedió…pero con esto seguro se alegran- **Caminaron y subieron hasta una colina donde estaba un quiosco, en él estaba una lápida con el nombre de dos mujeres, Gisela Miyuki y Alcaly Miyuki, la señora le dijo que hay estaban las chicas que él estaba buscando, sorprendido se arrodillo frente a la lápida.**

-Hoy, cumplen sesenta años de muertas, me sorprende que tu hayas podido verlas y también hablado con ellas- **La señora veía a Irvin muy serio y callado, en eso sujeta su mochila y saca la caja musical, la señora al verla, se cubrió la boca con sus manos y le pidió ver esa caja.**

-Encontraste…encontraste nuestra caja musical…oh...dios…pensé que la habíamos perdido para siempre…- **La señora abraza la caja con mucho cariño y comienza a soltar pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro arrugado, Irvin se levantó y sin elevar la mirada trato de consolarla.**

-Pude verlas, puesto que yo no soy una persona normal, yo soy un guardián eterno y a la vez soy un caballero templario, soy uno de los pocos que pueden llegar a sentir y ver la presencia de un no-vivo, una de ellas me pidió eliminar al culto que atormentaba a la villa y la niña me pidió que le consiguiera un objeto preciado para ella, y encontré esa caja, si es de usted tiene una fotografía dentro y una carta, la melodía aun funciona- **La señora abrió la caja y comenzó a escuchar la melodía la cual le trajo nostalgia y alegría a la vez, tomo la fotografía y la nota que estaban dentro de ella.**

 **-** La que te pidió que eliminaras al culto…fue mi madre y la de la caja…era mi hermana menor, cuando nos regalaron la caja, cada noche nos quedábamos dormidas escuchando su suave melodía…todo era alegría…hasta que un día los del culto atacaron la villa, capturaron a mi padre quien trato de defendernos, mi madre, mi hermana y yo tratamos de escapar por el bosque de cristal pero nos tendieron una emboscada, mi madre y mi hermana fueron capturadas mientras yo caí por un acantilado y gracias a ello, no pudieron encontrarme, antes de perder la conciencia, mi madre gritaba que encontraría la manera de vengarse de ellos, y que lamentarían ese día que atacaron, y parece ser que por fin llego ese día…gracias a ti- **La señora le regalo una sincera sonrisa a Irvin, el volteo a ver la tumba de las chicas, se hinco sobre ella y clavo su escudo a su lado.**

-Que mis acciones hayan sido las correctas, que lo que hice este día, traiga la paz a todos aquellos que la buscaron por años y que gracias a estas dos chicas por fin la encontraron, que mi escudo sea prueba de mis actos desinteresados y a la vez sea el protector de todas las almas que residen aquí y de las próximas que lleguen para que con la luz puedan seguir el sendero del descanso eterno, que en paz estén sus almas- **Irvin termino de hablar, se levantó y se dirigió a la señora.**

-Esa caja musical es suya por derecho, cuídela mucho ya que es un recuerdo muy preciado que quizás no vuelva a tener, vamos señora, le acompañare a la villa nuevamente- **La señora estaba feliz de todo lo que él había hecho por ella y su familia, cuando estaban en la puerta del cementerio, el escucho una voz femenina dándole las gracias, volteo hacia el quiosco, y vio a Gisella y Miyuki frente a él despidiéndose de él y dándole las gracias, después desaparecieron, Irvin soltó una sonrisa y camino hacia la villa de nuevo acompañando a la señora.**

 **El Presente.**

-Y esa es la historia del porque la melodía de esta caja me trae tantos recuerdos, es muy parecida a la caja musical de aquella señora, irónicamente tiene los mismos ornamentos, y dígame señor cuánto cuesta? Estoy interesado en comprarla- **Irvin sacaba una bolsa donde tenía su dinero dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por ella, pero el señor al escuchar tal historia, se negó a darle un precio.**

-Jovencito, tu historia me conmovió mucho y por ello, te daré la caja musical gratis, algo me dice que ella quiere estar contigo ya que te la has ganado- **El señor le da una sonrisa, Irvin sorprendido de su trato, insisto en pagar el precio, pero el vendedor estaba fijo en su decisión.**

-Está bien señor, la tomare como un regalo, muchas gracias y que pase un buen día, tomare una siesta bajo el árbol escuchando esta dulce melodía- **Cuando se dio la media vuelta cuando abrió la caja musical, dio un mal paso y se tropezó haciendo que la caja callera al suelo y un compartimento se abriera, dejando escapar una foto que parecía reciente y una nota.**

-Uf, menos mal no se rompió la caja, una foto? Y una nota? Mmm esto es tan familiar, veamos que dice la nota: "Un héroe no se mide por el poder que pueda tener, la categoría o su estatuto, un héroe es aquel que hace las cosas de forma desinteresada y siempre ve por la justicia y el bienestar ajeno, quien siempre piensa en hacer lo correcto y no saca provecho de sus atributos, gracias por todo Irvin.", hay que linda nota y…momento QUE!? Va dirigida hacia mí? Pero quién? Cómo? Cuando? Porque?- **El tenia miles de preguntas en la cabeza, hasta que al ver la fotografía, pude reconocer a quienes estaban en ella y porque era la nota, sorprendido se dio la media vuelta para regresar con el señor, pero él había desaparecido junto con el puesto de antigüedades.**

-Jejeje…así que la señora también encontró el descanso, y la caja me encontró a mí, el destino es muy irónico y nunca sabes cuándo te pueda regresar o quitar algo, bueno entonces cuidare bien esta caja y a quienes le pertenecieron y así honrar su memoria y recuerdo- **Mientras reflexionaba lo que decía, salió de la ciudad de praderas de oro y bajo un gran árbol frondoso que cubría con mucha sombra, se acomodó para tomar una siesta, mientras abría la caja musical y dejaba a la vista la fotografía con toda la familia que él había rescatado hace años.**

 **Bueno chiquillos y chiquillas, este fue un capítulo de relleno, quizás haga más con todos los demás OC, díganme ustedes si quieren ver a sus personajes en este tipo de aventuras o no, dejen su Review y como siempre…nos vemos en otro capítulo! Bye-Bye**


End file.
